Zmienić Przeznaczenie
Wszystko zmierzało do tej jednej chwili. Wszystko, co znałeś, dobiega końca. Wszystko, co kochałeś, obróci się w pył. Wszystko, czym byłeś, zaniknie w odmętach chaosu. Takie jest twoje Przeznaczenie. Prolog Biegła przed siebie. Nie mogła się teraz zatrzymać. Stopy zdawały się krwawić przez tak wielki wysiłek. Ale to nie mogło ją zniechęcić. Musiała... musiała uciekać. Rozejrzała się. Na ulicach panowała pustka. W nocnej ciemności ledwo udawało jej się coś dostrzec. Jedno wiedziała na pewno: On jest za nią. Ruszyła dalej. Biegła, a w oddali słyszała jakby chichot. Zgubiła rytm oddechu. Zaczęła się dławić. Pędziła dalej, opanowując w drodze swój oddech. Skupiła się. Jej moc jeszcze się nie odnowiła. Niedobrze. Była wściekła. Na siebie i na los, który wystawił ją teraz na przerażającą próbę. Chichot zdawał się głośniejszy. Próbowała przyspieszyć. Nie. Nie mogła się odwracać. Musiała. Musiała uciekać. Wkroczyła do jakiegoś zaułka. Zmęczona, nie potrafiła już biec. Podpierając się ręką o ścianę, szła dalej. Chichot ucichł. W głębi duszy cieszyła się. Chciała się nawet śmiać. Już wyobraziła sobie jak wróci do domu i nazajutrz zacznie swój typowy dzień jako Toa. To coś, co ją napadło, nie było normalne. Skryte w cieniach, śmiało się przeraźliwie, a ów śmiech brzmiał niczym syk. Ale to był wreszcie koniec. Wtem potężny podmuch odrzucił ją w przód. Uderzyła twardo o ścianę budynku, krusząc ją. Upadając, kaszlnęła krwią. Rozejrzała się. Nie dostrzegła nikogo. Rozglądnęła się raz jeszcze. Żadnej drogi ucieczki. Jedynie ta, którą tu przyszła. Nagle znowu ten śmiech. Toa zadrżała. - No, no, mała Toa... - odezwał się głos z ciemności. - Wygląda na to, że nasza gra dobiega końca... Kobieta trzęsła się, szukając właściciela głosu. Wtem dostrzegła go. Trzymając się powierzchni ścian, zbliżał się do niej. Jego krwistoczerwone oczy rozświetlały mrok. W końcu wyłonił się z cieni. Lecz Toa nie dostrzegła większej różnicy. Ten potwór sam wyglądał jak wielki, chodzący skrawek ciemności, który jedynie przybrał jakiś kształt. Toa płakała. Bezsilność i rozpacz przytłoczyły ją. Nie potrafiła już powstrzymać łez. Stwór patrzył na to z jakimś zadowoleniem. Nagle postawił kilka kroków w przód. - Hej, mała Toa - zaczął. - Nie chciałabyś do mnie dołączyć? Kobieta zaprzestała szlochać i spojrzała na niego, zdziwiona. Dołączyć do niego? Towarzyszyć mu? Kto wie jakie miał zamiary. Ale, może to ją ocali. Dzięki temu przeżyje. - T-t-tak. Tak! - odpowiedziała, płacząc. - Dobrze... - rzekł. Mówiąc to, podszedł do niej, a z jego pleców zaczęła ulatniać się dziwna energia w formie macek. Toa patrzyła się na niego, z zaskoczeniem. Istota podeszła niepokojąco blisko. Wtem, ku jej przerażeniu, bestia uśmiechnęła się przeraźliwie. - Przyda mi się nowa para nóg. Nagle z uliczki dobiegły wrzaski bólu. Symfonia krzyku rozbrzmiała na nocnym niebie, prowadzona przez wiatr. Rozdział I Jaskrawe promienie światła uderzyły lica zakapturzonej postaci. Ta zasłoniła oczy ręką. Rozejrzała się. Jej cel stał przed nią. Istota westchnęła i ruszyła pewnym krokiem. Drzwi karczmy otworzyły się. Oczy gości skierowały się ku przybyszowi. Ten zdjął kaptur, nie musząc już chronić się przed słońcem. Była to kobieta, odziana w czarny pancerz. Jej turkusowe oczy rozglądały się powoli po pomieszczeniu. - O proszę - zakrzyknął barman. - Kto by pomyślał, że będę gościł niesławną Shathrę, Pogromczynię Mórz. W istocie, Shathra dowodziła niewielką grupą najemników, którzy wypełniali zlecania dla przeróżnych frakcji. Nie żeby to miało dla nich jakieś znaczenie, wystarczy, że sowicie zapłacą. Podobno specjalizowała się w starciach morskich. Jej okręt, Tyrania, stał się swego rodzaju symbolem swej właścicielki. Kobieta wreszcie dostrzegła swój cel. Westchnęła jedynie, po czym usiadła obok niego. - Jak się masz, Tene- nie, teraz chyba Riyen, prawda? - zaczęła. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nia przymrużonymi oczyma. W lewej dłoni ściskał uchwyt kufla. Nie umknęło uwadze Shathry, że prawej nie posiadał. Podobnie zresztą jak całego ramienia. - Musiałeś sporo przeżyć, co? - ...To ty - powiedział, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tożsamości rozmówczyni. - Co tutaj robisz? - Szukałam cię. Po tym jak przybyłam w miejsce gdzie cię wysłałam, zastałam pogrzebane laboratorium Stwórców. To twoja sprawka? - W pewnym sensie - odpowiedział, patrząc na nią niepewnie. Po chwili jednak znów skierował wzrok na blat baru. Przez pewien czas nastała pomiędzy nimi cisza, i jedynie hałas w tle dobiegał do ich uszu. W końcu Shathra postanowiła przełamać milczenie. - To coś zostało uwolnione, prawda? Riyen ponownie spojrzał na nią. Jego spojrzenie zdawało się teraz bardziej wyraziste, ostrzejsze. - Nihil Nostra - kontynuowała. - Mrok topiący światło. Zło przerażające dobro. To coś nie powinno w ogóle istnieć. - Nie mów do mnie, jak do starego przyjaciela. Zaatakowałaś mnie i moich towarzyszy, skazałaś mnie na istne piekło. A teraz przychodzisz tu, jak gdyby nigdy nic, i odzywasz się do mnie. - ...Miałam w tym swój cel. - Widząc, jak Riyen spogląda w chyba pytający sposób, jeśli można tak określić gniewne spojrzenie Tenebrisa, od razu mówiła dalej. - Nie powiem, jaki. - Zamknęła jedno oko i uśmiechnęła się podstępnie. - Wiedz jednak, że nie miałam na celu twojej krzywdy. W sumie, to nawet ci pomogłam, nie sądzisz? - Niech będzie - rzucił, po czym dodał: - Na razie. A co z resztą? - W sensie, twoimi przyjaciółmi? Żyją, uciekli moim ludziom. Nie żebym kazała ich gonić. Nie wiem gdzie są teraz. - Niech będzie - powtórzył. - Wróćmy może do tego milszego tematu, co ty na to - zaproponowała. Riyen skinął głową. - Gah Shavale - zaczął recytować, ku zdziwieniu Shathry. - Shavale, tur metre Craet e vershe gahe... Rok temu jeszcze sądziłem, że może chodzić o mnie. Ale teraz... nie jestem pewny. - Bestia wróciła, by ponownie zbierać żniwa - szepnęła. - Nie martwisz się? - Teraaaaz... niespecjalnie - odrzekł zmęczonym głosem. - Jestem za bardzo wstawiony. Kobieta nie mogła nic na to poradzić, jedynie uśmiechnęła się. - Gusk - odezwał się do barmana. - Daj jeszcze dwa kufle. Barman, najwidoczniej Toa, skinął głową, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. - Nie, dzięki, nie chcę - odezwała się Shathra. - To ile? - zapytał Toa. - Dwa kufle. Kobieta jedynie przewróciła oczyma i westchnęła, gdy barman postawił przed Riyenem kolejne dwa naczynia, pełne alkoholu. Tenebris bez słowa odsunął pusty kufel i zabrał się za pierwszy z dwóch pełnych. Złocisty płyn gulgotał w gardle Riyena, gdy ten chwycił uchwyt i przechylił dzban prosto do swoich ust. - Nie za dużo chlejesz? - Wiesz, teoretycznie nie powinienem móc się upić. Mój organizm rzekomo nie jest do tego zdolny - powiedział, odkładając opustoszały już kufel. - Ale cóż, trzeba pokonywać przeszkody. Kończąc wypowiedź, zajął się opróżnianiem drugiego naczynia. - Pijesz, aby zapomnieć, co? - zapytała, a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć udawaną troskę. - To takie typowe. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Riyen odłożył na wpół pusty kufel i spojrzał na nią z przymrużonymi oczyma, a jego wzrok mimowolnie skierował się w miejsce, gdzie powinna być jego prawa ręka. Nie zastał jej tam jednak. - Chciałem po prostu mieć na chwilę spokój od... wszystkiego - rzekł. - To już dziewiąty kufel z rzędu. Shathra westchnęła. - Minął rok od tamtej walki. I przez ten cały czas musiałem się rehabilitować, bowiem nie ucierpiało tylko ciało, ale i dusza - powiedział. - Może ci się wydawać, że gadam bzdury, ale jestem śmiertelnie poważny. Shathra westchnęła jeszcze raz. - No nic, minął rok, ale ja potrzebuję cię tu i teraz. Sprawy zaczęły się komplikować bardziej niż ci się to wydaje. - Jeśli masz na myśli Nihil Nostrę, nie obawiaj się - przerwał jej. - Została złamana dopiero pierwsza pieczęć. Chwilowo jest w większej mierze osłabiony, a druga pieczęć podobno ulegnie rozpadowi gdzieś po trzech latach. Także nie ma co się ma- - Tu nie chodzi tylko o Nihil Nostrę - powiedziała, przykuwając jego uwagę. - Mamy też inny problem. Wtem rozmowę przerwało gwałtowne otworzenie drzwi karczmy. Do środka weszło trzech uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Każdy nosił charakterystyczny brązowy płaszcz ze szkarłatnym emblematem. Jeden z nich, prawdopodobnie Toa, stanął przed swymi towarzyszami i spojrzał w kierunku Riyena i Shathry. - Wasza dwójka pójdzie z nami. ◊ ◊ ◊ Jaszczurze Rahi zatrzymały się. Dysząc ze zmęczenia, wystawiły długie jęzory i zaczęły łapczywie chwytać powietrze w płuca. Jeźdźcy, uprzednio zawiązując lejce wierzchowców na drewnianych palach, weszli do wnętrza budynku, przed którym stanęli. Wymęczone jaszczury ułożyły się na ziemi i zasnęły, wydając z siebie co jakiś czas charakterystyczny syk. Pięciu jeźdźców przemierzało wyrównanym marszem długi korytarz. W drodze napotkali spojrzenia wielu osób, stojących w spokoju przy ścianach. Niektórzy patrzyli niepewnie, inni z zaciekawieniem, a jeszcze innych kompletnie to nie obchodziło. Jeźdźcy wkroczyli do ogromnej komnaty na samym końcu korytarza. Oświetlana sala uderzyła przybyszy swą jaskrawością, mimo iż jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowali się w objęciach oślepiających promieni słońca. Szybko jednak przyzwyczaili się do światła i rozejrzeli się po komnacie. Był to zwyczajny pokój, pełen przeróżnych mebli. Na ścianach wisiało sporo map i pergaminów, zapełnionych tekstem. Na środku pomieszczenia stał ogromny owalny stół, zawalony wszelakimi dokumentami. Przy wspomnianym stole siedziała jedna postać. Mężczyzna o upiornej masce przyglądał się przybyszom przeszywającym wzrokiem. Ciarki przeszły po kręgosłupach jeźdźców. Opanowali się jednak i spokojnym krokiem podeszli do wielkiego mebla. Będąc wystarczająco blisko, ustawili się w szeregu i stanęli, prawie że na baczność, przed skrytą w półcieniu postacią. Mężczyzna, dotychczas siedzący, podniósł się i wykrzywił głowę. Z karku dobiegło charakterystyczne chrupnięcie. - I jak? Z szeregu wystąpił jeden z przybyszy. Na plecach zapiętą miał parę krótkich toporów. Przez twarz, od ust, aż po oko, przechodziła szkaradna blizna. Z gardła mężczyzny wydobył się ochrypły głos. - Nie ma wątpliwości, jest w tym mieście. W cienistym kształcie istoty można było dostrzec szeroki, przerażający uśmiech. Po chwili jednak zaniknął, a osoba skrywająca się w mroku podeszła do okna. - Dobrze, doskonale - powiedział, bardziej do siebie, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku przybyszy - Mam nadzieję, że podjęliście już odpowiednie kroki? - Owszem - jeździec skinął głową. - Kilku naszych już wyruszyło, by go pochwycić. Mężczyzna w ciemnościach mruknął przytakująco. - Szefie, jeśli mogę wiedzieć... - zaczął przybysz. - Dlaczego on jest taki istotny? "Szef" spojrzał przenikliwie na przywódcę jeźdźców, po czym westchnął. - Tertium jest ostatnim żywym Tenebrisem. To już wystarczający powód, by go złapać - odparł. - Poza tym, skrywa coś, co może nam zaszkodzić. Chcę się go pozbyć, zanim zda sobie z tego sprawę. Ale wpierw zdradzi mi lokalizację Cytadeli. Goście zamilknęli na jego słowa. Uśmiechnął się, widząc to. - Zajmijcie się nim na czas mojej nieobecności. Muszę się gdzieś udać. - Szefie, chyba nie mówisz o-- - Tak - odrzekł stanowczo. - Przecież to samobójstwo! - zakrzyknął przywódca jeźdźców. Szef spojrzał na niego groźnym wzrokiem. Mężczyzna od razu skulił się, przepraszając. - Strażnik ma coś bardzo cennego i nie chce się tym podzielić - powiedział. - Trzeba to od niego wziąć. - Czy on oszalał? - szepnął jeden z jeźdźców. - Kto go tam wie - odpowiedział mu drugi. - Zamknijcie się - wyszeptał ich przywódca. - Mówiłeś coś? - zapytał mężczyzna w ciemnościach. Spotkał się jedynie z przeczącym kiwnięciem głowy. - Nieważne. Róbcie co do was należy. I nie zawiedźcie mnie - rzekł niskim głosem. Jeźdźcy skłonili się w pasie. - Tak jest, Trzecie Oko. ◊ ◊ ◊ - Wasza dwójka pójdzie z nami. Takie polecenie usłyszał Riyen. Bez większego zainteresowania spojrzał na nowych gości. Dwóch Toa i jeden Vortixx. Uzbrojeni w kusze. Tenebris spojrzał na Shathrę. - Twoi znajomi? - zapytał. Ta jednak pokiwała przecząco głową. Riyen westchnął, po czym wstał z siedzenia i rozciągnął się. Chrupnięcie kości odbiło się echem od ścian lokalu. Stojący przed swymi towarzyszami Toa zareagował gwałtownie, celując kuszą w Tenebrisa. - Nie próbuj się opierać. - Tak, tak... - Jeśli spróbujesz uciec, odstrzelę ci drugą rękę. - Jasne... Toa syknął, po czym, mimo prób jego towarzyszy do zatrzymania go, wystrzelił bełt w kierunku Riyena. Gdy grot był tuż przy Tenebrisie, z podłogi wyrosło ostrze cienia, które przecięło strzałę na pół. Strzelec patrzył na to ze zdziwieniem. - Tarrek! Zapomniałeś, że mamy go złapać żywego?! - Właśnie, ochłoń na chwilę. - Wszystko fajnie i super, ale to nie fair, że bawicie się tylko z Riyenem! Vortixx odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu właściciela głosu, tylko po to by zostać powalonym silnym kopniakiem. Shathra uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, po czym jednym uderzeniem dłoni odrzuciła Tarreka w dal. Drugi Toa zaklął i próbował uderzyć Shathrę kuszą. Ta jednak zgrabnie unikała każdego ataku, a uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy. Przeciwnik zaczął się irytować, a jego ciosy stawały się gwałtowniejsze, lecz także bardziej przewidywalne. Kobieta westchnęła obojętnie. Riyen przechylił się na bok, unikając ostrza krótkiej szabelki, którą Tarrek miał jeszcze w zanadrzu. Musiał przyznać, że choć był to tylko pojedynczy cios, to i tak Toa wstał zaskakująco szybko. Tenebris klął w głowie. Był zdecydowanie słabszy niż rok temu. Nie mógł jednak sobie pozwolić na porażkę. Z każdym atakiem cofał się o krok, unikając kolejnych cięć i sztychów. Wreszcie poczuł dotyk drewnianego blatu baru. Widząc, że przeciwnik szykuje się do zadania kolejnego ciosu, zaczął szukać po drewnianej powierzchni pewnego przedmiotu. Czując kufel w dłoni, chwycił gwałtownie za jego uchwyt. Toa upadł na kolana. Jego kusza została złamana jednym uderzeniem pięści. Shathra gwizdnęła w rytmie jakiejś piosenki, po czym zamachnęła się i z impetem uderzyła nogą w twarz Toa. Mężczyzna zderzył się z podłogą, tracąc przytomność. Tarrek w jednej chwili przemyślał następny ruch. Rozetnę jego nogi, tak by nie mógł uciec, pomyślał. Toa szybko wyprowadził kolejny sztych, celując w prawą goleń. Wtem niespodziewanie Riyen skoczył, lądując siedzeniem na powierzchni blatu. Ostrze wbiło się w ściankę baru. Tenebris wykorzystał zdziwienie przeciwnika i z całej siły uderzył go kuflem w głowę. Naczynie roztrzaskało się na łbie Tarreka, a on sam osunął się na podłoże. W barze zapanowała cisza. Gusk, patrzący na to wszystko z politowaniem, powiedział jedynie "Będziesz musiał zapłacić za ten kufel", po czym kilkoma gestami nakazał trzem Skakdi, zapewne jego pracownikom, zanieść nieprzytomnych do kompleksu więziennego. Zakazianie, w pełni rozumiejąc przekaz, bez słowa chwycili napastników i opuścili lokal. - To chyba tyle - odparła z ulgą Shathra, uśmiechając się do Riyena. Ten jednak zignorował to. Shathra przybrała więc naburmuszony wyraz twarzy. - Ciekawe, czego oni chcieli. Cóż, trzeba będzie z nimi pogadać w więzieniu - rzekł Tenebris, po czym spojrzał na kobietę. - Coś taka niezadowolona? - Ech, nieważne - Shahtra jedynie westchnęła. - Pewnie się denerwujesz, bo ty pokonałaś dwóch, a ja trzech - powiedział Riyen. Shathra rozszerzyła oczy, przypominając sobie liczbę napastników. Po chwili spojrzała podejrzliwie na Tenebrisa. - Ej, nie wypiłeś o jednego za dużo? - zapytała z powagą w głosie. - Żartowałem - rzucił Riyen. Shathra rozszerzyła oczy raz jeszcze, po czym zachichotała cicho. - Niespodziewani goście przerwali nam rozmowę. Jak niemiło - powiedziała, udając smutek i żal. - Tu jej w spokoju nie dokończymy. Dobra, zamierzałam coś jeszcze dzisiaj załatwić, więc co powiesz na to, abyśmy skończyli jutro? Shathra uśmiechnęła się szeroko do niego. Riyen także się uśmiechnął, choć na tyle delikatnie, aby kobieta nie była w stanie tego dostrzec. - Może być - odpowiedział. - Niech to będzie w Kuźni Północnej. Ktoś na pewno ci powie, gdzie to jest. Shathra skinęła głową, po czym opuściła karczmę. Riyen także skierował się do wyjścia. - Ej, Riyen... - Gusk, porozmawiamy kiedy indziej. Widzisz, że zrzuciła mi się na głowę masa problemów. - Ale Riyen, ja nie żartowałem-- - Jasne, jasne... - powiedział Riyen, kompletnie nie wsłuchując się w słowa barmana, po czym wyszedł z lokalu. - Masz mi odkupić ten kufel! ◊ ◊ ◊ Gwałtowny wiatr popychał strzępy jego ubrania. Wysoka istota siedziała w sposób medytacyjny, opierając się drzewcem swej broni. Wiatr delikatnie uderzał w niego, on natomiast ignorował to, jakby był skałą. Wtem istota otworzyła oczy, a powietrze wokół stało się zaskakująco ciepłe. Ze szczytu broni buchnął ogień, a płomieniste języki tańcowały na wietrze. Istota wstała, a skały wokół niej zdawały się topić. Płomienie wydobywające się z jego broni zaczęły tańczyć agresywniej, bardziej żywiołowo. Wtem zmrużył oczy, a jego pomruk odbił się echem po powietrzu, zwiastując nadchodzącą pożogę. Rozdział II Shathra rozejrzała się. Kuźnia Północna była w istocie ogromną placówką. Kwadratowe pole oddzielone było metalowym ogrodzeniem od reszty miasta. Za kratami rozciągał się wielki dziedziniec. Kobieta przekroczyła próg bramy. Do samego budynku Kuźni prowadziła kamienna ścieżka, za którą podążał szereg lamp i iskrzących się w nich kamieniach świetlnych. Shathra zobaczyła, że z dróżki rozciągały się z każdej ściany ogrodzenia, tworząc wokół kuźni coś na kształt krzyża. Spokojnym krokiem ruszyła naprzód, rozglądając się w międzyczasie. Poza ścieżkami zostawało wciąż wiele miejsca. To miejsce zagospodarowano jako stanowiska kowalskie, przy których pracowali głównie Matoranie. Co jakiś czas kobieta mogła dostrzec Vortixx, rzeźbiących z gracją w metalowym materiale. Ani się obejrzała, a już stała przy ogromnych drzwiach Kuźni. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, zapukała kołatką o metalowy kwadrat. Odgłos stukania rozbrzmiał w jej głowie. Wtem drzwi otworzyła niska postać. Zmęczony Po-Matoranin szybko podniósł wzrok, zauważając, że jego gość jest zdecydowanie wyższy niż przypuszczał. Niziołek spojrzał w oczy Shathry. - Słucham? - Eee... ja do Riyena - powiedziała bez namysłu. Matoranin zmrużył jedno oko, wyrażając zdziwienie, po czym otworzył drzwi na oścież i zaprosił kobietę do środka. Ta posłusznie przekroczyła framugę wrót. Te po chwili zamknęły się. - Kto by przypuszczał, że Riyen może mieć jakichś przyjaciół - powiedział ze śmiechem Po-Matoranin. Shathra podążała za niskim towarzyszem przez długi korytarz. Po bokach dostrzegała łańcuchy drzwi, prowadzących zapewne do poszczególnych sekcji kuźni. Matoranin spojrzał na kobietę, wciąż sunąc na przód. - Tak w ogóle to jestem Araki, miło poznać. - Shathra. Nawzajem. - Toa, tak? Riyen umie sobie dobierać przyjaciół. - Co Riyen ma wspólnego z tą Kuźnią? - Z samą Kuźnią nic. Za to z pewną osobą, mieszkającą w niej - powiedział Araki, pokazując palcem, że już niedaleko. - Kilka miesięcy temu ja i pani Strada przemierzaliśmy zatłoczoną ulicę. Były godziny pracy, nic więc dziwnego, że na drogach panował ogromny tłok. Na szczęście wątpliwa... sława pani Strady pozwalała nam przechodzić bez przeszkód. Wtedy też dostrzegła ona leżącego obok płotu rannego mężczyznę. Ten walczył z samym sobą, a całe jego ciało trzęsło się ze zmęczenia. Pani Strada chciała go zostawić samemu sobie, ale ja, ze względu na swoją naturę, nie mogłem przejść obok obojętnie - rzekł, jakby z dumą. - Zapytałem więc, co się stało. A wtedy on spojrzał na mnie. W jego oczach nie dostrzegłem strachu, ni bólu. Jedynie desperację, chęć przeżycia, siłę. Pani Strada także to dostrzegła. I ostatecznie pomogliśmy mu. Pani Strada wydawała się mieć plany co do niego. Powiedziała, że to będzie "interesujące", czy coś w tym stylu. To właśnie był Riyen. Shathra wysłuchała tego z zainteresowaniem. Więc to tak skończył po tym jak wysłała go do laboratorium. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuła się niepewnie, niespokojnie. Nie mogła jednak tego rozpoznać, toteż postanowiła zapomnieć o tym. Wtem Araki zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Shathra również stanęła w miejscu. - To tutaj. Zapraszam. Mówiąc to, Matoranin otworzył drzwi. Jasne światło uderzyło w jej oczy. ◊ ◊ ◊ Istota otworzyła oczy. Jej błyszczące w ciemności ślepia przyglądały się zbliżającej sylwetce. Płomienie buchały coraz mocniej. Wtem intruz był już kompletnie widoczny. Jego czerwono-biały pancerz idealnie pasował do czerniejącej, spalonej ziemi. - A więc to ty jesteś strażnikiem, tak? - odparł przybysz, w całości spokojnym głosem. - Mówią na mnie Trzecie Oko. Miło poznać. Istota nie odpowiedziała. - Nie wyglądasz na zaskoczonego. Wiedziałeś, że przybędę - odparł, a słysząc mruknięcie spod pancerza strażnika, kontynuował. - Czyli wiesz też, po co tu jestem. Istota nie odpowiedziała. - Więc oddaj mi to po do- Zanim mógł skończyć, przybysz został rozerwany wpół przez ogniste ostrze, wydobywające się z włóczni strażnika. Zaskoczony trup opadł na ziemię. Płomienie zaczęły gasnąć. Strażnik zmrużył oczy, chcąc już odejść. - Gdzie ci się tak śpieszy? Istota odwróciła się, by dostrzec tego samego intruza, którego przed chwilą rozerwała na pół. Zdziwiony, strażnik spojrzał za siebie. Na ziemi wciąż leżały spalone zwłoki. - Więc, wracając do naszej rozmowy... - odezwał się przybysz, znikąd pojawiając się obok strażnika. Wojownik po raz kolejny nie pozwolił mu przemówić, jednym machnięciem ucinając głowę. Łeb poturlał się po powierzchni. - Ech, gdybyś tylko pozwolił mi dokończyć. Intruz pokazał się raz jeszcze. Tym razem oba truchła zniknęły za kurtyną czarnego dymu. Strażnik zmrużył oczy. - Pewnie interesuje cię, co się dzieje? - zapytał, jakby powstrzymując się od śmiechu. - Cóż, pozwól, że ci to wytłumaczę. Dokładnie Wtem strażnika otoczyły chmary przeciwników. Przyglądając się im, istota rozszerzyła oczy. Wszyscy wyglądali tak samo, zupełnie jak pozostali. - Mam nadzieję, że to dało ci do namysłu - z tysiąca ust wydobył się ten głos, odbijając się echem w głowie strażnika. I jak na znak, wszyscy rzucili się ku strażnikowi. Jego oczy buchnęły ogniem, zupełnie niczym włócznia, która zaczęła spopielać napastników. Kilku z nich udało się przeniknąć płomienną falę śmierci. Zdobyli tylko kilka sekund. Pięciu oponentów zbliżyło się na niewielką odległość. Strażnik złapał pierwszego za kark, skręcił go, po czym rzucił w drugiego. Impet uderzenia połamał czaszkę nieszczęśnika. Trzeciego przebił drzewcem włóczni na wylot, szybko pozbawiając go żywota. W przeciągu paru sekund strażnik wbił włócznię w ziemię, podniósł się na rękach i wirując nogami powalił pozostałych dwóch. Odbijając się rękoma od gruntu, wylądował żwawo na nogach, po czym kopniakiem wybił broń z ziemi i przeciął następnego napastnika. Strażnik rozszerzył oczy. Ze szczytu broni wypełzły trzy płomienne języki i spopieliły dziesiątkę wrogów. Ich zwęglone ciała rozpadły się o grunt. Przeciwnicy nie ustępowali. Atakowali coraz szybciej, żwawiej. Tak samo jednak reagował strażnik, szybko pozbywając się intruzów. Wtem z ziemi buchnęły gejzery ognia, wypalające ciała kolejnych ofiar. Jednemu z napastników udało się przejechać ostrzem po plecach oponenta. Co prawda krew nie trysnęła, lecz bolesny pomruk strażnika oznajmiał, że ten jednak dotkliwie to poczuł. Wojownik szybko się zemścił, wypalając w napastniku ogromną dziurę, z której uleciało jego życie. Następny nie miał lepiej, drzewce broni przebiło jego głowę. Strażnik zamachnął się, odrzucając truchło w stado następnych przeciwników. Uderzenie powaliło całą ósemkę. Ostrze następnego przeciwnika przecięło jego goleń. Strażnik opadł na jedno kolano, lecz ognistym podmuchem odrzucił zbliżających się oponentów. Sztych następnego przebił jego bok. Ten uderzeniem pięści odrzucił go na odległość kilku bio. Czuł, że słabnie. Nie przez rany, to było coś innego. Nie mógł jednak bardziej się nad tym zastanowić, gdyż nadchodzili kolejni wrogowie. Ignorując ból, wstał, zamachnął bronią i wypuścił ogniste ostrze, które przeszyło trzech atakujących z przodu. Kopnięciem odrzucił jednego z tyłu, a machnięciem ostrzem rozciął czterech z boków. Strażnik rozejrzał się. Zewsząd nadchodzili następni wrogowie. Końca nie było widać. Wojownik machnął bronią, a buchające z niej płomienie spopieliły następnych przeciwników. Strażnik przestał skupiać się na pojedynczych jednostkach. Ogniem zwęglał chmary wrogów. Wszystko zaczynało tonąć w mozaice walki. Strażnik nie zastanawiał się już nad niczym. Ciął, rozrywał, przeszywał, miażdżył, spalał wszystko co widział. Tutaj nie było żadnych sprzymierzeńców. Zewsząd wszystko chciało go zabić. Więc on zabijał pierwszy. Przeciwników było jednak zbyt wielu, nie potrafił unikać każdego ciosu. Nie potrafił uniknąć tego, co nieuniknione... Strażnik dyszał ciężko, klękając na obydwu kolanach. Z każdej strony otaczał go zapas spalenizny i widok zwęglonych ciał. Jego zbroja była w całości popękana, można by rzec, że rozpadała się w oczach. - A wystarczyło tylko, byś się poddał. Strażnik mruknął zaskoczony, po czym uniósł głowę. Przed nim stał ten sam intruz, z potwornym uśmiechem pod maską. Uśmiechając się nawet bardziej, chwycił strażnika za łeb i przykucnął, by wyrównać swoje oczy z jego. - To koniec, strażniku. Szkoda, że tak zmarnowałeś swoje umiejętności. Tylko po to, by zginąć na tej przeklętej ziemi. Mówiąc to, uniósł w drugiej dłoni coś, co wyglądało jak kosa, gotowy do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Wtem pancerz, skrywający wnętrze twarzy strażnika, otworzył się. Choć ciemność nie pozwalała nic zobaczyć, intruz przybliżył się, zaciekawiony nagłym zdarzeniem. Nagle potężny podmuch ognia wystrzelił z wnętrza pancerza, spopielając wszystko na swojej drodze. Ogniste ostrze wysunęło się ponad najwyższe góry wyspy, przecinając ląd swymi płomieniami, aż w końcu dotarło do wody morskiej i zgasło. Komory pancerza twarzy zamknęły się. Ranny strażnik, opierając swoje ciało o broń, wstał i przyjrzał się swemu dzieła. Z wnętrza jego twarzy wciąż ulatniał się dym. Przed nim rozpościerał się krajobraz zniszczenia. Ląd przybrał czarnawy kolor od ognia, a płomienie tliły się aż po morze. Strażnik westchnął. Wtem jednak rozszerzył oczy i spojrzał gwałtownie w bok, na wzgórze, nieopodal pola walki. Tam dostrzegł nikogo innego jak intruza, którego zabił po tysiąckroć, a może i więcej. W dłoni trzymał szkatułkę. Strażnik od razu ją rozpoznał. - Dziękuję bardzo, że tak dobrze się mną zająłeś. Doceniam to. Jak również twój prezent. - powiedział z chichotem, podnosząc dłoń ze szkatułką. Obok niego stał Matoranin, przyglądający się temu ze zdziwieniem, a może nawet i przerażeniem. Mężczyzna zauważył to. - Coś nie tak, Bobo? - K-k-kim on jest, do diabła? Cz-czym on jest? - Złamanym duchem swej dawnej świetności - westchnął mężczyzna. - Chodź, zbieramy si- Kolejne ogniste ostrza przeszyło wzgórze, odcinając rękę intruza. Ten, wpierw zaskoczony, gwałtownie zareagował i pochwycił szkatułkę, którą trzymał w utraconej właśnie dłoni. Spojrzał gniewnie na strażnika. Ten opadł ze zmęczenia na kolana. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - Idziemy, Bobo. - A-a twoja ręka? - Dobrze wiesz, że to nic takiego - odparł z uśmiechem. Po chwili intruzi zniknęli za górą, pozostawiając strażnika samego. Ten, nie mając już sił, by ich gonić, wrzasnął głośnie, aż tlące się dotychczas płomienie buchnęły nowym żarem. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra spojrzała na pomieszczenie. Stworzone było na planie kwadratu. Dookoła głównego pola rozciągały się wyniesione o kilka schodków platformy, na których znajdowały się różne meble z przeróżnymi rzeczami na nich. Kobieta była w stanie dostrzec też sporo broni. - To taka nasza sala treningowa - powiedział z uśmiechem Araki. Na wspomnianym głównym polu, obniżonym od reszty kilkoma schodkami, mierzyła się dwójka kształtów. W jednym z nich Shathra rozpoznała Riyena, drugim zaś była jakaś kobieta. Jej biały pancerz wyróżniał się na tle żółtawego, piaszczystego pola. Musiała to być więc Strada. Zdecydowanie górowała w pojedynku. - Machaj tym ostrzem szybciej! - krzyczała. - Mogłabym cię zabić z dziesięć razy, zanim wyprowadziłeś atak! Po tych słowach, uniknęła ciosu Riyena i kopnęła go w bok. Ten odleciał w dal, lecz złapał równowagę i stanął na równe nogi, przejeżdżając piaszczystą powierzchnię. - Jak widzisz, pani Strada jest... wymagająca - rzekł Araki, raz jeszcze się uśmiechając. - Zwinniej! Ruszasz się jak Muaka w sieci. Naprawdę mam cię zabić?! Cios pustą dłonią odrzucił Riyena w tył. Ten jednak nie upadł i dalej próbował zadać skuteczny cios. - Strada szybko dostrzegła broń i brak ręki Riyena - zaczął mówić Araki. - Zapytała się więc go, jak on stracił. Oznajmił, że podczas bitwy przeciwko jakiemuś tyranowi. Po kilku rozmowach Strada stwierdziła, że utrata prawej ręki oznaczała stratę umiejętności bojowych u Riyena. Zaczęła więc go szkolić w posługiwaniu się lewą ręką. Uwierz mi, w pierwszych treningach wyglądało to o wiele gorzej niż teraz. Riyen w rzeczywistości machał ostrzem trochę niedbale, ale z każdą kolejną próbą wychodziło mu to lepiej. W końcu, odbijając miecz Strady do góry, pchnął ją pustą dłonią. Strada stanęła na jednej dłoni, po czym odskoczyła i wylądowała zgrabnie na nogach. - Lepiej - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. Uśmiech ten jednak zdawał się trochę pogardliwy. - Ale wciąż za wolno reagujesz. Musisz to poprawić, najlepiej od razu! - Riyen! - krzyknął Araki, powstrzymując Stradę od wszczęcia treningu. - Masz gościa! Tenebris spojrzał na osobę, siedzącą obok Matoranina, i westchnął. - Jeśli można, chciałbym przesunąć ten trening na kiedy indziej, Mistrzu - powiedział. - Nie - odrzekła Strada, tak stanowczo, że aż zatrzęsło Riyenem. Po chwili jednak wypuściła powietrze z płuc i kontynuowała. - Ech, niech ci będzie. Ale za to na kolejnym treningu będzie dwa razy ciężej. Rozumiemy się?! - Tak jest - odpowiedział posłusznie, po czym ruszył ku Shathrze. - Więc jesteś - powiedział, siadając obok. - To ja może nie będę wam przeszkadzał - powiedział Araki, chcąc odejść. - Nie widzę problemu, byś został - stwierdził Riyen. - Nie rób tak Araki, bo nasz jednoręki gość stwierdzi, że się go boisz - rzekła Strada, podchodząc do trójki. - Tak jest, pani Strado - zasalutował, po czym usiadł na swoim miejscu. Strada przykucnęła naprzeciwko nich. - Więc, kim jest ta paniusia? - zapytała kobieta w białym pancerzu, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na Shathrę. - Shathra, znajoma - rzucił szybko Riyen, po czym zwrócił się do wspomnianej. - To co masz mi do powiedzenia? Kobieta spojrzała na chwilę w bok, po czym znów skierowała swój wzrok na Riyena. - Poczułam zniszczenie laboratorium, Riyen. - Owszem, przepadło na dobre. Ale jaki to ma związek z Nihil Nostrą? - Mówiłam, to nie Nihil Nostra jest teraz najważniejszym problemem. To wszystko... on to wszystko zaplanował, Riyen. Zniszczenie laboratorium i uwolnienie Nihil Nostry były zaledwie początkiem jego planu. On nadchodzi, Riyen. - Kto? - uprzedził Riyena Araki. Shathra spojrzała wprost w oczy Tenebrisa, po czym odezwała się z pełną powagą w głosie. - Arkoth. Rozdział III Ashad przemierzał długi korytarz. Światło, wlatujące do środka przez okna, oświetlało mu drogę. Mężczyzna zdawał się nie spieszyć, ale towarzysząca mu Toa cały czas go ponaglała, więc nie miał wyboru. W końcu dotarli przed ogromne drzwi do sali głównej. Ashad otworzył je cicho, wpuszczając kobietę do środka. Po chwili wrota zamknęły się za nimi. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się. Sala wreszcie wyglądała na zadbaną. Jej odbudowa trochę zajęła, ale teraz wyglądała o wiele lepiej niż wcześniej. Przy oknie tarasowym stała osoba niskiej postury. Był to Turaga Dhegor. Wpatrywał się zmęczonymi oczami w panoramę miasta. - Ej, staruszku! - zakrzyknął Ashad, zwracając jego uwagę. - Podobno mnie wzywałeś. Dhegor odwrócił wzrok od okna i spojrzał na przybysza. - Twoja nietaktowność może stać się irytująca - uśmiechnął się Turaga. - Ale twoje umiejętności przydadzą się - mówiąc to, sprowadził swój wzrok na towarzyszącą Ashadowi Toa - Narendo, jeśli pozwolisz... - Oczywiście, czcigodny - powiedziała Narenda, po czym opuściła salę. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, zaintrygowany. - Chodź. Najemnik posłusznie ruszył za Dhegorem na taras. Ostre promienie światła oświetliły jego nową, szarą zbroję, która zdawała się teraz lśnić. Jego Kiril skierowała się w górę, gdy oczy obserwowały niebo. - Usiądziesz? - zapytał Turaga, wskazując na niewielki stolik i dwa krzesła przy nim. Ashad bez chwili namysłu przysiadł przy jednym, Dhegor zaś zajął drugie. Na stoliku stały dwa porcelanowe filiżanki i dzban herbaty. Turaga wskazał dłonią, aby mężczyzna nalał im obu. Najemnik westchnął, ale nie opierał się i szybko napełnił oba naczynia ciemnosłomkowym napojem. Dhegor wziął łyk i westchnął z rozkoszy. Ashad nie zamierzał bawić się w powolne kosztowania, od razu wypił całą zawartość filiżanki i gwałtownie odstawił na stół. - Nie przyszedłem bawić się tu w arystokrację. Więc może powiesz mi, o co chodzi? - Cierpliwość. To, czego ci brakuje. Pewnego dnia to cię zgubi, radzę więc się opanować - rzekł Dhegor, spokojnym, aczkolwiek stanowczym głosem. Ashad przełknął ślinę. Chyba zdenerwował staruszka. Postanowił więc trochę spuścić z tonu i odezwał się, grzeczniejszym już głosem. - Więc, w jakim celu mnie przyzwałeś? Dhegor wziął jeszcze jeden łyk, po czym spojrzał bezpośrednio na najemnika. W jego oczach płonęła wręcz powaga. - Chciałbym, abyś udał się z powrotem do Tyhgry - powiedział Turaga, a widząc zaskoczenie Ashada, uśmiechnął się. - Jest tam ktoś, kogo chciałbym, abyś znalazł. - Kogo dokładnie? - Twój dawny pracodawca powinien wiedzieć, nie sądzisz? Ashad zmrużył oczy. Staruszek zamierzał bawić się z nim w gierki, zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Nie znosił zagadek, był najemnikiem. Wolał konkrety, a nie informacje skryte pomiędzy słowami. Musiał jednak przyznać, że wydawało mu się to ciekawe. Nie zamierzał więc kłócić się z zabawami starca, jedynie mruknął przytakująco. Dhegor uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze. - To coś ważnego? - Być może - odrzekł Turaga, popijając herbatę. - W każdym razie chciałbym się spotkać z tą osobą. O ile jeszcze żyje. Ashad spojrzał pytająco, lecz Dhegor milczał. - Jeśli ją znajdziesz, może dostaniesz też odpowiedzi na własne pytania. - powiedział starzec, kończąc herbatę. Ashad zapytał, czemu. Turaga jednak milczał. ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen i Shathra przemierzali uliczkę miasta. Na drogach panował ogromny harmider i natłok. Istoty wszelakich ras przewijały się w tej ulicznej mozaice. Riyen dostrzegał nawet istoty, o których nigdy nie słyszał, i których nigdy nie widział. Mimo ciekawości, Tenebris podążał dalej. Strada wysłała go, by odebrał za Arakiego potrzebne rzeczy od Thara. Był on rusznikarzem, który dostarczał Kuźni Północnej metalu i różnych narzędzi. Jak na złość, musiał mieć swój zakład po drugiej stronie miasta. Riyenowi niespecjalnie to przeszkadzało. Spacer był pewną formą odpoczynku od męczących treningów ze Stradą. Ta kobieta była potworem. Tenebrisowi aż ciarki przechodziły po plecach, gdy tylko wspominał pierwsze szkolenia. Ledwo uchodził z życiem. Mężczyzna westchnął jednak i przyspieszył kroku. Shathra podążała za nim w ciszy, zdawała się być zupełnie nieobecna. Patrząc na nią, Riyenowi przypomniały się jej słowa w Kuźni. Arkoth. Toa Cienia, który wymordował jego braci i siostry, zbliżał się do niego. W Riyenie zaczęło się gotować, a on sam, jakby chciał dać upust swemu gniewu, zacisnął pięści. Ani się obejrzał, a już stał przy szyldzie zakładu Thara. Wskazując Shatrze, że to tutaj, wstąpił do środka. Kobieta w milczeniu weszła z nim, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Riyen rozejrzał się. Zakład zbudowany został na planie kwadratu. W pewnej odległości od ścian układał się wąż gablot, wewnątrz których można było dostrzec różne bronie palne. Jedynie ściana, przy której znajdowało się wejście, pozbawiona była własnego szeregu witryn. Naprzeciwko nich stał Thar. Był to wysoki Vortixx o zielonych oczach, odziany w czarno-pomarańczowy pancerz. Polerował właśnie szorstką powierzchnię dubeltówki, którą delikatnie trzymał za spód lufy. Widząc gości, odłożył broń i szmatę, którą ją czyścił, po czym skierował się do Tenebrisa. - Witaj, Riyen. Co, Strada znowu wykopała cię z Kuźni na mały spacerek? - zapytał Thar, uśmiechając się. - Coś w ten deseń - odpowiedział Riyen, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Wracając, Araki chciał kilka rzeczy. Podobno znowu skończyły mu się zapasy. - Ech, niech patrzy ostrożniej na pracę nowych. Szkoda mojego metalu. Gdy Riyen i Thar rozmawiali między sobą, Shathra zaczęła rozglądać się po zakładzie. Było tu naprawdę sporo broni palnej wszelakiego rodzaju. Kobieta jednak westchnęła, kompletnie niezainteresowana takim wyposażeniem. Zamiast tego wyjrzała przez okno, oczekując czegoś ciekawego za nim. Wtem w oczy rzuciła jej się znajoma grupka. Shathra zmrużyła oczy, próbując sobie ich przypomnieć. Nie potrafiła jednak. Z zadumy wyrwał ją Riyen, który, jak się okazało, w międzyczasie kupił wszystko, co było potrzebne Arakiemu. Krótkim komunikatem powiedział, że czas wyjść. Żegnając się więc z Tharem, opuścili zakład. - Shathra? Coś nie tak? - zapytał Riyen, widząc jak kobieta staje w miejscu. Shathra spojrzała na niego poważnym wzrokiem. Jej zmrużone oczy wydawały się odbijać smutno światło. - Wydaje mi się, że zbliża się nam spotkanie po latach... - rzekła monotonnie. - Co? Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, zaledwie wskazała palcem na grupkę czterech istot. Riyen, pierwotnie zaintrygowany, spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku. Po chwili rozszerzył oczy w zaskoczeniu. ◊ ◊ ◊ Matoranin wyjrzał przez ogromne okno, obejmujące całą ścianę pokoju. Miasto zdawało się tak żywe jak zawsze. Niziołek jedynie westchnął, po czym zaczął chuchać na szkło i malować na powstałym osadzie. - Co ty robisz, Bobo? Znajomy głos przykuł jego uwagę. Bobo odwrócił się i dostrzegł swojego przyjaciela, których ledwo co wkroczył do pokoju. Powolnym krokiem mężczyzna zbliżył się do fotela i usiadł na nim, odprężając się. - Widziałeś, kto jest w mieście? - zapytał Matoranin. Przybysz otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na swego towarzysza, po czym mruknął pytająco. - Grupka dawnych znajomych. W tym ten kolos, któremu sprzedałeś te roboty. - Aaaa, nasz goryl. O proszę, to zaczyna być coraz bardziej ciekawsze. - A jak tam twoje poszukiwania? Podobno wiesz, gdzie jest kolejny? Mężczyzna jedynie przytaknął, wyciągając zza pazuchy woreczek. Lśniący materiał zdawał się skrywać wewnątrz źródło jaskrawego światła. Trzecie Oko otworzył sakiewkę i chwycił w dłoń świecący czerwienią kryształ. - Jedną mam - powiedział, wpatrując się w przedmiot jak zahipnotyzowany. - Jeszcze druga. Rozdział IV Riyen patrzył się, zaskoczony, na pewną grupkę przechodniów. Wzrokiem odprowadzał ich po ulicy. Nie można było mówić o pomyłce. Byli to jego dawni towarzysze, których spotkał w mieście Antrocez. Rokan, Vistan, Gera i Ceo. Szli właśnie spokojnym krokiem w kierunku Kuźni Północnej, rozmawiając między sobą. Gerę, jak zawsze, ktoś musiał nieść. Ten zaszczyt przypadł Rokanowi, który najwidoczniej aż pałał chęcią do tego zadania. Jego pomruki i narzekania dotarły nawet do uszu Riyena. Vistan szedł obok nich, rozglądając się czasami po bokach, być może szukając jakiegoś sklepu, bądź zakładu. Ceo stąpał na przodzie, torując im drogę w tłumie. - O proszę, twoi starzy znajomi. - uśmiechnęła się Shathra, wieszając ramię na Riyenie. Przybliżając swą twarz do jego uszu, szepnęła cicho - I co teraz? Tenebris dalej patrzył w kierunku grupki, przy okazji odpychając od siebie Shathrę. - Cóż, idą w tym samym kierunku, co my - odparł - Podążajmy. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił, i wkrótce ruszył naprzód. Kobieta zakrzyknęła za nim, by na nią poczekał, po czym dogoniła go. Przez całą drogę Riyen wpatrywał się co jakiś czas na swoich dawnych towarzyszy, ignorując akurat przechodzące obok postaci, które męczyły się z ominięciem go. Shathra tylko szła za nim, wzdychając pobłażliwie. Ceo parł naprzód, a jego kompani podążali za nim, unikając w ten sposób zabójczych fal tłumu. Przy kolejnej uliczce natłok zanikał, a swobodne poruszanie się po drodze nie graniczyło już z cudem. Shathra uśmiechnęła się i westchnęła z ulgą, rozciągając ręce. Do tej pory trzymała je ściśle przy sobie, bojąc się, aby nie straciła ich wśród zanikającego tłoku. Riyen również odprężył się, zarzucając barkami. Spod pancerza wydostało się charakterystyczne chrupnięcie. - Hej, wy. Nieznajomy głos zatrzymał grupkę. Riyen i Shathra również stanęli, zaciekawi nowym obrotem spraw. Za nimi stał masywny Steltianin odziany w ciemnozielony pancerz. Po jego bokach znajdowali się dwaj Zakazianie, uśmiechający się paskudnie. - Czego? - warknął Rokan, przypatrując się zawadiackim twarzom swych pobratymców. - Nic osobistego, po prostu potrzebuję kasy, by opłacić mój rejs z tego przeklętego miejsca - odparł Steltianin, szczerząc zęby. - Liczyłem na waszą pomoc. - Przykro mi - odgryzł się Rokan - Nie bawimy się w dobroczyńców. - Może to i lepiej. - Steltianin uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej, po czym jednym uderzeniem dłoni odepchnął Rokana. - Z-złaź ze mnie, gorylu! - krzyczała Gera, która wylądowała pod Zakazianinem. W międzyczasie Ceo i Vistan dobyli broni. To samo uczynili Skakdi towarzyszący Steltianinowi. - Brać ich, chłopcy! - zakrzyknął zakapior, po czym wraz ze Skakdi rzucił się na grupkę. Ceo swym ostrzem zablokował topór jednego ze Skakdi, podczas gdy drugi z impetem uderzył kolanem w brzuch Vistana. Vortixx splunął krwią i poleciał w tył. W międzyczasie Rokan, który już wstał z ziemi, siłował się ze Steltianinem. Gera odsunęła się, najwidoczniej uznając, że to jej nie dotyczy. - Mam nadzieję, że ten olbrzym skopie ci dupę, Rokan - mruknęła do siebie, najwidoczniej wciąż musiało ją boleć po zmiażdżeniu przez Skakdi. Riyen przyglądał się walce. Vistan, zdecydowanie najsłabszy, no, może poza Gerą, już leżał, trzęsąc się w bólu. Rokan również nie sprawiał się najlepiej, jego ramiona wydawały się łamać pod ciężarem ogromnych łapsk Steltianina. Jedynie Ceo zdawał się dawać sobie radę, całkiem zwinnie unikając ciosów walczącego Skakdi. Mimo to, wciąż pozostał w defensywie. - To chyba idealna pora do wejścia na scenę, nie sądzisz? - zapytała Shathra, uśmiechając się szeroko. Riyen jedynie mruknął w odpowiedzi. Rokan uderzył twardo o grunt. Skakdi zacisnął zęby, starając się stłumić ból ramion. Rozejrzał się. Vistan od dłuższego czasu był kopany przez sadystycznego Zakazianina, a Ceo, wzięty z zaskoczenia przez Steltianina, również tulił posadzkę. - No - zaczął Steltianin. - To może my pobawimy się w dobroczyńców, co, chłopaki? Wystarczy, że oddacie nam wszystko co macie, a zostawimy was w spokoju. - N-ngh... yy - Co tam bełkoczesz? Nie słyszę cię! - W-wal się. Steltianin zmrużył oczy, niezadowolony. Zaciskając pięść, przygotował się do ostatniego uderzenia. Wtem świst ostrza rozbrzmiał w uszach obecnych. Nagle obok Steltianina pojawiła się inna postać, z bronią ściskaną w lewej ręce. Rokan spojrzał na odzianego w czerń osobnika. Po chwili obok siebie usłyszał odgłos turlającego się przedmiotu. Postanowił to sprawdzić. Przy swoim ramieniu dostrzegł uciętą dłoń. Ryk Steltianina zagłuszył jego myśli. - Moja ręka! Moja ręka! - krzyczał. - Ty! Ty mała ku- Głos rannego przyćmiło ostrze przy jego krtani. - Nie odzywaj się - powiedział Riyen. - Nie chcę niepotrzebnej krwi na rękach. Towarzyszący bandycie Skakdi już rzucali się na napastnika, gdy zostali powstrzymani przez Shathrę. Kobieta skoczyła i kopnęła z całej siły w łeb pierwszego Zakazianina, po czym, lądując, podcięła drugiego. Uderzenie o ziemię pozbawiło go przytomności. Riyen zwinnie odsunął głowicę od szyi Steltianina, po czym jelcem uderzył w jego potylicę. Steltianin opadł na ziemię, nieprzytomny. Rokan przyglądał się temu z zaskoczeniem. W jednej chwili pozbyli się trzech przeciwników, którym oni nie dawali rady. Dodatkowo jeden nie posiadał ręki. Przytłoczony swoją bezsilnością, Skakdi jednak podniósł się i zmierzył wzrokiem nieznajomych. Podobnie uczynili jego towarzysze. Gera, widząc, że walka dobiegła końca, podeszła do swoich kompanów. Po chwili rozszerzyła oczy w zdziwieniu. - Ej, ty! - krzyknęła w kierunku Shathry. - Znam cię! Jesteś tą świrniętą babą, która zaatakowała nas półtora roku temu! Tą, która zabiła Tenara. Wezwana kobieta spoglądnęła na Matorankę, po czym westchnęła. - Masz strasznie nieprzyjemną pamięć - stwierdziła. - I nie zabiłam Tenara, czyż nie? - skierowała się do Riyena. Mężczyzna syknął, odkładając Ciszę na swoje miejsce. Grupka spojrzała na niego. Ten również skierował swój wzrok na nich, choć wydawał się patrzeć ponuro w przestrzeń. - To ty, Tenebrisie? - zapytał Vistan, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. - Cholera, a już cię grzebaliśmy! - uśmiechnął się Ceo. - Widzę, że nie za dobrze radziłeś sobie samemu. - stwierdził Rokan, perfidnie spoglądając na miejsce, gdzie winna zwisać ręka Riyena. Sielankową rozmowę przerwał donośny krzyk. - Hej! - zakrzyknęła Gera. - Wszystko świetnie w ogóle, ale dlaczego jesteś z tą psycholką, Tenar?! - Jak już wspomniałam, masz nieprzyjemną pamięć - stwierdziła Shathra, opierając się na barku Tenebrisa. - No i teraz nazywa się Riyen. - Nie obchodzi mnie jak on się teraz nazywa! - Gera zacisnęła zęby. - Hej, jednoręki, co to ma znaczyć? Ta wariatka chciała nas zabić, pamiętasz? Ciebie też! - Nie odzywaj się, niepoinformowana. - Riyen zmrużył oczy, skutecznie uciszając Matorankę spojrzeniem. - Po prostu wysłała mnie do odległego, zapomnianego przeze mnie miejsca. - Niby dokąd? - Do domu. ◊ ◊ ◊ Niski Toa wszedł do sali. W pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność, lecz on był w stanie dostrzec sylwetkę medytującej postaci. Mężczyzna westchnął, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Panie, zamierasz się ruszyć? Cheyz już czeka. Lśniące czerwienią oczy zabłysnęły w ciemności. - To dobrze, niech czeka. Ja mam czas. - Ale on nie ma. Postać spowita w cieniach mruknęła z niezadowoleniem. Postanowiła jednak się podnieść. Donośne chrupnięcie kości odbiło się w głowie Toa. Po chwili mężczyzna o czerwonych ślepiach stanął obok przybysza. Gwałtownie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Chodźmy - rzekł. - Nie możemy pozwolić mojemu bratu czekać. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra szła ponurym korytarzem więzienia miejskiego. Prowadził ją strażnik, Steltianin klasy wyższej, noszący szary, płytowy pancerz, standardowy dla pracowników więziennych. - To tutaj - odparł chrapliwym głosem, wskazując na celę. - Byle szybko, Toa. Daję ci 15 minut. Mówiąc to, Steltianin zostawił Shathrę samą z więźniami. Za kratami siedzieli dwaj Toa i Vortixx. Wpatrywali się w Toa ponuro, jakby chcieli zabić ją wzrokiem. - Ech - westchnęła Shathra, otwierając celę wytrychem. - No, panowie. Pogadajmy. Więźniowie wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Kobieta przykucnęła naprzeciwko nich. - Więc? Kto was nasłał? Więzieni raz jeszcze spojrzeli po sobie, zachowując milczenie. - Każda cela w tym więzieniu otoczona jest metalem, blokującym moce żywiołów. Wiedziałaś o tym, Toa? - odezwał się jeden z nich, Tarrek. - Hm? Ta, wiedziałam. Tarrek syknął. - Za kogo nas masz, Toa?! - ryknął, rzucając się na Shathrę. Jego współwięźniowie rozszerzyli oczy w przerażeniu. To trwało tak krótko, że można by to pominąć, choćby mrugając. Więziony Toa wrzasnął, gdy Shathra ostrzem swego sztyletu przebiła jego oko. Krew, wymieszana ze łzami, zaczęła cieknąć na chłodną posadzkę. - Ty cholerna-- Tarrek przerwał, spoglądając na kobietę. Jego twarz od razu przyjęła przerażony wyraz. Shathra, uśmiechając się przeraźliwie, wbiła ostrze w brzuch rannego Toa, tuż przy jego boku. Przebijając sztylet dalej, wbiła górną część klingi w ścianę celi. Tarrek splunął krwią i zaczął bełkotać, próbując przy tym wyciągnąć z siebie sztylet, ten jednak nawet się nie ruszył. Shathra wyprostowała się, po czym spojrzała na przestraszoną dwójkę więźniów i uśmiechnęła szeroko z zamkniętymi oczyma, a z jej ust wydobył się przerażający głos. - Mamy całe 15 minut na rozmowę. Poznajmy się bliżej. ◊ ◊ ◊ Otworzył oczy. Był tutaj, nareszcie. Znowu w tym mrocznym i tajemniczym miejscu. I jak zawsze męczyły go wizyty w nim, tak tym razem cieszył się, że tu jest. ''- O proszę. Dawnośmy się nie widzieli.'' Znany mu głos przykuł jego uwagę. Stała tam. Spowita w cieniach jak zawsze, jedynie jej oczy lśniły wśród ciemności. Choć ledwo mógł dostrzec jej sylwetkę, wydawało mu się, że na twarzy widniał u niej delikatny uśmiech. ''- Ta... wróciłem.'' ''- Co tym razem cię tu sprowadza?'' ''- Dobrze wiesz, co - odpowiedział niskim głosem.'' Dziewczynka wydawała się być zaskoczona, wydając z siebie pytające mruknięcie. Postawiła też jeden krok w tył. ''- Przez cały rok nie pojawiałaś się, od czasu tamtej walki - odparł. - Więc musiałem sam tu przyjść. Próbowałem i próbowałem... aż w końcu się udało.'' ''- Riyen, ja--'' '- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje wytłumaczenia!' Cała czerń otaczająca ten świat przeistoczyła się w buchającą czerwień. Mimo to nieznajoma wciąż pozostała pod osłoną cieni. Nie mogła jednak skryć w niej swego zdziwienia. Spojrzała na niego. Stał tam, jego oczy płonęły czerwienią. Ziemia, jeśli można tu o takowej mówić, zaczęła pękać, podobnie jak wszystko inne. I na tą jedną, krótką chwilę, nieznajoma dostrzegła tą przerażającą manifestację okrutnej prawdy. Za nim zaczęły kształtować się cienie, czerwień zanikała za sprawą mroku, a wśród niej pojawiła się ogromna sylwetka straszliwej bestii. Jej oczy mieniły się barwami krwi. Riyen stał pod nią, jego oczy spoglądały jak jej ślepia. Dziewczyna zaczęła się bać. Wtem wszystko ustało. Ogromna sylwetka zniknęła, pęknięcia wyparowały. Jedynie otaczająca wszystko czerwień pozostała, burząc się niekontrolowanie. ''- Nie przyszedłem tutaj cię oskarżać - rzekł, najwidoczniej uspakajając się. - Chcę tylko porozmawiać.'' Wszędobylski karmazyn przestał płonąć, teraz tylko delikatnie lewitując wokół wszystkiego. ''- O-o czym?'' ''- O Arkocie.'' ''- O Arkocie? - Nieznajoma rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu. Przez chwilę chciała okłamać go, jakoby nie znała nikogo takiego, ale widząc jego spojrzenie, odrzuciła ten pomysł. - Co chciałbyś wiedzieć?'' ''- Wszystko, co wiesz.'' ''- Nie mogę--'' ''- Nie obchodzi mnie co możesz. Niby kto ci tutaj zabroni?'' ''- Nie każda wiedza jest dla ciebie. Albo przynajmniej, nie dla takiego ciebie - powiedziała, odzyskując fason. - Ale postaram się odpowiedzieć na niektóre z twoich pytań.'' Zmrużył oczy, niezadowolony tym faktem. Ale cóż, lepsze to niż nic. ''- Zacznijmy od tego, kim on dokładnie jest?'' ''- Jego przeszłość kryje się za maską - rzekła, po czym dodała. - Prawie jak twoja.'' ''- Dlaczego to jego wyznaczono na pierwowzór mojego... naszych ciał?'' ''- Czy to nie oczywiste? Ponieważ się nadawał. Miał wszystko, czego Stwórcy potrzebowali od was. Poza tym, że miał jedynie jedno życie.'' ''- Co?'' ''- Powodem, dla którego ty i pozostali powstaliście, było pozyskanie ogromnej mocy jednego z potężniejszych Heretów. Stwórcy mogliby użyć samego Arkotha, ale obawiali się, że jeśli ten nie poradzi sobie z taką mocą, stracą cenne ciało. Więc, co wystarczyło zrobić? - powiedziała. - Stworzyć kilka kopii.'' ''- Mówisz, jakby był on czymś specjalnym.'' ''- Bo jest.'' Rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Niezwłocznie postanowił zapytać: ''- Dlaczego? Co czyniło go specjalnym?'' ''- Praktycznie wszystko. Sama jego egzystencja. Był tak wielkim ewenementem, że nawet Stwórcy nie potrafili w pełni ocenić jego siły.'' ''- A ty potrafisz?'' '' Przez chwilę milczała. W końcu jednak postanowiła się odezwać.'' ''- Jest silny. Nawet bardzo. Nie sądzę, że skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że jest jednym z najpotężniejszych Toa, jacy stąpali po tym świecie.'' Z jego ust wydobył się pomruk. Choć wiedział, że mówi szczerze, nie podobała mu się ta odpowiedź. Jego głowa opadła, przytłoczona tym wiadomościami. ''- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - odparł, podnosząc wzrok. - Czy to on zabił moich braci i siostry?'' Nieznajoma zmrużyła oczy. ''-... Na to pytanie nie mogę odpowiedzieć. - wtem rozszerzyła oczy i zaczęła się gwałtownie rozglądać. - O nie... Musisz się obudzić, teraz!'' ''- Co?'' Nagle ziemia zaczęła się pod nim topić, a on sam tonąć w morzu czerwieni. Z niesamowitą szybkością zniknął pod warstwami karmazynu. Riyen uderzył twardo o grunt. Chłód przeszył jego ciało, powodując, że podniósł się gwałtownie. Rozejrzał się. Był w jakimś opuszczonym budynku, prawdopodobnie magazynie. Pomieszczenie pełne było mebli i gór przeróżnych rupieci. Gdzieniegdzie walił się gruz i pył. Wtem nagle zapalone światło uderzyło w jego oczy. Gdy już przyzwyczaił się do jasności pomieszczenia, zauważył, że za ogromnymi oknami, ustawionymi w szeregu na ścianach, słońce zaczęło już zachodzić. - Czekałem na ciebie. Tajemniczy głos odwrócił jego uwagę od słońca. Riyen spojrzał w kierunku dźwięku. Na wysokim, drewnianym biurku siedział mężczyzna, odziany w ciemnobrązowy płaszcz. Jego czarno-karmazynowy pancerz wyróżniał się na tle szarawych ścian. - Witaj, Tertiumie - odezwał się. - Mój bracie. Rozdział V Dhegor oparł się delikatnie o fotel, odkładając podtrzymującą go lagę na bok. Wpatrywał się w niebo, w podróżujące chmury i opadające promyki słońca. To pierwszy raz od dawna, kiedy poczuł, że żyje. Tę sielankę przerwało mu wtargnięcie Shivy, która z impetem otworzyła drzwi tarasu. - ...Czcigodny - wysapała, ledwo dysząc. - Słyszałam, że wysłałeś Ashada do Tyhgry? - Owszem - odparł Turaga, biorąc łyk herbaty. - Prosiłem go, aby kogoś dla mnie sprowadził. Proszę, usiądź - powiedział, wskazując na krzesło obok jego własnego. Shiva posłusznie usiadła na siedzeniu. - Czy to na pewno w porządku, wysyłać go samemu? - Masz jakieś wątpliwości, czy sobie poradzi? - Ach, nie, nie - zaprzeczyła. - Zastanawiam się, czy wykona zadanie. To... w końcu najemnik, prawda? No chyba, że sporo mu zapłaciłeś. - Nic mu nie zapłaciłem. Zapłatę znajdzie na miejscu. - Hę? Chyba nie bardzo rozumiem. Dhegor parsknął śmiechem. - Ashad jest gwałtowny, impulsywny i nadmiernie dociekliwy - stwierdził Turaga. - Dlatego też wystarczyło go natchnąć, pokazać mu znaki, a on z chęcia zaczął je czytać. - A...acha. - Spokojnie, wróci - zapewniał. - Może nauczyłem go czytać znaki, ale nie rozumieć. Mówiąc to, Dhegor nonszalancko wziął jeszcze jeden łyk herbaty. - Niesamowite. - Co takiego? - Ten smak. Dawno nie piłem tak wyśmienitej herbaty. Shiva zmrużyła jedno oko, wykazując zdziwienie, lecz po chwili uśmiechnęła się. Żegnając Turagę z szacunkiem, zostawiła Dhegora sam na sam z piękną panoramą niebios. ◊ ◊ ◊ Ashad wylądował twardo na podłożu kanałów. Według Ulegyna, z którym się uprzednio spotkał, coś co chciał odzyskać Dhegor znajdowało się pod ziemią. - Niech to szlag. Najemnik sprawdził swoje uzbrojenie. Na płachcie materiału, zapiętej wokół jego pasa, przyszyte były uchwyty, na których trzymały się przeróżne bronie palne, od pistoletów zaczynając, idąc przez karabiny, a na strzelbach kończąc. Trochę wyżej umieszczone były dwie pochwy, jedna na każdy bok, w których spoczywały krótkie sztylety. Ashad przypiął latarkę z kamienia świetlnego do skroni maski i rozejrzał się. Łukowy sufit podziemi ciągnął się w obu kierunkach. Jego płaska, wyrównana rzeźba, przyćmiona była rdzą. Kanały mogłyby zdawać się enigmatyczne, zagadkowe. Jak widział je Ashad? Brud, smród i ubóstwo. Najemnik ruszył przed siebie. Wilgotne uczucie na butach i odgłosy zaburzonej powierzchni wody towarzyszyły mu z każdym krokiem. Co jakiś czas ciszę przerywał też dźwięk kapiących z sufitu kropli. Rozwidlenie dróg. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać i od razu ruszył w prawo. Zapach stęchlizny aż kłuł w oczy. Ashad nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Napięcie zwiększała nie tylko ciągła cisza przerywana kapaniem, ale również rozkładające się zwłoki, leżące na jego drodze. Umierająca desperacja w oczach trupów napawała go niepewnością. Tym bardziej, że do tej pory nie dostrzegł żadnej żywej duszy. Ashad słyszał o płaczkach. Szwendały się po kanałach, ale jak na razie nie zauważył żadnego. Ciagle czuł, jakby jeden podążał za nim, a on, nieświadomy, wchodził w paszczę śmierci. To przeczucie ujawniało się w przechodzących po kręgosłupie ciarkach. Wtem najemnik usłyszał podejrzany dźwięk. Od razu odwrócił się, lecz nie zastał tam nikogo. Odwrócił się jeszcze raz. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy trzymał w dłoni pistolet energetyczny, gotowy do odpalenia. Odgłos nasilał się. Wypaczone charczenie odbijało się echem w jego głowie. Krople zaczęły szybciej spadać, a tynk odpadać od ścianek kanału. Gdy dźwięk zdawał się być już tuż przy nim, Ashad zaczął biec przed siebie. W takiej sytuacji nie mógł stać w miejscu. Teraz charczenie przemieniło się w głośny wrzask. Najemnik odruchowo zmrużył oczy, przytłumiony głośnością dźwięku. Ashad biegł dalej, próbując uciec od hałasu. Wtem droga zawaliła się przed nim. Najemnik zaczął spadać w dół, aż w końcu uderzył twardo o grunt. Ból rozszedł się po plecach, a z ust mężczyzny wydobył się siarczysty wulgaryzm. Mimo trudności, Ashad wstał. Jego obolałe ciało ledwo mogło się ruszać. Powoli postawił kilka kroków. Rozejrzał się. Jego latarka została uszkodzona podczas upadku, więc widział przed sobą jedynie ciemność, udekorowaną niewyraźnymi konturami otoczenia. Nagle rzucił mu się w oczy nietypowy przedmiot. Najemnik podszedł do niego i dotknął. Ten gwałtownie zaczął świecić, a za nim, niczym kolejne ogniwa łańcucha, zapaliły się inne światła. Okazało się, że ta część sufitu przepełniona była kamieniami świetlnymi, które mogłyby rozświetlić najciemniejsze ciemności. Ashad zmrużył oczy od nadmiaru światła, lecz szybko dostosował się do jasności. Głośny trzask odwrócił jego uwagę od świateł. Ashad gwałtownie spojrzał w tym kierunku. Dostrzegł tam zgarbioną istotę, wpatrującą się w niego lśniącymi oczami. Z jej ust wyciekała flegma i zapewne inne wydzieliny. Kończyny kreatury były powykręcane, lecz jej udawało się jakimś cudem utrzymać w pozycji stojącej. Na twarzy nosiła pękniętą maskę, a raczej jej fragment. Dolna część, obejmująca żuchwę, wciąż trzymała się na zdeformowanej głowie. Następny chrzęst. Tym razem za plecami. Ashad spojrzał jedynie ukradkiem oka za siebie, nie spuszczając wzroku z istoty. Za nim stała kolejna, dużo większa i dużo chudsza. Jej cienkie odnóża zakończone były czymś, co wyglądało na dłonie, z ostrymi i długimi pazurami. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszego, ta nie miała na sobie maski, więc dwie pary czerwonych ślepi wpatrywała się bezpośrednio w najemnika. Zakrwawione szczękoczułki ociekały śliną. Z ciemności wyszły następne, zaś z góry zeskoczyły kolejne. I zanim się obejrzał, Ashad był otoczony przez nieznajomych. Płaczki. Bez dwóch zdań. Mężczyzna przyglądał się ich powykręcanym ciałom, kryjąc obrzydzenie jedynie za maską. - Sssspójhrzcie. Świeże mięsssko. - Wphrawdzie to nie jest żarcie z góry, ale... ssam się napatoczył. - Jak tahmta. Ashad zmrużył oczy, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie. Nawet dla niego zdawało się to smutne, widząc, jak bardzo ich dusze zostały skrzywione, wraz z ciałami. Wtem jedna z kreatur rzuciła się na najemnika, najwidoczniej nie mogąc wytrzymać z głodu. Mężczyzna w porę zareagował i chwycił karykaturę za głowę. Nagle jej żuchwa została rozerwana, a z gardła wyleciała macka, zakończona spiralą ostrych kłów. Zaskoczony Ashad bez namysłu wystrzelił dwa razy w kierunku bestii. Naboje energetyczne z łatwością przeszyły jego głowę, pozbawiając żywota. Martwe ciało opadło na ziemię. Pozostali, widząc to, odpowiedzieli dosyć gwałtownie. Hurtem rzucili się na Ashada, gotowi zjeść go wraz z pancerzem. Zdziwiony najemnik szybko chwycił jeden karabin w wolną dłoń i wystrzelił salwę pocisków, zabijając pięciu płaczków. Reszta odskoczyła, zauważając, że ich ofiara nie zamierza się poddać. Ashad włożył pistolet w uścisk i sięgnął po strzelbę. Od razu wystrzelił z obrzyna, rozrywając ciało następnego płaczka. Stwory nie zamierzały już czekać. Rzuciły się na niego jeszcze raz. Najemnik odskoczył w dół, pod płaczkami za nim, po czym przestrzelił lecących nad nim nabojami karabinu. Ślizgając się na plecach, odbił się barkami od ściany kanału i wystrzelił kolejną salwę, pozbawiając życia trzech stworów. Widząc, że broń się przegrzała, Ashad w jednej chwili przyczepił karabin, po czym sięgnął do drugiej strzelby i natychmiast wystrzelił. Jego ramię prawie złamało się pod wpływem odrzutu. Prawie jednak nie rozerwał się łeb kreatury, który teraz w częściach turlał się po ziemi. Kolejne dwa płaczki naskoczyły na niego. Ashad momentalnie odłożył obie strzelby, po czym sięgnął po ostrza. Unikając szponów bestii, zamaszystym cięciem poderżnął obu gardła. W trakcie prostowania postury najemnik schował jeden sztylet, a drugim rzucił w kolejnego przeciwnika, przebijając jego czoło. Mając wolną dłoń, mężczyzna chwycił po pistolet energetyczny i zabił kilkoma strzałami następnych płaczków. Szybko odłożył broń, po czym przeturlał się do przeszytych ostrzem zwłok, i włożył wyciągnięty uprzednio sztylet z powrotem do pochwy. Kolejny stwór skoczył mu na plecy i zaczął szarpać. Ashad zacisnął zęby, po czym chwycił za strzelbę i kolbą przerzucił płaczka nad sobą. Gdy bestia już leżała, najemnik strzelił jej w twarz, rozrywając ją. Rozejrzał się. Trzy kolejne cele biegły ku niemu. Mężczyzna gwałtownie zacisnął dłonie na chwycie pistoletu i wystrzelił trzy pociski. Truposze poturlały się po ziemi. Ashad dyszał ciężko. Niestety, nie dane mu było odpocząć. Następne płaczki szarżowały ku niemu. Najemnik w wolną dłoń chwycił karabin i odpalił salwę pocisków w ich kierunku. Ku jego niezadowoleniu, dwóm udało się przeżyć. Pierwszy z nich zbliżył się do niego i rozszarpał zbroję na torsie, aż po samo mięso. Krew trysnęła na zadowoloną twarz bestii. Wtem wbiła się ona w grunt, powalona przez kolbę karabinu. Drugiej udało się zranić ramię Ashada, lecz szybko skończyła z kilkoma wypalonymi dziurami na ciele. Najemnik sprawdził swój stan. Jego prawe ramię, zranione przez kreaturę, ledwo utrzymywało broń w dłoni, a co dopiero mogło z niej strzelać. Przeklął siarczyście. Bestie, najwidoczniej przestraszone zdolnościami Ashada, czekały powoli na odpowiedni moment. Najemnik wykorzystał to, by odłożyć pistolet i karabin, a także chwycić w ranne ramię strzelbę. Używając bandaża, przywiązał je do kolby broni, po czym zdrową ręką chwycił za dół lufy. Płaczki, teraz jakby bardziej liczebne niż wcześniej, zdawały się szykować do następnego ataku. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Po ścianach kanału odbił się charakterystyczny odgłos przeładowywanej broni. Chwilę później jednak został zakłócony przez karykaturalną symfonię tuzina wrzasków. ◊ ◊ ◊ Zacisnęła palce na ziemi. Istota czuła jak słabnie. Zdawało się, że nie mogła krwawić już bardziej. Cóż, los potrafił zaskakiwać. Jej przymrużone oczy patrzyły w przód. Wyglądała żałośnie, aczkolwiek jak pięknie w swej desperacji. Jedyne, o czym myślała, to "nie zamykać oczu" i "przeć naprzód". Usłyszała kroki. Jej oczy od razu rozszerzyły się, w przerażeniu. Czyżby się zbliżali? Chcieli dokończyć czynu? Nie. Nie mogła na to pozwolić. Zaczęła czołgać się jeszcze szybciej. Kroki stawały się intensywniejsze, bliższe. Nie miała już siły. Poddała się, przestała ruszać. I tak ją znajdą, idąc za krwawą ścieżką, którą im wyznaczyła. Słyszała kroki za sobą. Ich właściciel stał tuż obok nich. Nie miała siły, nie miała odwagi, by się odwrócić. Zamknęła oczy, przekreślając już swój los. - A więc to ty. Słysząc normalny głos, otworzyła oczy i spojrzała za siebie. Tam stał poturbowany mężczyzna w zniszczonej, niegdyś czysto szarej zbroi. Jego brzuch owinięty był sporym bandażem, zabrudzonym czerwienią. Nieznajomy wyciągnął ku niej dłoń. - Jestem Ashad - powiedział. - Chodź. Wracamy na powierzchnię. Rozdział VI Riyen podniósł się, nie spuszczając wzroku z nieznajomego. Ten spokojnie siedział na drewnianym meblu, cierpliwie obserwując każdy ruch Tenebrisa. Tertium przyglądnął się mu. Mężczyzna odziany był w czarno-czerwony pancerz, z łańcuchami inskrypcji wyrytymi na jego powierzchni, których Riyen nie potrafił odczytać. Jego maska, utrzymana w kolorystyce zbroi, miała mocne, szpiczaste kształty, utrzymując atmosferę grozy wokół niej. W prawej dłoni nieznajomy trzymał kostur. - Kim ty jesteś? - zapytał Riyen. - Kim jestem? - potwórzył. - Czyżbyś mnie nie pamiętał? Tenebris rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu, zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. Po chwili jednak je zmrużył, spoglądając groźnie w jego kierunku. - Arkoth... W istocie, siedzącym przed nim mężczyzną był nikt inny, jak Toa Cienia Arkoth. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, widząc wyraz twarzy Tenebisa. - Dobrze. Lepiej. A teraz, Tertium... - odezwał się. - Porozmawiamy o starych czasach? Riyen machnął ręką, a za nią ruszyła cienista macka, wprost ku Arkothowi. Toa prychnął z niezadowoleniem, nawet się nie ruszając. Wtem cienisty korzeń rozproszył się. Tenebris nie krył zaskoczenia. - Daj spokój, czego się dziwisz? Nie ty jeden potrafisz bawić się cieniami. Arkoth wstał z biurka. Riyen rzucił się w jego stronę, z Ciszą w gotowości. Toa z łatwością zablokował sztych kosturem, po czym odepchnął Tenebrisa. Riyen wylądował w pozycji kucznej, lecz zanim zdążył się podnieść, potężne kopnięcie w twarz odepchnęło go w tył. Tertium uderzył twardo o grunt, z jego ust pociekła krew. Nim się podniósł, kolejny kopniak powstrzymał go od tego. Riyen przeturlał się raz, lądując na plecach. Jego oddech był ciężki, nieregularny. Wtem cienie Arkotha podniosły Tenebrisa, tak, że ich twarze wyrównały się. Riyen syknął. Toa uśmiechnął sie jedynie, po czym uderzył swą kopię w brzuch. Tertium splunął krwią i odleciał w dal, rzucony przez cieniste macki. - Wy nigdy się nie nauczycie - rzekł Arkoth. - Nędzna kopia nie pokona oryginału. Tym razem Riyen zdążył się podnieść. Arkoth jednak pozostał niewzruszony, stojąc w miejscu i patrząc się obojętnie na Tertiuma. - Ale nie sprowadziłem cię tu, by z tobą walczyć - stwierdził, zamykając oczy. - Chciałem tylko czegoś się od ciebie dowiedzieć. Gdzie. jest. Cytadela? Riyen spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony. - O-o czym ty mówisz? - wysapał. Arkoth otworzył delikatnie oczy, spoglądając ponuro na Tenebrisa. Nagle cienista ręka uderzyła w plecy Riyena, odrzucając go, wprost w ręce Toa. Arkoth chwycił Tertiuma za szyję i podniósł. Riyen na próżno starał się chwytać powietrze. Toa syknął i rzucił nim wprost na szafę. Mebel roztrzaskał się hałaśliwie. Tenebris otarł krew spod maski i spojrzał na Arkotha. Ten uśmiechał się. - Przestań kłamać, Tertiumie - powiedział. - Doskonale wiem, że w niej byłeś. Nie musisz kryć się z oczywistością. Riyen zaczął kojarzyć fakty, przypominając sobie wszystkie dziwne miejsca, które odwiedził w ostatnim czasie. Na myśl przyszło mu tylko... - Laboratorium Stwórców - pomyślał na głos. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, od razu skierował się do Arkotha. - Ono przepadło, zawaliło się. Po co chcesz je odnaleźć? - Och, Tertiumie. - Arkoth pokręcił głową, udając niezadowolenie. - Nie obchodzi mnie samo laboratorium, lecz to, co skrywa. Och, a skrywa tak wiele. Riyen wstał i próbował skorzystać z faktu, że Arkoth zajął się swoimi miejscami. Tenebris próbował ciąć Toa, lecz ten zwinnie uniknął ostrza i powalił napastnika jednym uderzeniem dłoni. Tertium gwałtownie przeturlał się, jak najdalej od przeciwnika. Arkoth uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. Riyen wstał i ruszył do kolejnego ataku. Obaj zaczęli wymianę ciosów. - Dlaczego... - Hm? - Dlaczego przebudziłeś Nihil Nostrę? Arkoth zmrużył jedno oko, wyrażając zdziwienie. Nie powstrzymało go to jednak przed zablokowaniem ostrza Ciszy. Toa uśmiechnął się. - O czym ty mó-- - Nie udawaj przede mną. Wiem o wszystkim... - powiedział. - ... Trzecie Oko. Tym razem Arkoth zmrużył oboje oczu, a uśmiech zniknął z twarzy. Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi Riyena, uderzył go pięścią w brzuch. Tenebris postawił kilka kroków w tył, lecz utrzymał się na nogach, ponownie atakując. - Nie wiesz niczego. Dostrzegłeś zaledwie czubek góry lodowej, ale nie spojrzałeś pod wodę. - Tyle mi na razie wystarczy. Odpowiedz mi: dlaczego? -Dlaczego? - Arkoth parsknął. - Mój plan wychodzi poza twoje rozumowanie. Używając cieni, Toa wystawił Riyena na serię ciosów. Tenebris splunął krwią, lecz udało mu się umknąć kolejnym uderzeniom. Riyen zmrużył oczy, ponownie próbując zranić Toa. Arkoth jednak rozciął końcówką kostura pancerz na torsie Riyena. Z nowej rany pociekła krew. Tenebris syknął, po czym został powalony przez kopnięcie Arkotha. Toa uśmiechnął się przerażająco, po czym kopnął go w podbródek, podrzucając, i powalił drzewcem kostura. - Zamierzam osiągnąć coś wspaniałego. Coś, czego nie będziesz w stanie pojąć, Tertiumie. Tenebris splunął krwią. Próbował uciec, lecz Arkoth chwycił go za nogę i przebił ją kosturem. Riyen ryknął głośno, gdy Toa gwałtownie wysunął ostrze, pozwalając krwi wylecieć. - A co ty osiągniesz? - zapytał, kopiąc Tenebrisa. - Jesteś złamanym człowiekiem... Używając cieni, chwycił Tertiuma w cienistą dłoń i zaczał nim miotać po całej sali. - ...zapomnianą klęską.... Riyen zwymiotował krwią, gdy Arkoth rzucił nim w ścianę. - ...nędzną kopią... Toa wbił grot kostura pod bark Tenebrisa. - ...z góry skazaną na porażkę. Ten spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem, nie czując już nawet bólu. Arkoth uśmiechnął się. - Wiesz, czemu mówią na mnie Trzecie Oko? Wtem część maski, znajdująca się na czole, rozsunęła się, ukazując skrywane za nią trzecie "ślepie". Riyen spojrzał na to, zdumiony. Wtem, Oko zaczęło lśnić, a wokół niego skumulowała się energia. Oko zapłonęło nagle żywszym światłem, które oślepiło Riyena. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra przemierzała właśnie przepełnioną drogę. Wracała właśnie z więzienia. W przeciwieństwie do jej typowego zachowania, była przytłoczona, ponura. Zdawała się zanikać w tłumie. - Ech - westchnęła. - Trzeba porozmawiać z Riyenem. Wtem do jej uszu dobiegł głośny dźwięk eksplozji. Toa rozejrzała się. Cóż, nie mogła pominąć tych ogromnych chmur dymu. - Mam co do tego złe przeczucia. Nawet nie wiedząc jak bardzo ma rację, Shathra ruszyła biegiem w kierunku wybuchu. ◊ ◊ ◊ - Co to było, do cholery? - zapytała Gera, obserwując w zaskoczeniu wzlatujące ku niebu kłęby dymu. Rokan zamyślił się. Ceo i Vistan spoglądali zdziwieni w kierunku zdarzenia. Dopiero co wyszli z ogromnego domu na obrzeżach miasta. Ulice były puste, zapewne wszyscy ruszyli na miejsce zdarzenia. - Och, nie martwcie się. Po prostu druga część Planu ruszyła z impetem. Nieznajomy głos odwrócił ich uwagę od wybuchu. Zanim jednak mogli dostrzec tajemniczą postać, padli nieprzytomni. Odziany w płaszcz mężczyzna wysunął się z cienia. Za nim stało kilka innych sylwetek. - Nie miejcie mi tego za złe - uśmiechnął się. - Ja tylko wykonuję rozkazy. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra zatrzymała się. Tłum przeróżnych istot roznosił wodę w wiadrach, próbując ugasić pożar. Jak na razie, daremnie. Kobieta skupiła swój wzrok. Wśród dymu dostrzegła dwa kształty. Jeden nie ruszał się w pozycji półleżącej, drugi zaś stał nad nim, i jedynie opatulający go materiał poruszał się na wietrze. Kopeć zaczął ustępować i Shathra była już w stanie rozpoznać oba kształty. Tyle, że nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co ujrzała. Riyen opierał się o warstwy zniszczonej ściany. Jego pancerz utopiony był pod warstwą brunatnej krwi, a on sam dychał ciężko, z szeroko rozwartymi oczyma. Nad nim stał Arkoth i uśmiechał się triumfalnie. Spod maski wylatywała otworem na czole smuga jasnego dymu. Shathra syknęła i od razu rzuciła się ku Toa, który dopiero teraz zdawał się ją zauważyć. Mimo to spojrzał na nią obojętnie. To podsyciło wściekłość kobiety, która przy mężczyźnie nachyliła się i próbowała ciąć z dołu. Arkoth prychnął, po czym ruszył dalszą od napastniczki nogą, dzięki czemu ciało umknęło krótkiej klindze sztyletu. Wykorzystując lukę w obronie przeciwniczki, chwycił ją za nadgarstek i wykręcił go. Shathra zacisnęła zęby, próbując powstrzymać bolesny krzyk. Ostrze, wolne od uścisku dłoni, opadło na ziemię. Kobieta spojrzała groźnie na przeciwnika, po czym oparła swoją postawę na nienaruszonej dłoni i machnęła nogą, kopiąc Arkotha w twarz. Uderzenie odepchnęło go w dal. Toa przeturlał się jednak i wylądował zwinnie na ugiętych kolanach. - Ach, Shathra. - Podniósł się i westchnął nonszalancko. - Nie widziałem cię od dawna. Najwidoczniej jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Jesteś tak przewidywalna jak zawsze. - Ty również się nie zmieniłeś - odparła. - Wciąż za dużo gadasz. Arkoth uśmiechnął się. - Nie kryj się za słowami, Shathro - powiedział. - Nie jesteś w stanie mnie zatrzymać. Nikt nie jest. - Megalomański, zbyt pewny siebie... Jak każdy, przykładny złoczyńca. - Uśmiechnęła się. Arkoth odwzajemnił ten gest. - Miło było cię znów spotkać, moja droga - rzekł. - Ale niestety muszę już znikać. Straż miejska i te sprawy. Co poradzisz? Arkoth już zamierzał odejść, lecz zatrzymał go pewien głos. - N...ngh... n-nie... - Riyen bełkotał ciężko, spluwając krwią. - Co tam mówisz? Nie słyszę cię, za bardzo stękasz z bólu. - N-n-nie... pozwo...lę ci u-uciec. - Tenebris ostatkiem sił podniósł się na równe nogi. Nie skończyło się to dla niego dobrze. Zwymiotował krwią. - Zabiłeś moich braci... moje siostry... a-a teraz... stoisz przede mną... Śmiejesz się przy mnie... Jak śmiesz uśmiechać się przy mnie? Jak możesz w ogóle myśleć, że pozwolę ci uciec?! - Uciec? - Arkoth uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. - Nie uciekam. Odchodzę. Uciekałbym, gdybym miał tu czego się bać. A nie mam. - Zamor... zamordowałeś... moich pobratymców. - Hmph - prychnął. - Tak ci powiedzieli? Riyen, mimo wycieńczenia, rozszerzył oczy. - Nie męcz swojego i tak wycieńczonego już ciała, zadając pytanie, Tertiumie - zaczął. - To smutne, jak ludzie wokół ciebie cię oszukują. Jesteś bezradny, żałosny. Może czas przedstawić ci prawdę. Co o tym myślisz, Shathro? Riyen spojrzał zmęczonymi oczyma na kobietę. Ta odwróciła wzrok. - A teraz, jeśli pozwolicie... - odezwał się Arkoth. - Czas nagli. Do następnego. - Zanim jednak odszedł, odwrócił się jeszcze raz do Tenebrisa. - Radzę sprawdzić, co u twoich przyjaciół. Mówiąc to, Toa wykorzystał cienie, by oddalić się z miejsca zdarzenia. Głupim byłoby gonienie za nim - zanim Riyen zdążył się obejrzeć, Arkotha już nie było. Tenebris zwymiotował krwią raz jeszcze. Czuł, jak jego ciało staje się ciężkie, jak grunt zaczyna się topić. Przeciążył się, zdecydowanie. O co chodziło Arkothowi? Co Shathra ma z tym wspólnego? Nie, to teraz nie miało znaczenia. Teraz musiał... jedynie odpocząć. Shathra od razu skoczyła ku niemu, gdy Riyen zaczął upadać. Nim uderzył o twardy grunt, jej ramiona pochwyciły go, ratując od upadku. Kobieta przyjrzała się mu. Był w żałosnym stanie. Krew wręcz padała niczym deszcz z powierzchni jego pancerza. - Cholera jasna, cholera... Medyk! Potrzebuję medyka! Krzyk Shathry rozniósł się w powietrzu. Po chwili w jej kierunku zaczęli biec mieszkańcy z bandażami, gazami, a także prowizorycznymi noszami. - Hej, Riyen! Słyszysz mnie? - Shathra zaczęła panikować. - Tylko... tylko nie zasypiaj! Nie zasypiaj! Nie zasypiaj!! Daremne jednak były to prośby i błagania. I choć Shathra mogła tego nie zobaczyć, prawdopodobnie przez szok, to oczy Riyena zamknęły się, a ciało popadło w bezwład. Tertium stracił przytomność. Rozdział VII Otworzył oczy. Westchnął, widząc swoje otoczenie. Znowu tutaj. Znowu ta sama sytuacja. Rozejrzał się. Nie dostrzegł jednak tajemniczej istotki, skrywającej się wśród cieni. Czuł, że coś się nie zgadza. Coś zdecydowanie było nie tak. Spojrzał w dół i nie dowierzył. Posoka, pogrążająca jego pancerz, spływała w dół, zabarwiając wodniste podłoże na czerwono. Wtem krople krwi przestały spadać i zaczęły unosić się do góry, otaczając go. Nagle zaczęły wirować, tworząc wokół niego krwisty huragan. Ów huragan zamroził się gwałtownie, by po chwili roztrzaskać na drobne kryształki, które zamarły w powietrzu. Wpatrywał się w nie jak zaczarowany, próbując zrozumieć sytuację, w jakiej się znalazł. Nagle odłamki skierowały się ku niemu i przeszyły jego ciało. Rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Lepka substancja wypłynęła z dziur, tworząc płynne wzory na powierzchni pancerza. Zmrużył ślepia, jakby zawiedziony. Mimo widocznych ran, nie czuł bólu, ni zmęczenia. Ignorując powbijane w jego cielsko kryształy, postawił kilka kroków przed siebie, wzburzając taflę zabarwionej na czerwono cieczy. Delikatne muskanie na stopach nieco go łaskotało, ale czuł się dziwnie spokojny, stawiając następne kroki. Jego własna lekkość sprawiała mu wrażenie, jakoby unosił się nad ziemią. Niesamowite uczucie. ''- Wyglądasz, jakbyś dobrze się bawił.'' Jej delikatny głos dotarł do jego uszu. Odwrócił się, by ją dostrzec. Jak zwykle, stała z dala od niego, okryta cienistą szatą. Wpatrywała się w niego spokojnie swymi jaskrawymi oczyma. ''- Chwila odpoczynku jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.'' ''- Więc nie pamiętasz niczego? - zapytała smutnym tonem.'' Spojrzał na nią, chcąc już pytać o co jej chodzi. Wtem jednak jego umysł przeszyły obrazy najbliższych wspomnień. Rozwarł oczy. Struktura podłoża stała się nieregularna, o mało się nie potknął. ''- Czy ja...?'' ''- Gdybyś umarł, nie byłoby cię tutaj - pokiwała przecząco głową.'' ''- Jasne - odparł, po czym westchnął, jakby zdając sobie z czegoś sprawę. - Arkoth! Tyle... tyle go szukałem. Nie pozwolę mu uciec!'' ''- Uspokój się - uciszyła go. - Minęło kilka dni odkąd cię pokonał. Jego już nie ma, przepadł jak kamień w wodę. - Mężczyzna przeklął siarczyście.'' Spojrzała na niego. Był zirytowany, niespokojny. Mruknęła smutno. Nie chciała go dalej ranić. Wiedziała jednak, że musi. ''- Twoi przyjaciele zniknęli, najpewniej porwali ich ludzie Arkotha.'' Rozszerzył oczy. Zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Arkoth też o nich wspominał. Nie mogło być jaśniejszych dowodów. ''- Nie martw się. - Do jego uszu dotarł jej głos, delikatny i ciepły. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. A teraz idź. Po tych wszystkich dniach czas się trochę poruszać.'' Spojrzał na nią zdumiony, lecz po chwili uśmiechnął się. Spojrzał na siebie. Zaczął znikać. To dobry znak. Spoglądnął na nią. Stała tam, wpatrzona w niego, a wśród ciemności dostrzegał jej blady uśmiech. Umierający, lecz szczery. To dobry znak. Poczuł się lżej na duchu. Wstawał, budził się. W jego oczach, dotąd pustych i martwych, można było dostrzec znowu życie. To dobry znak. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra weszła do niewielkiego pokoiku, usytuowanego na piętrze karczmy Guska. Pomieszczenie wynajmowane było przez Riyena i tutaj też go przyniosła, gdy medycy się nim zajęli. Kobieta spojrzała posępnie. Dalej tam leżał, nieruchomy jak co dzień. Toa przysiadła przy nim i zaczęła wymieniać bandaże. Zakrwawione warstwy materiału już nie lepiły się jak przy zakładaniu, najwidoczniej przestał krwawić. Shathra westchnęła z ulgą, zdarzało się bowiem podczas poprzednich dni, że rany otwierały się na nowo i musiała je z powrotem tamować. A nie było to wygodne, czy też przyjemne zajęcie. Kobieta sukcesywnie odwinęła bandaż, wpatrując się w Riyena ponurym wzrokiem. Odłożyła zakrwawiony materiał na bok i przystąpiła do zakładania nowego. Delikatnymi ruchami ręki zawijała opatrunek wokół torsu Tenebrisa, co jakiś czas asystując sobie drugim ramieniem. Shathra zamyśliła się. Jej wzrok powędrował do góry, gdy ona zamartwiała się myślami. "Arkoth jest o wiele potężniejszy niż te kilka lat temu", stwierdziła w głowie. "W takiej sytuacji może stać się większym zagrożeniem niż Nihil Nostra." Wtem poczuła uścisk na dłoni. - To już nie będzie potrzebne. Shathra, lekko skołowana, popatrzyła na właściciela ręki, która ją trzymała, i spojrzała wzruszona. Riyen westchnął, po czym podniósł się do pozycji półleżącej. - Hej, poczekaj. Twoje rany... - Powiedziałem, że to już nie będzie potrzebne - odparł stanowczo. Shathra cofnęła się gwałtownie, zaskoczona jego tonem. Po chwili jednak wróciła do swojego typowego zachowania i prychnęła, nadymając policzki. - To ja się tobą opiekowałam przez 4 dni, a ty tak mi się odwdzięczasz? - zapytała, udając żal. - 4 dni? - Tak, tyle przespałeś, wałkoniu. Riyen westchnął i spojrzał na siebie. Arkoth musiał nieźle go poturbować. Mimo czterodniowego odpoczynku i opieki na jego ciele pozostały szerokie blizny, głównie dwie. Jedna, na środku klatki piersiowej, wzięła się od uderzenia wiązką laserową z Oka, druga zaś, w końcowych partiach brzucha, stanowiła pamiątkę po poziomym cięciu kostura. Wtem przypomniał mu się jego sen. Zdając sobie z niego sprawę, od razu chwycił za barki zaskoczoną Shathrę. - Rokan, Ceo, Gera i Vistan - wymienił. - Stawili się tu 3 dni temu? Przez chwilę kobieta nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć, zaskoczona nagłym chwytem Riyena. Po chwili jednak ogarnęła się, symbolizując to głośnym chrząknięciem. - Nie - rzuciła krótko, ku przerażeniu Riyena. - Podejrzewam, że... - Ludzie Arkotha ich porwali - dokończył za nią. Ta jedynie skinęła głową. - Wiedziałam, że się tym zainteresujesz, więc zaczęłam szukać. Między innymi popytałam tych opryszków sprzed pięciu dni. - Uśmiechnęła się enigmatycznie. - Jest takie miejsce, gdzie prawdopodobnie często widziano Arkotha. Spójrz. - Mówiąc to, wyciągnęła mapę miasta. - Według informacji, które zebrałam, Arkoth był rzekomo tu, tu i tu. Mogłyby to być tylko przypuszczenia, gdyby nie fakt, że każde z tych miejsc znajduje się niedaleko tego budynku- stwierdziła. - No i ostatnio zaatakował cię gdzieś tutaj. Spójrz, co wychodzi po dodaniu tego miejsca. Riyen przyjrzał się, zaintrygowany słowami Shathry. Rzeczywiście, wraz z punktem, który pokazywał położenie hangaru, w którym zmierzył się z Arkothem, krzyżyki, złączone razem, tworzyły małą strzałkę, która wskazywała wspomniany przez Toa budynek. - On mnie podpuszcza - syknął. - Naśmiewa się ze mnie. Albo wprowadza w pułapkę. - Albo to i to - dodała Shathra. - Tak, czy inaczej, i tak zamierzamy tam pójść, prawda? - My? - A co? Przecież sama tam nie pójdę - zażartowała, uśmiechając się szeroko. Riyen chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uznał, że lepiej nie kontynuować dyskusji. Zamiast tego podniósł się z łóżka i rozciągnął. Pomijając fakt, że ledwo ustał przy samym wstawaniu, poruszenie zastałymi mięśniami zwaliło go z nóg. Udało mu się jednak powtórnie wstać. Dostrzegając przy ścianę uszkodzoną, choć i tak wyglądającą lepiej niż podczas walki zbroję, podszedł do niej i przywdział, po czym dobył broni. Kończąc przygotowania, spojrzał na Shathrę. - To na co czekamy? ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen zmrużył oczy. Stał właśnie przed celem jego podróży; ogromny hangar rozwidlał się w jego oczach, odizolowany od reszty zabudowań. Shathra spojrzała niepewnie, z tego miejsca wylewała się zła aura. Riyen rozglądnął się. Ulice były wyjątkowo puste, co jakiś czas był w stanie dostrzec kilku przechodniów, ale nie wystarczyli do stworzenia tłumu. Ta sytuacja zaintrygowała go. Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt bio wcześniej droga tętniła życiem, teraz tylko ledwo pulsowała, zanikając cicho. - O proszę, kogoż to ja widzę... Znajomy głos przeszył uszy Tenebrisa. Mężczyzna odwrócił się powoli, by dostrzec wśród marmurowej mozaiki swą nauczycielkę, Toa Stradę. Wydawała się skądś wracać. - Nauczycielko. - Nie denerwuj mnie! - zakrzyknęła, owijając ramię wokół jego karku. - Czemuż to się, kaleko, nie stawiałeś na treningi, hm?! - Byłem nieprzytomny przez kilka dni i... - Nie obchodzi mnie, że dałeś się pobić. - Strada najwidoczniej już wszystko wiedziała. - Gdybyś był silniejszy, nie doszłoby do tego i może nie czułabym, że zmarnowałam na ciebie swój czas! Riyen nie zamierzał się z nią kłócić, wiedział, że nie warto. - Przepraszam - przerwała Shathra. - Potrafię cię zrozumieć i w ogóle, ale czy mogłabyś pokrzyczeć na niego kiedy indziej? Mamy teraz ważną sprawę do załatwienia. Strada spojrzała na nią, przymrużając jedno oko. Riyen, wręcz przeciwnie, rozszerzył, i to oba. - Jesteś tą kobietą sprzed kilku dni. Mogłabyś się nie wtrącać do czyjejś rozmowy? - prychnęła. - Wybacz. - Uśmiechnęła się, choć Tenebris wyczuł w jej tonie irytację. - Ale każda zmarnowana sekunda może przeważyć o czyimś losie. Więc czy to ty mogłabyś się nie wtrącać do czyjegoś zadania? Strada, najwidoczniej zdziwiona, uśmiechnęła się jednak i puściła Riyena. - Niech będzie. Ten jeden raz - ostrzegła. - Co to za "zadanie"? - Arkoth porwał moich dawnych towarzyszy - odezwał się Riyen. - Według wszelkich znaków powinni być tutaj. Nie mamy czasu do stracenia. Chodź, Shathro. Riyen od razu skierował się ku wejściu. Shathra chciała podążyć za nim, lecz została zatrzymana przez Stradę. - Czekajże, kobieto - powiedziała. - To jego sprawa. Jeśli jest mężczyzną, powinien poradzić sobie sam. - Co? - Tenebris najwidoczniej był zdezorientowany. - Nie zadawaj głupich pytań, tylko idź. Poczekamy tu na ciebie. Riyen westchnął niezadowolony, ale po raz kolejny nie zamierzał się z nią kłócić. Nie warto. Po chwili zniknął za wrotami magazynu. - Dlaczego puściłaś go samego? Strada spojrzała na nią ponuro, po czym skierowała wzrok w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Riyen. - Mam przeczucie... - powiedziała, jakby bardziej do siebie, aniżeli do Shathry. - Stało się, bądź dopiero stanie się coś złego. Ale jest to coś, co musi pokonać sam. Inaczej nigdy nie będzie w stanie się podnieść i wznieść dłoń ku niebu. - Strada uśmiechnęła się. Shathra popatrzyła na nią, zadziwiona jej przemową, po czym powędrowała oczami za nią, spoglądając cierpliwie we wrota magazynu. ◊ ◊ ◊ Dhegor wyszedł na taras, chcąc w końcu odsapnąć od papierkowej roboty. Spędził właśnie kilka godzin na przeszukiwaniu sterty dokumentów, podpisywaniu jakichś pokwitowań i innych tego typu rzeczy, które całkowicie go nie interesowały. To w końcu tylko słowa przeniesione na papier, po co te formalności. Musiał jednak zrozumieć, że tak działa system władzy, ściśle utrzymujący społeczeństwo w harmonii. Bez niego nastałby chaos. Chaos korumpuje. Korupcja napędza chaos, który zaczyna niszczyć wszystko, co utworzone w porządku. Powstaje niekończąca się pętla wyniszczenia, zatrzymująca się tylko wtedy, gdy ze społeczeństwa nic już nie zostanie. Poczuł jak drzwi tarasu są otwierane. Turaga odwrócił się, by dostrzec Narendę. W ustach trzymała spalane cygaro z liści krzewów, uprawianych na obrzeżach miasta. Uprawianych dla ich owoców, nie liści, ale Narenda najwidoczniej widziała w nich inny użytek. - I jak? - Poskładali ją - powiedziała, puszczając z ust szarawy pierścień dymu. - Teraz, gdy mają dostęp do imperialnych zasobów, budowa protez zajmuje im tylko kilka dni. To nie ten sam złom, z którego korzystaliśmy, chowając się w podziemiach. - Rozumiem. Jeśli możesz, zaprowadź mnie do niej - poprosił delikatnym głosem. Narenda wciągnęła powietrze, rozgrzewając końcówkę cygara, po czym wychuchała szary obłok i wyrzuciła zbędną resztkę, pstrykając palcami. Przydeptaniem ugasiła ogniki. - Chodźmy, Czcigodny. Dhegor skinął głową, po czym ruszył za nią. Na szczęście z pałacu do placówki szpitalnej było tylko kilka bio. Nie licząc oczywiście odległości jaką musieli przejść, by dostać się na parter pałacu. Narenda szła stanowczym krokiem, za nią, trochę ospale, podążał Turaga, rozglądając się na boki. Teraz to miejsce było o wiele piękniejsze niż gdy rezydował tu Maleg. Nie przypominało już głównej rzeźni, nie przywoływało obrazów strachu i bólu. Dhegor zmarkotniał, przypominając sobie, ile bólu musieli przecierpieć mieszkańcy wyspy za panowania Makuty. Narenda, widząc to, przyspieszyła, powodując, że Turaga także zwiększył tempo. Nie miał teraz czasu, by zamykać się w klatce goryczy, chciała więc, aby wyszli stąd jak najszybciej. Może spacer na świeżym powietrzu dobrze mu zrobi. Rzeczywiście, Dhegor od razu stał się bardziej energiczny, wyrównując nawet krok z Narendą. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, tak, by Czcigodny tego nie zauważył. - Czy powiadomiłaś tych, o których cię prosiłem? - zapytał nagle Turaga. - Tak - skinęła głową. - Wszyscy już czekają w placówce. Na twarzy Dhegora zawitał uśmiech, ciesząc się z poradności Narendy. Po utknięciu na Północnym Kontynencie, Turaga nie mógł dowodzić ruchem oporu. Narenda wykonała naprawdę kawał dobrej roboty, utrzymując buntowników w ryzach. Miała to coś, co sprawiało, że chciałeś za nią podążać, chciałeś za nią walczyć i za nią umierać. To właśnie, to coś czyni przywódcę. Nim się obejrzał, znajdowali się już wewnątrz placówki. Niewielki budynek, osadzony nieopodal pałacu, poprzednio służył za jeden z arsenałów armii Malega. Po jego obaleniu, pozbyto się wszelkiej broni i urządzono tu swoisty szpital. Wszelkie wyposażenie bojowe przeniesiono do osobistego arsenału pałacowego. Dhegor i Narenda stanęli przed drzwiami jednego z pomieszczeń dla pacjentów. Kobieta bez wahania chwyciła za delikatną klamkę i otworzyła drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Turaga podążył za nią. Sala była bardzo obszerna. Mieściło się w niej sześć łóżek i pojedyncze biurko, najpewniej dla opiekunów do spraw rejestracyjnych. "Znowu papierkowa robota", pomyślał Dhegor. Wokół ostatniego łóżka po lewej, przy samym oknie na miasto, znajdowało się sporo osób. Turaga rozpoznał w nich Shivę, Meza i Taroka. Pozostałą dwójkę zapewne też kojarzył, ale najwidoczniej mniej. Od kółka oddzielił się Ashad, siedzący teraz na krześle i skulony ku ziemi. Jego ręce bezwładnie zwisały z barków. Musiał się bardzo nudzić. - Witajcie, moi drodzy. - Przywitaniem przykuł ich uwagę. Nawet Ashad, który zdawał się nie żyć, gwałtownie się podniósł, usłyszawszy jego głos. - Dla każdego z was tu obecnych mam zadanie, które, mam nadzieję, wypełnicie. Wśród przybyłych dało się słyszeć zgody i głośne "tak". Jedynie Ashad wydawał się zbyt znudzony, aby chciało mu się odpowiedzieć. Dhegor podszedł bliżej, nie chcąc mówić zbyt głośno. On też nie czuł się na siłach. - Tarok - zwrócił się do masywnego Toa w czerwonej zbroi. - Na wschodzie miasta zostały wszczęte zamieszki i bunty przez byłych żołnierzy Malega. Chciałbym, abyś stłumił ich powstanie. Postaraj się być delikatny. - Taa jest. - Wasza dwójka - skierował swe słowa do dwóch Toa, stojących po drugiej stronie łóżka. - Będziecie mu towarzyszyć jako pomocnicy. Liczę na was. Wyrazy nie były potrzebne, by stwierdzić swą zgodę. Obaj Toa skinęli symultanicznie głowami. - Dobrze, to tyle, jeśli chodzi o was. Chciałbym, abyście zajęli się tym jak najszybciej. Tarok przytaknął, po czym gestem dłoni nakazał dwójce Toa podążyć za nim. Chwilę potem już ich nie było. - W porządku - westchnął Dhegor. - Shiva i Ashad. Wy wyruszycie ze mną na Północny Kontynent, do miasta Vestera. Mamy tam przyjaciół do odwiedzenia. - A ja? - wyrwał się z tłumu Mez. - Oczywiście, Mez... Chciałbym, abyś pomógł Narendzie ze sprawami administracyjnymi, kiedy mnie nie będzie. Trochę pisania, trochę noszenia. Miła odmiana od sprzedawania książek, co? - uśmiechnął się. Mez zdębiał. Chciał już się kłócić, ale stwierdził, że tylko pogorszy swoją sytuację, postanowił więc milczeć. - A co ze mną? - Ach, jak mogłem zapomnieć. Zanim przejdziemy do ciebie, moja droga, jak się czujesz? - W porządku. Przez ostatnie miesiące nie czułam się lepiej. - Domyślam się - stwierdził Dhegor. - W każdym razie, chcę, abyś towarzyszyła mi na Północny Kontynent. Mam nadzieję, że to nie problem, Theoro? Vortixx uniosła wzrok. Nie potrafiła spojrzeć Dhegorowi w oczy, po tym kiedy go zdradziła, kiedy go oszukała. Nawet jeśli przychodził do niej po tym, jak Ashad przyniósł ją tutaj kilka dni temu, ona wciąż nie była w stanie na niego spojrzeć. Sumienie było zbyt ciężkie, by podnieść wzrok. Spojrzała na siebie. W wyniku obrzydliwych manier i zabaw płaczków żyła. Straciła jednak obie ręce. Zastąpiono je protezami, wyjątkowo lekkimi, choć i tak uwierały w organiczne tkanki, które łączyły się z czysto mechanicznymi. Potrafiła już zginać palce i ramię w łokciu, wciąż miała problemy z utrzymaniem rzeczy w dłoniach. Ale uczyła się. I to było najważniejsze. - Dobrze. - Dhegor klasnął w dłonie. - Wyruszamy za 2 dni. Przygotujcie się za ten czas. Broń też może się przydać. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Shivo, jeśli możesz, pomóż Theorze. Wezwana skinęła głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. Turaga odwzajemnił gest, po czym żegnając się ruszył do wyjścia. Narenda podążyła za nim. Głośny dźwięk zamykanych drzwi odbił się echem od ścian korytarza. - Czcigodny - zatrzymała Dhegora Narenda. - Czy on na pewno tam jest? Turaga spojrzał ponuro, mrużąc oczy. - Niestety, nie ma innego wyboru. Takie ma przeznaczenie. My musimy je tylko opóźnić. Chociaż dzień, bądź dwa, i wszystko ulegnie zmianie - powiedział. - Nie możemy zrobić nic więcej, ale to i tak więcej, niż byśmy mogli marzyć. Wzdychając, Dhegor odwrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia. Narenda, zaintrygowana jego słowami, podążyła w ciszy za nim. ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen ostrożnie stawiał kolejne kroki, rozglądając się uważnie. Wewnątrz magazynu panowała istna ciemność, mógł nawet dostrzec blady blask jego receptorów wzrokowych. Mimo to, sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni jego płaszcza, wyciągając z jej wnętrza kamień świetlny. Niewielki przedmiocik oświetlił znaczną część obszaru. Riyen przymrużył oczy, oślepiony jego blaskiem. Widząc zarysy korytarza, ruszył przed siebie. Skrzypnięcie drzwi odbiło się w jego uszach. Miał nadzieję, że nie zwrócił na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Zaświecił kamieniem świetlnym. Nie dostrzegł przed sobą nikogo. Cichym krokiem przekroczył próg wrót. Cisza. Tak wielka, że aż przytłaczająca. A w szczególności niepokojąca. Jak na kryjówkę Arkotha i jego zbirów było tu za cicho. A w przypadku zasadzki nie miał jak się bronić przed tuzinami ostrzy. Z obiema rękoma byłby kłopot, a co dopiero z jedną. Wtem usłyszał podejrzany chrzęst. Gwałtownie odwrócił wzrok w kierunku dźwięku i poświecił lśniącym przedmiotem. Kamień jednak ledwo dotarł swym blaskiem do źródła odgłosu, zaledwie podkreślając jego sylwetkę wśród cieni. Riyen zmrużył oczy. Wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo, przypiął kamień świetlny do zbroi, a w wolną już dłoń pochwycił Ciszę. Powolnymi stąpnięciami zaczął zbliżać się do podejrzanego obiektu, a z każdym krokiem kształt stawał się wyraźniejszy. Tenebris rozszerzył ślepia w zaskoczeniu. Na łańcuchach, wydających poprzedni dźwięk, wisiał Rokan. Jego ciało, obdarte z pancerza i skóry, krwawiło intensywnie. Riyen nie mógł naliczyć krwawych szram, które przyozdabiały jego mięso. Skakdi zdawał się obudzić, bowiem jego zmęczone oczy otworzyły się, a głowa uniosła o ostatku sił. - Ri...yen - wydyszał. - Nie mów za wiele - nakazał mu. - Mu-musisz... znaleźć Gerę i Vistana... - nie posłuchał. - Gera jest... piętro niżej. Zacznij od niej, wątpię, aby... dawała sobie tak dobrze radę jak... ja. - Przerwał, kaszląc krwią. - Vistana... zabrali na zewnątrz... Musi być w... ogrodzie, za budynkiem. Słyszałem jak o tym mówią. - A co z Ceo? - zapytał Riyen, ignorując już kompletnie fakt, że kazał mu nie mówić za wiele. - Ngh... guah... - Rokan zaczął bełkotać, najwidoczniej stracił oddech w płucach. Tenebris chciał go cucić, nagle jednak poczuł zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. Odruchowo uskoczył w bok. Usłyszał jedynie świst ostrza, tnącego powietrze. Odbijając się ramieniem, wylądował na nogach. Spojrzał w górę. I nie dowierzył. Osobą, która go zaatakowała, był nikt inny jak Ceo. W dłoni ściskał mocno swą broń, która jeszcze przed chwilą miała pozbawić go żywota. Monsterianin spojrzał na niego ponuro. - Ceo? Co ty do cholery robisz?! - Wybacz, Riyenie. To nie zależało ode mnie... - Co? Wtem Tenebris poczuł ciepło na policzku. Dotykając ogrzanego miejsca, zauważył, że krwawi. A więc ostrze Ceo go dosięgło. Na szczęście to tylko drobna rana- Nagle Riyen poczuł jak jego ciało staje się cięższe. Nie spodziewając się tego, poddał się grawitacji i upadł na kolana. Obraz zaczął się rozmazywać, a kształty zanikać, ustępując falującym plamom kolorów. Gama ostrych kolorów uderzyła jego oczy. Smugi światłą zaczęły wirować, falować, poruszać się chaotycznie. Riyen nie dostrzegał już świata rzeczywistego, wokół panował chaos barw i dźwięków. Niespodziewanie, wszystko ucichło. Tenebris rozejrzał się. Wszędzie dostrzegał tylko rozmazaną ciemność i wysoką mgłę. Może to podłe z mojej strony, ale to jest ten moment, w którym zamierzam cię zdradzić. Do jego głowy docierał głos Ceo. Brzmiał jakby odbijał się z każdej możliwej strony. Wtem przed nim pojawiła się niska sylwetka, następując po charakterystycznym świście. Riyen rozpoznał w niej swoją siostrę, która pojawiała się w jego snach. - Wybacz mi to, co zrobiłem - mimowolnie z jego ust wydobyły się te słowa. - Daj spokój, bracie. Nie obwiniam cię - powiedziała. - Słabeusze popełniają tak żałosne błędy! Jego siostra ryknęła pod koniec, gdy jej sylwetka zaczęła jakby płonąć. Po chwili zniknęła. Kolejny świst. Tym razem przed nim stał Kharas. - Jesteś beznadziejny. Żałuję, że cię stworzyłem. Moja najgorsza porażko! Kolejna postać zniknęła w chmurze mgły. Widzisz, Riyenie. Prawdą jest to, że oszukiwałem was od samego początku. Brzmi to tak jakbym był jakąś podła osobą, ale pozwól, że wytłumaczę. Tenebris syknął. Był wściekły, rozgoryczony. Poczuł się zdradzony, nie tylko przez Ceo, ale również przez samego siebie. - Jesteś tylko cieniem mojej świetności! - zakrzyknął w wizji Arkoth. Początkowo nie ufałem Arkothowi. Wydawał mi się szalony, skorumpowany. Przecież wy, Toa, macie ten swój Kodeks, prawda? Toa, który łamie Kodeks, nie może mieć dobrych zamiarów, jego plan musi być zły, tak właśnie myślałem. - Żałosny Toa. Jesteś ledwie nędzną kopią prawdziwej istoty. Nie masz przeznaczenia, nie masz celu! Nikt nie będzie o tobie pamiętał! - ryknął Ashad. Ale wtedy pokazał mi prawdę. Poznałem jego zamiary. Zrozumiałem, że Arkoth poprowadzi nas do nowego porządku. Wtedy postanowiłem też stanąć po jego stronie. I wtedy też właśnie wysłał mnie do Antrocez. - Wydaje ci się, że coś znaczysz. Że czegoś dokonasz. Jesteś zwykłym ślepcem, nic nie znaczącym błędem. - Tym razem iluzja pokazała Dhegora. Jeśli stwierdziłeś, że kłamałem, mówiąc o "egzorcyzmie", jesteś w błędzie. Chciałem załatwić to bardziej pokojowo, ale Arkoth stwierdził, że się nie da. Musiał wiedzieć. Musiał mieć rację. - Nie sądzisz, że cię okłamał? - wydukał Riyen. Jakżebym śmiał. Widziałem do czego jest zdolny. Wiedziałem, co on wiedział. Nie ma mowy, aby się pomylił. W każdym razie, po takiej rzezi, system Mata Nui nie mógł tego nie poczuć. I tak, gdy Wielki Duch osłabł, tak osłabła pieczęć więżąca Nihil Nostrę. Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Riyen warknął, czując jak pulsujący ból rozrywa jego czaszkę. W planie jednak nie było pokonanie mnie przez ciebie. Musiałem kombinować. Dzięki mojej mocy Iluzji udało mi się przekonać was, że jestem ofiarą oszustwa. Moja iluzja była prawdziwym kunsztem, dziełem sztuki. Prawie udało ci się ją przełamać, ale byłeś zbyt naiwny, by z tym walczyć. Na szczęście. Tenebris syknął, wściekły. Został wykorzystany, zdradzony, w najbardziej perfidny sposób. Ostatecznie jednak udało mi się wrócić do Arkotha. Problemem byli tylko oni, którzy jakoś zżyli się ze sobą i ze mną. Nie, żeby to było coś złego. Ale skoro Arkoth mówi, że nie ma wyboru, to nie ma wyboru. - Jesteś żałosny. Ja? Z powodu swoich emocji, swej chęci zemsty i fałszywych przekonań, stanąłeś po stronie przegranych. Nie mogłeś niżej upaść. - Z powodu swoich fałszywych ideologii i poddaństwa, zdradziłeś swoich towarzyszy, skazałeś ich na śmierć. Najwidoczniej mogłem. Ceo zamilkł. Mgła zdawała się opadać, a kruszący głowę ból zanikać. Wtem do uszu Riyena dotarł znajomy głos. Odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Ku niemu biegła Shathra, najwidoczniej zaniepokojona. Będąc już obok niego, klęknęła przy nim. On sam był w pozycji półleżącej, opierając się zmęczonymi ramionami. - Wszystko w porządku? Hej, Riyen? - T-taa, może być - wysapał. Shathra zmarkotniała. - To źle! Mówiąc to, wbiła mu nóż w tors, tuż pod klatką piersiową. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. Próbował dobyć Ciszy, lecz nie miał siły. Jego ramiona opadły bezwładnie, podobnie jak głowa. - Dobrze. O wiele lepiej. Po drugiej stronie będzie ci lepiej. Wtem Riyen resztką sił chwycił Ciszę i przebił ją ostrzem. Teraz to ona rozszerzyła oczy. - J-jak? Przecież uderzyłem w punkt witalny. Nagle dostrzegła coś podejrzanego. Przyglądając się, rozszerzyła oczy jeszcze bardziej. Ostrze noża utkwiło pomiędzy wybiciami zbroi, spowodowanymi walką z Arkothem. Klinga więc nie dotarła do ciała Tenebrisa. Riyen spojrzał na nią. Iluzja opadła i teraz przed nim stała nie Shathra, a Ceo. Monsterianin ciężko dyszał, plując krwią. Tertium także oddychał głęboko. - Z-zrozum. Ja... nie miałem wyboru. Musiałem - tłumaczył się. - To wszystko dla Planu. A-ale możesz wszystko zmienić! P-pomóż mi, a powiem ci... powiem ci wszystko! Tajne bazy, informatorzy, cokolwiek! - Tyle ten Plan dla ciebie znaczył, że teraz jesteś w stanie go zdradzić za życie? I to niby ja jestem żałosny. Ceo stracił głos, przytłoczony tymi słowami. - A-ale wciąż! Nawet, jeśli jestem żałosny, to wciąż mogę ci się przydać! Wystarczy, że mi pomożesz! Riyen zmrużył oczy. Choć miał ochotę wbić ostrze głębiej, jakaś siła powstrzymała go. Wysunął gwałtownie ostrze z ciała Monsterianina. Ten z krzykiem padł na podłogę i zaczął uciskać ranę. - Leż tu - powiedział z pogardą. - I staraj się nie wykrwawić. Ceo skinął głową, po czym zaczął obwiązywać ciężką ranę jakimś prowizorycznym bandażem. Riyen zostawił go i zwrócił oczy na wiszącego Skakdi. - Rokan! - Podszedł do Zakazianina. Skakdi podniósł wycieńczony wzrok. - Już cię ściągam, poczekaj. Zaraz wszystko będzie w porządku! - Daj spokój... Już po mnie. - Zamknij się. Kazałem ci nic nie mówić! Głowa Rokana opadła. Riyen przestał odłączać okowy, rozumiejąc co się stało. Skakdi umarł. Tenebris spojrzał w dół, przytłoczony tym zdarzeniem. Oddał Rokanowi cześć chwilą ciszy. Chciał tu jeszcze chwilę zostać, chciał go pogrzebać. Nie miał jednak na to czasu. Musiał znaleźć resztę i modlić się o to, by jeszcze żyli. Żegnając się z Zakazianinem, ruszył w głąb kompleksu. ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen wyważył drzwi na ogród potężnym kopnięciem. Na dworze stało kilku przeciwników, najwidoczniej zajętych przeróżnymi zadaniami, mającymi na celu zabicie nudy. Widząc Tenebrisa, dobyli broni. Tertium również nie próżnował i w jedną chwilę trzymał już Ciszę w dłoni. - Gdzie jest Vortixx i Matoranka? Obecni przeciwnicy zachichotali złowieszczo. Z szeregu wystąpił Toa Kamienia, z Kakamą na twarzy. - Matorankę zabrali gdzieś do piwnicy. Co do Vortixx... - uśmiechnął się, po czym wskazał kciukiem na obszar za sobą. - Jest gdzieś tam. Daliśmy mu nawet małą dziurkę, żeby miał czym oddychać... do czasu. Riyen zmrużył oczy. Nic więcej go nie interesowało. Nie musiał myśleć o niczym innym. Od razu rzucił się na przeciwników. Miach, czyli wspomniany Toa Kamienia, spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. Zachował jednak zimną krew i rozkazał swoim ludziom zaatakować. Przeciwnicy zareagowali natychmiastowo. Nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie dla Riyena. Korzystając z cienia budynku, Tenebris zrobił sobie podest, który podniósł go nad głowy oponentów. Wyskakując z cienistego tworu, kopnął pierwszego wroga w twarz, a odbijając się od niego ściął Ciszą głowę następnego. Wybijając się z gruntu, wyskoczył w górę, tnąc poziomo następnych wrogów. Kolejne truchła uderzyły o ziemię. Miach syknął, zaskoczony walecznością intruza. Korzystając ze swej mocy, uniósł ogromne głazy i cisnął nimi w Riyena. Ten, dostrzegając to, uniósł cieniste kolumny, które przebiły wielkie kamienie. Zanim Toa zdążył zareagować, Tenebris stał już przy nim, gotowy do następnego cięcia. Miach nie mógł odskoczyć, strach przyszpilił go do podłoża. I nagle ściskający ból rozerwał jego tors, tak jak ostrze Ciszy zbroję i ciało. Krew trysnęła, brudząc klingę i maskę Riyena. Barkiem odepchnął zranionego Miacha, który roztrzaskał stół i wylądował na jego strzępach. Tenebris nie miał czasu na myślenie. W sekundę namierzył wspomniany otwór i, wydłużając cienie, zaczął kopać. Grudy ziemi były rozrzucane na prawo i lewo, aż Riyen nie przestał kopać. Spojrzał pusto w głąb. Vistan spoglądnął na niego martwymi oczami. Jego ciało, wysuszone i wychudzone, wydawało się móc rozpaść przy dotknięciu. Zmrużył oczy i odwrócił wzrok. Myślał, że to, jak potraktowali Rokana, było brutalne, ale to zdawało się jeszcze okrutniejsze. Nie zastanawiając się już nad tym, ruszył dalej, w dół, mając nadzieję na ocalenie jednego, kruchego życia. ◊ ◊ ◊ Tym razem był bardziej gwałtowny. Ignorując schody, przebił się przez podłogę, aż dotarł do piwnicy. Lądując twardo, zaskoczył obecnych tam wrogów. Nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, wytworzył kilka cienistych macek i zaczął nimi machać, odrzucając przeciwników. Nie miał już siły walczyć, ani nawet się poruszać. Ale musiał. Jego kości zdawały się pękać, mięśnie rozlatywać. Jego to jednak nie obchodziło. Używając wolnej pięści, powalił ostatniego przytomnego wroga, uderzając go w podbródek. Pozbywając się zagrożenia, rozejrzał się. Dostrzegł ją. Podobnie jak Rokan, wisiała na łańcuchach. Oczy miała zawinięte jakimś bandażem, zakrwawionym. Riyen podszedł do niej. - Gera... Matoranka poruszyła się gwałtownie na łańcuchach jakby kukiełka na żyłkach. - Nie, proszę! Przestańcie! Nie chcę więcej! - zaczęła płakać. - Zabijcie mnie już, do cholery! Proszę! - Gera... to ja, Ri--Tenar. Matoranka uspokoiła się. - Te-tenar? - wyjąkała. - Przyszedłem po ciebie - powiedział, ściągając ją z łańcuchów. Odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądała o wiele lepiej niż Rokan, czy Vistan. Chociaż ona miała szansę. Męcząc się jednym ramieniem, Riyen wziął Gerę na barana. Ta, pozbawiona sił, opadła bezwładnie na jego plecy. - Wszystko będzie w porządku. Wystarczy, że nie zaśniesz. Nie zasypiaj. - ...dobrze. Używając cieni, wyniósł się na poziom parteru. Zaczął zmierzać tak szybko, jak mógł, w kierunku wyjścia, cały czas mówiąc do Gery. - Zaraz stąd wyjdziemy. Będzie dobrze, obiecuję. - ...w porządku... Jej głos stawał się słabszy. Zaczął biec szybciej. - Wytrzymaj. Wytrzymaj! - ... - Cholera jasna, nie zasypiaj! Dostrzegł je. Drzwi, którymi się tutaj dostał. Po drodze dostrzegł Ceo. Chciał go zostawić, nawet bardzo. Wiedział jednak, że żywy bardziej mu się przyda. Chwycił więc i jego, choć zmęczenie rozrywało mu ścięgna. Spojrzał przed siebie. Już niedaleko. Zastanowił się. Nie, nie miał teraz czasu na racjonalne myślenie. Spod jego oczodołów wypłynęła krew. Korzystając z cieni, wybił się w kierunku wrót. Bokiem rzucił się na drzwi, wyważając je. Czekające tam Shathra i Strada spojrzały zaskoczone na niego. Czuł jak uchodzi z niego życie. Padł. Po prostu padł, doprowadzając swoje ciało do granic możliwości. Strada szybko zrozumiała o co chodzi i zaczęła krzyczeć o pomoc. Już wkrótce znalazły się osoby, które podeszły i zaczęły zajmować się leżącymi. Riyen jednak kazał im zająć się Gerą, ignorując cierpiącego Ceo. On sam regenerował siły. - A gdzie reszta? - ...nie żyją - wysapał. Shathra rozszerzyła oczy, po czym przymrużyła, przyjmując smutny wyraz twarzy. Postanowiła już nie pytać. Nie teraz. To nie była najlepsza chwila. - Riyen - odezwała się Strada, mówiąc ponurym tonem. - Ona... nie oddycha. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy i spojrzał, wpierw na swą nauczycielkę, a potem na Matorankę. Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą z nią rozmawiał. Wyglądała w porządku. Więc czemu? Dlaczego musiała... Cienie wokół Riyena zaczęły wirować i kruszyć ziemię. Zaskoczona Shathra odskoczyła w tył, gdy jeden z cieni o mało nie skręcił jej kostki. - Ktoś mi za to zapłaci... Spod jego maski wydawało się uchodzić coś na wzór pary. Shathra wpatrywała się w niego, przerażona. Nie widziała go jeszcze w tym stanie. Riyen podniósł głowę i spojrzał w górę. Jego oczy przyjęły krwisto czerwoną barwę. Po chwili z ust wyrwał się długi, gwałtowny ryk. - Arkoth!!! Rozdział VIII Minęło kilka dni od tamtej sytuacji. Riyen szedł właśnie wąskim korytarzem. Znajdował się w placówce medycznej Vestery, położonej na północnym zachodzie miasta, nieopodal Kuźni Północnej. Właśnie, będzie musiał niedługo stawić się tam na trening. - O, przyszedłeś - powiedział Haven, tutejszy lekarz. Podobno często podróżował po świecie, a swoje kliniki wybudował na tuzinach wysp. Nie żeby Riyena to jakoś obchodziło. Ważne, że był dobry. - To tutaj. Monsterianinowi nie można jeszcze przeszkadzać, nie jest w odpowiednim dla wizyt stanie. I nie chodzi mi tutaj o rany, skurczybyk regeneruje się bardzo szybko, jak każdy z jego rasy. Jest chwilowo w szoku, najwidoczniej rana musiała być cięższa niż mi się wydawało. - Nim zajmę się później. Te drzwi, tak? Haven skinął głową, po czym otworzył drzwi do jednego z pokoików. Tenebris wszedł za nim, zamykając je za sobą. - Masz gościa - rzucił do przebywającego w sali pacjenta. Riyen przysiadł przy łóżku szpitalnym, Haven postanowił wyjść, nie chcąc wtrącać się w prywatną rozmowę. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytał. - Fizycznie może być- odpowiedział mu delikatny, kobiecy głos. - Gorzej z psychiką. Pod puchowaną kołdrą leżała Gera, Matoranka, która jako jedyna ze swojej grupy przeżyła tortury ludzi Arkotha. Podczas przebywania w hangarze, przebito jej oczy. Jedno jednak udało się odratować, co do drugiego - cóż, nie mogła mieć aż tyle szczęścia. Dokonano tego tylko dlatego, że od razu po przebiciu oczu zaczęła wrzeszczeć i wić się na łańcuchach. Sadystom najwidoczniej to wystarczyło. - Gdybym wtedy nie zaczęła jęczeć i ryczeć z bólu, gdybym wtedy nie okazała tej słabości... mogłoby mnie już nie być, albo całkowicie straciłabym wzrok. - Gera zadrżała, a jej głos załamał się. Uspokoiła się jednak, gdy Riyen chwycił ją za dłoń. - Już dobrze... już dobrze... - Cóż więcej miał powiedzieć? Nic dziwnego, że była w szoku. Nie spotkała się jeszcze z takim okrucieństwem. Matoranka zacisnęła dłoń, za którą trzymał ją Riyen. Tenebrisowi to nie przeszkadzało. Dopóki dzięki temu czuła się dobrze, wszystko było w porządku. Dopóki żyła, wszystko było w porządku... Riyen zmrużył oczy. Gera spojrzała na niego, czując, jak wzmacnia uścisk. Tertium spojrzał w dół, a jego ślepia zdawały się obumierać. Matoranka westchnęła. Nagle zamachnęła się wolną ręką i trzasnęła Tenebrisa po czole. Zaskoczony Riyen o mało nie stracił równowagi. Zdziwiony, spojrzał na nią. - Przestań się zadręczać. Nie zmienisz tego, co już się stało. Wystarczy, że sprawisz, aby to miało jakieś znaczenie - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Tertium wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę, zaskoczony jej słowami. Po chwili jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać i na jego twarzy zawitał, pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, uśmiech. - Skoro już jesteś, chciałabym abyś rzucił na coś okiem - powiedziała, sięgając do wnętrza torby, położonej na drugim krześle. Z niego wyciągnęła dosyć grubą, starą księgę. - Sprawdź, czy możesz to przeczytać. Zaintrygowany, chwycił książkę w dłonie. Spojrzał na okładkę i zaniemówił. - Nen interius... - wydukał w końcu. - Możesz to odczytać?! - krzyknęła, pełna entuzjazmu. Zdarzało się, że całe dnie spędzała na studiowaniu książki, której nawet nie mogła odczytać. - Nen interius? - Wewnętrzna pustka. Inaczej... - Inaczej? - Nihil Nostra. ◊ ◊ ◊ - Czy to będzie w porządku? - Jasne. Mamy sporo miejsca w porcie. Powiedzmy, gdzieś na miarę, hmm, kilku tuzinów widgetów. Dhegor uśmiechnął się, po czym wręczył marynarzowi sakiewkę pełną brzęczących monet. Wysoki Vortixx uśmiechnął się, po czym kilkoma gestami kazał swoim podwładnym zabezpieczyć okręt. - Nareszcie na lądzie. - Ashad zdawał się móc nawet całować ziemię. - Przez te cholerne sztormy rejs przedłużył nam się o kilka dni. - Spokojnie, sreberku. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że już jesteśmy - odparła Shiva, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Nie powiem, że się nie cieszę. I nie nazywaj mnie sreberkiem - burknął. Theora nie odezwała się, jedynie westchnęła z dezaprobatą. Turaga odwrócił się i mruknął frasobliwie. - Skoro masz jeszcze energię na narzekanie, Ashad, to może starczy ci jej na podróż do Vestery - rzekł. - Piechotą. Najemnik prychnął, choć było to raczej radosne prychnięcie. W każdym razie, na pewno nie zgadzał się ze stwierdzeniem Turagi. Shiva, jak to ona, uśmiechnęła się. Theora zajęta była oglądaniem otoczenia. Widocznie fascynowały jej ogromne okręty, stojące w porcie Halfagu. Po chwili jednak jej spojrzenie spotkało się ze wzrokiem Dhegora i zapytała: - Skąd pewność, że Riyen tam jest? Podobno nie widzieliście go od roku, ba, z tego co mi opowiedzieliście, nawet nie jesteście pewni, czy żyje. Dhegor zmrużył oczy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu Ashad. - Na własne oczy widziałem miejsce walki Riyena z Malegiem - zaczął najemnik. - Trup Makuty był na swoim miejscu, to znaczy, że Riyen musiał wygrać. Tam zaś, gdzie powinien być on... ciała nie było. Krwawe ślady prowadziły na skraj tarasu, a w cieniach uliczki dostrzegłem jakieś zniekształcenia. Podejrzewam, że ostatkiem sił zeskoczył z tarasu i przeniósł się za pomocą cieni gdzieś, gdzie mógł się poskładać. - "Podejrzewasz" - podkreśliła Vortixx. - Riyen żyje - odezwał się niespodziewanie Dhegor. - To nie był moment, ani sposób, w jaki zginie. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć takie rzeczy? - Bo ktoś to już zaplanował. Ktoś o wiele potężniejszy ode mnie, od ciebie, od nas wszystkich - rzekł. - Przybyliśmy tu, aby opóźnić nieunikniony los, tak bardzo, jak tylko potrafimy. Musimy dać mu więcej czasu. - Możesz przestać gadać zagadkami, starcze? - zapytał Ashad. - Hm... - Dhegor uśmiechnął się pod maską. - Zagadki są przyjemniejsze niż prawda. Nie mówiąc już nic, Turaga ruszył w kierunku stajni Rahi. Ashad, patrząc na swoje towarzyszki, jedynie wzruszył ramionami, i razem ruszyli za Dhegorem. ◊ ◊ ◊ Arkoth spojrzał na swoje ubranie. Odziany był w elegancki, czarny płaszcz, prawie zanikający w tle nocy. Podniósł wzrok. Pałac na Togharii był iście przejmujący. Oświetlony potężnymi lampami z kamieni świetlnych, zdawał się lśnić złociście na nocnej, granatowej szacie, ozdobionej wzorami gwiazd. Do pałacu prowadził węzeł schodów, jedynie wyolbrzymiający jego majestat. Po bokach drogi prowadzącej do budowli, stały wysokie, prostopadłościanowe rzeźby, również oświetlane kamieniami świetlnymi. Podobno blokowały moce Kanohi jakimś materiałem emitującym fale, które zagłuszały ich działanie. Przydatna rzecz. "Więc to jest ta świetlista ścieżka", pomyślał. - Bobo. Zawołany Matoranin wystąpił z cieni. - Wszyscy na stanowiskach? - Tak jest, Trzecie Oko. Są gotowi w każdej chwili. Arkoth uśmiechnął się. Tego od nich oczekiwał. Żeby byli gotowi na wszystko i zawsze. Prostując się, spojrzał na Matoranina. - Niech pamiętają - czekać na stanowiskach, dopóki nie dam znaku. Do tej pory mają się nie ruszać, mają nawet nie drgać. Mam nadzieję, że się rozumiemy? Bobo już nic nie mówił, jedynie skinął głową, po czym zniknął w odmętach ciemności. Arkoth odprowadził go wzrokiem. Dopóki wiedział co robić, dopóki był posłuszny, wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Toa wziął głęboki wdech, po czym westchnął głośno i zaczął wspinaczkę. Musiał przyznać - ironicznie, to chyba schody były największym zabezpieczeniem pałacu. Normalny Toa, atakujący zamek, musiałby się sporo pomęczyć z wchodzeniem na górę, a i tak pewnie umarłby gdzieś po drodze, zabity przez cesarskie straże. Na szczęście, on nie był normalnym Toa. Tak więc nie męczył się takim wymagającym spacerkiem. Właściwie to chłodne, nocne powietrze dostarczało mu więcej energii. Spojrzał na prowizoryczny zegar. Za kwadrans miał zacząć się bankiet cesarzowej Togharii. Musiał się pośpieszyć. Nie żeby interesowały go takie imprezy. Interesowało go za to coś innego. Coś, w czego posiadaniu była cesarzowa. Szukał tego przez spory szmat czasu, pytając się najróżniejszych ludzi tego padołu. Niektórzy mówili tak, inni jeszcze inaczej, ale Arkoth wolał nie uprzedzać faktów. Najlepszą opcją było samodzielne sprawdzenie plotek. Niektórzy mogliby to uznać za marnotrawstwo, ale, jak to często mówił, Arkoth miał sporo czasu. Wreszcie dotarł na samą górę. Zostało mu pięć minut do rozpoczęcia. Cesarzowa nie byłaby zadowolona, jeśli by się spóźnił, w końcu sama go zaprosiła, po tym jak się z nią spotkał tydzień temu. Odetchnął głęboko raz jeszcze, po czym wszedł do środka. I choć hałas był słyszalny nawet na zewnątrz, to nie równał się z wewnętrznym harmidrem. Musiał przyznać, cesarzowa znała się na rzeczy. Sala główna była ogromna. Zbudowano ją na planie koła, nadając pałacowi ogólnie owalnych kształtów. Zajmowała prawdopodobnie większość wysokości budowli, zwieńczona ogromny, szklanym żyrandolem u sufitu. Wysokie okna ozdabiały piękne, lśniące witraże. Przedstawiały one coś, ale najwidoczniej Arkoth był w tym temacie ignorantem, nie rozpoznawał bowiem tych obrazów, ani nie kojarzył ich z czymkolwiek konkretnym. Cóż, może o to chodziło. Podłoga wypełniona była kafelkami o kształcie rombu, błyszczącymi swą czystością. Oprócz miejsca przeznaczonego na tańce i rozrywki, nieopodal ścian ułożone były szeregowo długie stoły. Każdy z nich wyrzeźbiony był z niezwykłą precyzją i delikatnością. Na powierzchni kwiatowo uformowanych nóg Arkoth dostrzegał jakieś inskrypcje w języku matorańskim, stał jednak za daleko, by je odczytać. Spojrzał znów w przód. Na wyższe piętro prowadził kolejny wir schodów, ale nie było to miejsce dla gości. Tamtejsze wrota prowadziły do prywatnych komnat cesarzowej. - O, przybyłeś, Toa Arkocie. Łagodny, pełny jednak pewności siebie, kobiecy głos przykuł jego uwagę. Odwracając się w jego kierunku, dostrzegł wysoką Toa Psioniki, odzianą w piękną, białą suknię. Cesarzowa Zephia. W kontraście do pałacu, jej ubiór był prosty, nieprzesadzony. Nawet Arkoth nie mógł odmówić jej piękna. - Witaj, o pani - odezwał się szarmancko. - Cieszę się, że przybyłeś. Nie każdy z zaproszonych przeze mnie gości raczył przyjść. To smutne. - Zapewne mieli swoje powody, o pani. Na pewno nie chcieli zrobić ci przykrości - uśmiechnął się. Cesarzowa odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Dobrze, że chociaż ty jesteś. Oboje jesteśmy Toa, to pewnie dlatego tak się cieszę. No tak. Wiele lat temu wszyscy Toa na Togharii zostali zabici bądź wygnani ze względu na zaistniałą wojnę rasową. Wyparci całkowicie przez przybyłych Xiańczyków. Podobno Zephia przybyła na wyspę w poszukiwaniu swojej przyjaciółki, którą, niestety, zastała martwą. Rozgoryczona, zaczęła dochodzić do władzy, aż w końcu w bezpośrednim pojedynku zabiła poprzedniego cesarza, Vortixxa Leracha, i sama stała się cesarzową. Pierwotnie chciała odejść, ale podczas swojego pobytu na wyspie dostrzegła jak źle żyje się tu poddanym. Postanowiła więc zostać i to zmienić. I tak Togharia weszła w erę dobrobytu. Mimo to, na wyspie nie ma praktycznie żadnego Toa. Pewnie znajdą się jacyś, ale najwidoczniej wciąż obarczeni traumą przeszłości nie afiszują się z tym. Zephia więc traktowała każdego Toa jak swojego bliskiego przyjaciela. A Arkotha szczególnie. W końcu, ocalił ją tydzień temu przed atakiem zbuntowanych poddanych. Po tym mieli okazję porozmawiać. Starał się być tak miły, jak tylko potrafił. Szczególnie, gdy zobaczył tę rzecz na własne oczy. Nagle wewnątrz sali rozbrzmiała delikatna, przyjemna muzyka, przyćmiewając hałas, tworzony przez gości. Arkoth nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że akurat grany otwór uspakajał. - O, Północna Muzyka. Moja ulubiona - stwierdziła Zephia. - Ma ten rytm, harmonię, która koi duszę. - Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz - uśmiechnęła się. - Jako dżentelmen, powinienem rozumieć takie rzeczy - zażartował. - Ufufufu - zachichotała Zephia, po czym wystawiła dłoń. - Czy dżentelmen porwie damę do tańca? Arkoth zmrużył oczy, tak, aby cesarzowa tego nie zobaczyła, po czym chwycił jej dłoń i ruszył na parkiet. Delikatnymi krokami prowadził Zephię w powolnym tańcu. Właściwie, niespecjalnie znał się na tańcu, i tych rzeczach. Na szczęście, dzięki podzielnej uwadze, był w stanie skutecznie dostrzec i skopiować każdy finezyjny ruch, wykonywany w tym wirze gracji. A gdy już nauczył się każdego kroku, wystarczyło tylko sensownie połączyć je w kombinacje, tworzące zgrabne, systematycznie powtarzane, sekwencje ruchów. Nagle w oczy Arkotha wpadł obiekt jego zainteresowań. Na małym łańcuszku otaczającym szyję cesarzowej wisiał lśniący, czerwony kryształ, stanowiący główny element biżuterii. Toa zdawał się wręcz za często na niego spoglądać, Zephia nie mogła tego nie zauważyć. - Tutaj mam oczy, Toa Arkocie - powiedziała żartobliwie. Trzecie Oko zdał sobie sprawy ze swojej nieostrożności, więc szybko podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do cesarzowej. - Przepraszam - powiedział. - To bardzo piękny klejnot, o pani. Świetnie współgra z twą urodą. Zephia zachichotała. - Ależ dziękuję. - Wybacz mą śmiałość, o pani, ale jak weszłaś w posiadanie tego przedmiotu? Cesarzowa spojrzała przez chwilę pytająco, ale po chwili wróciła do swojego typowego, radosnego wyrazu twarzy. - Otóż, znalazłam go gdy przybyłam na tę wyspę lata temu. Podarował mi go pewien Skakdi, który stwierdził, że przyniesie mi szczęście. Cóż, chyba miał rację, skoro stałam się cesarzową i rządzę do tej pory - uśmiechnęła się. Arkoth odwzajemnił uśmiech. Wtem muzyka stała się gwałtowniejsza. Korzystając z podzielnej uwagi, dostrzegł, że partnerzy w tańcu zbliżyli się do siebie. Postanowił to wykorzystać. Przybliżył się więc do Zephii, tak, że jego głowa znajdowała się tuż obok jej, nad barkiem. Cesarzowa nie zdziwiła się, w końcu tego wymagał następny etap tańca. Toa Cienia skupił wzrok, patrząc przez szybę okna. Po chwili dostrzegł błysk lunety. Uśmiechnął się. Czas rozpocząć kolejny etap planu. Upewniając się, że nikt nie zwraca na niego specjalnej uwagi, otworzył swoje trzecie oko, które zabłysnęło wśród światła lamp. ◊ ◊ ◊ Bobo bawił się jakąś monetą, przerzucając ją między palcami. Minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd Arkoth wszedł na bankiet. Matoranowi zaczęło się powoli nudzić. W końcu usłyszał czyiś głos. - Trzecie Oko daje znak - powiedział znudzonym głosem jakiś Toa. - Rozchmurz się, Acedia. Wreszcie będzie coś do oglądania - powiedziała wysoka Toa o nienagannych kształtach. - W końcu! Ile można kazać nam czekać! - zakrzyknął jakiś Makuta. - Spokój, Ira. I tak przecież nie będziemy brać w tym udziału - uciszyła go Luxuria, wspomniana Toa. Upewniając się, że Makuta opanował emocje, wyciągnęła zza pazuchy jakiś kulisty przedmiot. Obiekt po chwili zaczął świecić. - To ja, Luxuria. Oko otwarte - rzuciła hasłem. - Spuśćcie ogary. - Zrozumiałem - odezwał się głos z wnętrza kuli. ◊ ◊ ◊ Arkoth spędził kilka ostatnich chwil na rozmowie i tańcu z cesarzową. Nagle szyby w oknach popękały. Muzyka ucichła gwałtownie, goście przestali tańczyć. Toa Cienia, widząc, że sielanka minęła, szybko zakrył trzecie oko. Zephia rozejrzała się. Wtem w oknach zaczęły pojawiać się tajemnicze postacie. Cuchnące, wyglądające jak karykatury osobników różnych ras, ze świecącymi, wybałuszonymi ślepiami. Po kilku minutach na sali było już ich z kilka tuzinów. Arkoth rozejrzał się. Cesarska straż pojawiła się chwilę po nich. Trzech z nich odciągnęło cesarzową od niego i otoczyło w obronie. Zephia zdawała się nie potrzebować ochrony. Po chwili przybysze zaczęli atakować gości. Ludzie zaczęli uciekać z sali, ale intruzi zaczęli pojawiać się także przez frontowe drzwi. Zostało im więc krycie się pod stołami, czy schodami. Ci, którzy potrafili walczyć, stanęli do walki. Arkoth zmrużył oczy. Wtem jeden napastnik rzucił się na niego, uderzając pięścią. Toa jednak zablokował rękę, po czym wyłamał ją. Agresor ryknął straszliwie. Przysuwając go bliżej, Arkoth gwałtownym ruchem nogi odbił mu kość z jednego kolana, powodując, że intruz upadł na drugie. Toa od razu schwytał go za głowę i skręcił kark. Następny, tym razem z lewej. Uzbrojony w miecz. Karykatura machnęła mieczem w linii poziomej, Arkoth jednak schylił się i natychmiastowo skontrował, wykręcając napastnikowi nadgarstek i przebijając pierś jego własnym ostrzem. Upewniając się, że wróg nie żyje, wysunął klingę z truchła. Miecz. Przydatna rzecz. Następnych dwóch. Arkoth jedynie westchnął. Jeden z nożami, drugi z toporem. Priorytet - ten drugi. Topornik zamachnął się do góry i ciął w dół. Toa odsunął się na bok, po czym jednym zwinnym machnięciem skrócił go o głowę. Nożownik nie zdążył zaatakować, Arkoth gwałtownym cięciem pozbawił go dłoni, zaś zdecydowanym sztychem życia. Kropelki krwi spływające z klingi ubrudziły podłogę. Nie żeby to miało znaczenie, patrząc na rozpłachtane truchła powalonych wrogów i kałuże krwi. Arkoth rozejrzał się. Cesarzowa była eskortowana do bocznego wyjścia. Toa syknął. Nie mógł pozwolić jej odejść. Korzystając z panującego chaosu, otworzył trzecie oko i wystrzelił wiązkę lasera w kolumnę. Ta zawaliła się prosto na Zephię i jej ochroniarzy. Cesarzowa nie zdawała się śmiertelnie ucierpieć, większe gruzy ją ominęły. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć o jej strażnikach, ale cóż, nie obchodzili go. Toa gwałtownie ruszył w kierunku Zephii, tnąc po drodze kilku wrogów. Zephia otworzyła oczy. To niespodziewane zawalenie się kolumny zwaliło ją z nóg. W przenośni i dosłownie. Rozglądnęła się. Jej ochroniarze nie przeżyli zmiażdżenia. Odwróciła wzrok od rozrzuconych fragmentów mięsa, utopionych w brunatnej krwi. Nagle stanął nad nią jeden z agresorów, sycząc i wijąc długawym językiem. W dłoni ściskał włócznię, którą gotowy był przebić głowę cesarzowej. Zephia próbowała dobyć miecza jednego z jej ochroniarzy, ale jej bliższa ręka utkwiła pod pozostałościami kolumny. Mimo to próbował i próbowała. Nawet jeśli miała wyrwać sobie rękę, by chwycić broń, nawet jeśli miała odrąbać sobie nogę, zrobiłaby to, by zabić to paskudztwo. Nie mogła zostawić swoich ludzi samych. Wtem tors karykatury przebił miecz. Spoglądając w kierunku, z którego został rzucony, dostrzegła biegnącego Arkotha. Toa naskoczył na włócznika, i chwytając ostrze, rozerwał jego pancerz i mięso. Trzewia wypłynęły wraz z juchą na zewnątrz, brudząc płaszcz Arkotha. Tak głęboka rana wydawała się jednak nic nie znaczyć dla przeciwnika, więc Toa odrzucił miecz i kciukami zmiażdżył oczy i oczodoły istoty, docierając aż do mózgu. Gdy bestia przestała się trząść w przedśmiertnych konwulsjach, Arkoth wyciągnął palce z wnętrza łba i odrzucił zwłoki. Trzecie Oko rozejrzał się. Walki zaczynały ustawać, najwidoczniej sława cesarskiej straży nie była przesadzona. No i wspomogli ją waleczni goście. Ci, kryjący się pod stołami i trzęsący ze strachu, pewnie też wspierali ich mentalnie. Albo siebie, kto wie. Arkoth skierował się do cesarzowej i zaczął odrzucać gruz. - Wszystko w porządku, o pani? Nie jesteś ciężko ranna? - Nie, w porządku. Wydaje mi się, że mam złamaną nogę, może też kilka żeber. Ale poza tym, jest dobrze. Nie mogę tego powiedzieć o moich strażnikach. - Spojrzała smutno na zmiażdżone zwłoki ochroniarzy. - Okropny koniec. Odrzucając już gruz, trzymający cesarzową, Arkoth objął ją jedną ręką za plecy, a drugą za nogi, po czym podniósł. Zephia wpatrywała się w niego jak zaczarowana. Toa dostrzegł to i uśmiechnął się szeroko do niej. Ta odwróciła wzrok. Po chwili podbiegł do nich jeden z cesarskich strażników. Odpowiednio żegnając się, Toa oddał Zephię w jego ręce. Rozejrzał się. Walka szybko minęła i już przechodzili do sprzątania. Niektórzy goście nie mogli znieść widoku trupów i przysiedli przy stole w kącie, gdzie już zajmował się nimi jeden z medyków. Arkoth postanowił wykorzystać chwilę nieuwagi obecnych i opuścił salę. ◊ ◊ ◊ Bobo znudziła się już zabawą monetą, więc schował ją do kieszeni. Po chwili dostrzegł nadchodzącego Arkotha, ubrudzonego krwią. Reszta obecnych także go dostrzegła. - I jak, szefie? - zapytał obojętnie Acedia, wpatrując się przymrużonymi oczyma. Toa uśmiechnął się, po czym otworzył dłoń. Obecni spoglądnęli na to, co w niej skrywał. Na ręku spoczywał łańcuch z przyczepionym do niego czerwonym kryształem. - Wszystko zgodnie z planem - powiedział, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni wolną dłonią. W drugim ręku zacisnął kolejny, bliźniaczo podobny kryształ, podobnie urwany jak ten, który właśnie zdobył. Z pasją w oczach zbliżył oba do siebie. Jaskrawy blask pojawił się wraz z głośnym świstem powietrza. Gdy hałas ustał, kryształy były już połączone. - Szefie, nie szkoda ci było tych wszystkich ludzi? - zapytała Luxuria. - To i tak tylko trupy, mogę znaleźć sobie nowe. Uśmiechając się szeroko, Arkoth wykorzystał łańcuch i zawiesił go na swojej szyi. Toa westchnął głęboko. - Niezależnie od wroga, to ja jestem tym, który triumfuje - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. Rozdział IX Riyen machnął ręką, odbijając kolejny atak Strady. Nadwyrężone mięśnie płonęły z bólu, ale nad tym się nie zastanawiał. Teraz ważne było, by zablokować każdy następny cios. Bólem mógł zająć się później. - Za wolno. Za sztywno! Nie słyszał jej. Nie chciał. Musiał ją tylko dotknąć. I tyle. - Twoje reakcje są opóźnione. Ledwo się powstrzymuję, by nie uciąć ci ręki. Drugiej. Syknął. Ten komentarz, mimowolnie, do niego dotarł. Chciał zetrzeć jej ten triumfalny wyraz z twarzy. Skupił się. Starał się obserwować każdy jej ruch. Wyprowadziła sztych. Tym razem, zamiast blokować, uskoczył w bok i machnął ramieniem w poziomym cięciu. Ruch ten zaskoczył ją, lecz nie na tyle, by została przez to trafiona. Odbijając stopy od ziemi, uskoczyła przed ciosem i kopnęła go w twarz. Riyen postawił kilka kroków w tył i zamrugał gwałtownie, pozbywając się nieprzyjemnego uczucia od uderzenia. Zaklął w myślach. Widział ten ruch. Gdyby miał drugą rękę, mógłby go zablokować. Cholera. Ta słabość, poczucie straty i bezsilności, przytłaczały go. - W trakcie walki, myśl tylko o walce! Myślał. Cały czas. Cięcie pionowe z góry. Blok. Zablokowanie ostrza. Możliwa kontra kopnięciem. Nie. Wróć. Cięcie. Unik. Kopniak z kolana. Też nie. Cios. Odskok. Wyprowadzony sztych. Ból. Zdecydowanie nie. Czas zwolnił. Co nie znaczy, że nie mijał. Ostrze kierowało się powoli w dół. Riyen zmrużył oczy. Zdecydował. Brzdęk metalu rozniósł się echem po sali. Strada uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, gotowa do ciosu nogą. Wtem Tenebris puścił ostrze i odskoczył w bok. Cisza odleciała, rzucona na fali powietrza, a miecz Strady uderzył o piach. Zaskoczona Toa nie zdążyła uciec, a Riyen zbliżył pięść do niej... ...po czym pstryknął ją w jej czoło. Zdziwiona kobieta spojrzała na niego, w ogóle się nie ruszając. Tertium uśmiechnął się. - Wygrałem. Strada zmrużyła jedno oko, wyrażając zdziwienie, lecz po chwili zmrużyła też drugie, i westchnęła. - Niech ci będzie. Chociaż w normalnej walce odrąbałabym ci tego palca - uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. - Z całą ręką. - Co najwyżej całym przedramieniem. W takiej pozycji nie miałabyś wygodnego kąta do cięcia. - No tak - uśmiechnęła się, po czym wstała. - Coraz lepiej ci idzie. Gdybyśmy walczyli na poważnie, może pożyłbyś z kilka minut. Riyen uśmiechnął się blado na jej komentarz i podszedł, by wziąć Ciszę i zaczepić na plecach. - Powinieneś sprawić sobie jakąś osłonę, pokrowiec. - Strada spojrzała na broń swojego ucznia, komentując. Tenebris podążył wzrokiem za jej, dostrzegając jedynie czubek rękojeści. Wzruszył ramionami, bądź raczej ramieniem. Skinąwszy się swojej nauczycielce, skierował się do wyjścia. Strada odprowadziła go wzrokiem, a gdy zniknął za drzwiami, zakręciła swoim mieczem wokół dłoni, po czym schowała go do pochwy, zamieszczonej przy pasie. Araki, widząc, że dzisiejsza sesja dobiegła końca, podszedł do Toa, podając jej ręcznik. Strada uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Nie potrzebowała go, ale Matoranin lubił czuć się potrzebny. Nawet w tak banalnych sprawach. - I jak, pani Strado? - zapytał Araki. Toa spojrzała na niego pytająco. - I jak mu idzie? - Hmm... - Kobieta uniosła wzrok do góry, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. - Jest gwałtowniejszy, bardziej analityczny. Widać, że podniósł się z tego dołka, który towarzyszył mu jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Obserwuje otoczenie i przeciwnika, przewiduje i ocenia każdą możliwość, jak to miało miejsce przed chwilą - przerwała, biorąc łyk wody, którą wraz z ręcznikiem przyniósł jej Araki. - Tymi umiejętnościami nadrabia brak ręki. Wyprzedza przeciwnika z ruchami. Cóż, nauczyłam go sporo różnych kombinacji podstawowych ciosów, reszta to praktyczna nauka podczas sparingów. Jak widać, opłaciło się. Matoranin spojrzał, zaskoczony. Dawno nie widział, aby pani Strada opowiadała o kimś z uśmiechem na twarzy. Widocznie czuła, że robi coś dobrego. Że odpłaca to, czego dopuściła się kiedyś. I choć Araki wiedział i cały czas próbował ją przekonać, że to był wypadek, albo, że to było konieczne, Stradę zdawały się przytłaczać poczucie winy i sumienie. Gdy spotkali Riyena i zajęli się nim, początkowo nie chciała go trenować. Wydawało się, że rzuciła ostrze na bok, że już nigdy go nie podniesie i nie stanie do walki. Ale coś ją do tego przekonało. Może ranny Toa przypominał jej jego. Araki wzruszył ramionami. Nie znał odpowiedzi, i jeśli rozumiał Stradę tak dobrze jak mu się wydawało, prawdopodobnie szybko nie pozna. Żegnając się odpowiednio, wrócił do jednej ze swoich pracowni, by oddać się zajęciu. ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen usiadł na łóżku. Był już w swym pokoiku, nad karczmą Guska. Musiał przyznać, że materac był niezwykle wygodny, nie dając uczucia sztywności, ni twardości. Głęboko westchnął, relaksując mięśnie po ciężkim treningu. Cóż, tym razem udało mu się ją trafić. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, zupełnie jakby ją pokonał w równej walce. Chociaż wiedział, że na to nie było szans. Na razie. Sięgnął do wnętrza niewielkiej szafki nocnej, usytuowanej obok łoża. Ze środka wyciągnął sporą, podniszczoną książkę. Stęchlizna zdążyła już zaniknąć, cóż, cały wcześniejszy dzień wietrzył pomieszczenie. Spojrzał na okładkę, mrużąc oczy. Nen interius. To właśnie głosiła początkowa strona. Riyen zadrżał. Nie czytał jeszcze środka, wolał z tym poczekać, aż zniesie zapach księgi. Mimo, iż ta rzecz w gruncie rzeczy nie żyła, Tenebris denerwował się, jakby miała nagle ożyć i mu zagrozić. Tertium machnął gwałtownie głową na boki, strzepując zmartwienia z głowy, i bez słowa zabrał się do lektury. Pierwsza strona. Początkowo dostrzegał szereg sztywnych znaków, układanych w literackie węże, dopiero po chwili tworzone przez nie litery, a następnie słowa, zaczęły układać się w spójną i sensowną całość. Układ wyrazów przypominał skomplikowany poemat, był sztywno prosty, tworząc ścianę tekstu. Ciemności nie można odrzucić. Ciemności nie można się wyprzeć. Ciemności nie można się pozbyć. Można ją jedynie zaakceptować, stłumić wewnątrz siebie łańcuchami światła i moralnego dobra. Ale czym jest dobro? Co ono znaczy? Czy ono cokolwiek znaczy? Czym jest dobro i zło? Ciemność i światło? Odpowiedź jest tylko jedna - konfliktem. Nieustanną wojną dóbr moralnych i sensem egzystencji. Po co walczysz? Za co walczysz? Za co tak bardzo chcesz walczyć i umierać? Zło zabija dobro, będąc pewnym, że to co czynią, jest poprawne. Dobro zabije zło, posuwając się do jego własnych taktyk. Ostatecznie, co jest dobre, a co złe? Jaki ma sens istnienia tego wszystkiego? Czy cokolwiek ma sens? Jaki sens masz ty? Jaki sens mam ja? A słysząc to wszystko, odpowiedział, "Wszystko co istnieje, powstało w jakimś celu. Nie można mówić o bezsensowności egzystencji. Każde życie jest święte." Sens jest jedynie granicą rozsądku, a szaleństwa. Bardzo cienką i bardzo kruchą. Gdy ją przełamiesz, co się stanie? Przewidziałem wszystko, co się wydarzy. Widziałem rzeczy, które nie śniły się najlepszym bajarzom. Słyszałem tyle dźwięków, których nie wychwyci najdoskonalszy muzyk. A tu, w tej księdze, opisałem rzeczy, o jakich nie pisali najwięksi kronikarze. A gdy zrozumiałem wszystko wokół mnie, zdałem sobie sprawę, że życie jest tylko pustą, czystą stroną, i na niej mogę spisać cokolwiek tylko chcę. Przepowiedziałem wszystko, co miało miejsce i mieć będzie. Widziałem przerażającą przyszłość. Ale nie jestem w stanie jej powstrzymać. I choć kartka wciąż jest pusta, a ja nadal mam pióro, jeszcze mokre od atramentu, nie nadpiszę Przeznaczenia. Nie jestem w stanie go zmienić. Nie, nie chcę go zmieniać. Nie zamierzam nawet próbować. Wszystko spłonie w pochłaniającej życie pożodze. Wszystko utonie w morzu łez. Wszystko przepadnie we wszechogarniającej ciemności. ◊ ◊ ◊ Ashad westchnął, polerując jeden ze swoich karabinów. Jechali właśnie na Kikanalo, niczym jedno stado, kierujące się na wypas. Dhegor stał na czele, najlepiej zorientowany w terenie. Shiva, hiperaktywna Toa, pytała się od czasu do czasu, czy daleko jeszcze. Turaga cierpliwie znosił te pytania, tak bardzo, że nawet najemnik był pod wrażeniem. W każdym razie, ostatnie pytanie zadała kilka minut temu, w odpowiedzi uzyskała "kilkanaście, kilkadziesiąt kio". Mężczyzna westchnął. Nie dlatego, że sam się niecierpliwił, bo przez lata doświadczenia nauczył się znosić takie monotonne warunki, ale dlatego, że praktycznie nie wiedział, dlaczego się tam kierują. Jako najemnik preferował konkrety, zresztą tak najczęściej wyglądały jego zlecenia. Teraz czuł się, jakby wędrował w nieznane. Dostrzegając, że lufa karabinu nie może bardziej błyszczeć, odłożył go i zaczął rozglądać się z nudów. Shiva miotała się na różne strony, obserwując otoczenie. Pewnie szukała czegoś ciekawego. Ashadowi aż zrobiło się szkoda jej Kikanalo, które musiało znosić jej podskoki. Theora w spokoju trzymała za lejce zwierzaka, siedząc na wyprostowanej pozycji i patrząc się w przestrzeń przed sobą. A wydawało mu się, że on to cierpliwie znosi. Musiał oddać jej hołd za zachowanie spokoju w tej kolejce monotonii. Dhegor odwrócił sie do swych towarzyszy. Widząc zachowanie Shivy, uśmiechnął się tylko pobłażliwie. Dostrzegając to, Ashad powtórzył jego czynność. - Już niedaleko. Według mapy, zostało tylko kilkanaście kio do najbliższego miasteczka, Persylii - powiedział, po czym skierował się do Shivy. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, dobrze? Zapytana Toa wystawiła język w delikatnym uśmiechu i pomasowała się po potylicy, udając zawstydzenie. Czujnym okiem Ashad dostrzegł, że Theora uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Najemnik westchnął. Tym razem jednak z ulgą i spokojem. ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen wpatrywał się w księgę, niepewny. Do tej pory przeczytał z trzydzieści stron, analizował słowa, ale nie dowiedział się niczego istotnego. Czasami teksty były urwane i niespójne ze sobą. Westchnął i odłożył książkę z powrotem do wnętrza szafki. Wtem usłyszał skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Do pokoju weszła Shathra, która postanowiła udać się wcześniej na spacer. Najwidoczniej skończyła. Tenebris spojrzał na nią, mrużąc oczy. - Co tam? - zapytała, siadając obok niego. - Nic specjalnego. - Riyen patrzył się pusto w przestrzeń. - Czytałem pewną książkę. - Pewną? - zapytała, z uśmiechem spoglądając przez okno. - Ta. Zapanowała cisza, przerywana co jakiś czas śpiewem ptaków. Shathra odbijała palce od siebie, poruszając nimi delikatnie, Riyen zaś poddał się zadumie, wpatrując się w podłogę. W końcu spojrzał na nią. - Słyszałem, jak zdobyłaś informacje o Arkocie. Kobieta rozszerzyła oczy, zdumiona, po czym odwróciła wzrok ku niemu. - Tak? - uśmiechnęła się. - Czemu to zrobiłaś? Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, a zastąpiło zaskoczenie. - Podobno ten, którego poturbowałaś najbardziej, dalej ma traumę. Odizolował się od swoich towarzyszy, nie chce jeść, ani mówić. Nie odzywała się. - Więc? Milczała. - Odezwij się! - krzyknął, dłonią podnosząc jej głowę. - Nie dotykaj mnie! - odrzuciła go i odsunęła na kraniec łóżka. Spojrzał na nią. Jej oczy wydawały się szklić od nadchodzących łez; były szeroko otwarte, wyrażając przerażenie. Riyen zdziwił się, ale nie zamierzał ustąpić. Westchnął głęboko i także wstał. - Wybacz, jeśli przesadziłem, jeśli cię zraniłem - powiedział delikatnie, tak bardzo jak tylko potrafił. - Możemy o tym porozmawiać? Shathra odetchnęła kilka razy, po czym odwróciła się do Riyena. Jej twarz wyrażała melancholię. Mimo to, uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Chyba tego nie unikniemy. - Otarła łezkę. - Czas, żebym to ja opowiedziała ci moją historię. Zbliżając się do niego, westchnęła głęboko i zaczęła swą opowieść. ◊ ◊ ◊ W wiosce panował błogi spokój, tak jak zawsze. Matoranie przechadzali się żywo po dróżkach z ubitej ziemi, czy to spacerując, czy zajmując się pracą. Gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec rybaków, zmierzających w kierunku wschodniego wyjścia. Tamtędy bowiem prowadziła najbliższa droga na pobliskie jezioro. Głośne, rytmiczne kucia metalu wydobywały się z kuźni, w akompaniamencie zaś towarzyszyły im odgłosy cięcia drewna, które w przyszłości miało budować kolejne domki dla mieszkańców. Toa Psioniki, krocząca powoli ścieżką, rozglądała się, z dumnym uśmiechem pod maską. Wioska tętniła życiem, kwitła. Matoranie dzielnie pracowali, żyjąc jak jeden organizm, pomagając sobie nawzajem. W wiosce rządzili trzej Turaga. Mikra, Turaga Powietrza, Talos, symbolizujący żywioł Lodu i Lestra, Turaga Psioniki, mentorka wspomnianej Toa. Choć nie było to potrzebne, osadę podzielono na trzy strefy, każda obserwowana przez poszczególnego Turagę. W północnej części, gdzie właśnie znajdowała się Toa, panowała jej nauczycielka, Lestra. Zachodnią strefą rządził Talos, wschodnią zaś Mikra. Północną strefę charakteryzował urodzaj i spora zasobność materiałów. Szczególnie bogaci byli w różne rodzaje drewna. Oprócz tego znani byli z wielu hodowli Rahi. Zachodni dystrykt odznaczał się wieloma tradycjami. Nazywany był często centrum kultury tej wioski. Zamieszkiwali go głównie rzeźbiarze, malarze i architekci. Sam Talos był architektem, jeszcze gdy był Matoraninem. Po przemianie w Toa to on zaprojektował palisadę, ochraniającą wioskę. Gdy stał się Turaga, mógł bardziej oddać się swemu hobby. Szczególnie zajmował się projektowaniem budynków. Rzadko wykraczał poza to. Wschodnia strefa stanowiła swego rodzaju bazę wojskową. Mikra, za czasów Toa, był strategiem swojej drużyny, jak również specjalistą od broni, białej, palnej, to nie miało znaczenia. Na jego terytorium znajdują się głównie hangary z bronią, koszary, jak również kuźnie zbrojeniowe. Sam Mikra nadzoruje pracę jednej z takowych, od czasu do czasu wykuwając coś na własną rękę. Jego broń odznacza się wytrwałością i lekkością używania. Wyposażenie Turagi było wysoce drogie, lecz i tak najbardziej pożądane ze wszystkich. Broń, podpisana jego sygnaturą, cieszyła się sporą sławą, jako genialnie wyważone ostrza, świetnie ciosane włócznie, doskonale skonstruowane pistolety, i takie tam. Toa westchnęła radośnie, wspominając sobie system ich wioski. Stanęła przed drewnianym domem, wyróżniającym się od swoich przybocznych kształtem. Jego krawędzie były smukłe, falowane, zupełnie jakby ruszały się na wietrze, odmiennie od prostych, kwadratowo ciosanych domków po bokach. Toa odetchnęła głęboko. Drzwi otworzyły się bez żadnego hałasu. Kobieta rozejrzała się. Mimo ciemności, jej oczom nie mógł umknąć ogrom panującego wewnątrz bałaganu. Toa zmrużyła oczy, spoglądając z dezaprobatą. Omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Oprócz wspomnianego bajzlu, nie dostrzegła niczego innego. Czyżby nie było jej w domu? Wtem coś zakryło jej oczy, a na plecach poczuła delikatny dotyk. Do jej uszu doszedł rozbawiony głos: - Ktoooo taaaam? - Dźwięk przedłużył się. Toa uśmiechnęła się, wzdychając uprzednio. - Mówiłam ci, abyś sprzątała tu od czasu do czasu, Shathro. Rozpoznana odsunęła dłonie od oczu swojej koleżanki, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Daj spokój, Celea. Mam ważniejsze sprawy, niż sprzątanie - powiedziała, udając powagę. - Na przykład? - zapytała Toa Psioniki, z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Noo, eee... Sprawdzam czasami, jak pracują Matoranie... em... O! Nadzoruję ich pracę! Nadzoruję! - zakrzyknęła, wypinając dumnie pierś. Celea westchnęła. - Chodź, pomogę ci. Shathra krzyknęła z radości, unosząc ręce do góry. Zaczęły sprzątać. Celea wykorzystywała swą moc Psioniki, układając i przenosząc poszczególne przedmioty w odpowiadające im miejsca, Shathra zaś sprzątała tradycyjnie. No, może prawie tradycyjnie, najczęściej wrzucała schwytane przedmioty do pobliskich szafek. - Nie użyjesz swojego żywiołu do pomocy? - zapytała Celea. - Ech - westchnęła Shathra. - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie jestem Toa Psioniki, a Grawitacji. Przenoszenie przedmiotów przy użyciu mocy żywiołu jest w moim przypadku o wiele mniej płynne - powiedziała, jakby z wyrzutem, po czym zaczęła tłumaczyć. -Musiałabym obniżyć oddziaływanie grawitacyjne na wybranym przedmiocie, szczegółowo wyliczyć określoną dawkę siły, i ograniczyć wpływ pobocznych czynników. A i tak dałoby mi to ruch jedynie w linii pionowej. Aby przemieścić obiekt w poziomie, musiałabym wytworzyć przy nim wyrwę grawitacyjną, aby wytworzyć próżnię i odwrócić działanie czynników grawitacji i takie tam. Tyle roboty, z tak mizernym skutkiem. Już wolę męczyć się w zwyczajny sposób. Celea uśmiechnęła się, przyznając jej rację. Mogłaby jednak bardziej postarać się przy tym "zwyczajnym sposobie". Ani się obejrzały, a sprzątanie dobiegło końca. Toa Psioniki pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, przypominając sobie ile musieli sprzątać. Shathra natomiast rzuciła się na łóżko, pełna radości, że to już koniec. - Wreszcie! Myślałam, że umrę - odetchnęła. - A tak w ogóle, po co przyszłaś? - A cóż to? - Celea uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Nie mogę odwiedzić swojej przyjaciółki? - Jasne. Ale znając ciebie, nie tylko o to chodzi, prawda? - zapytała poważnym tonem. - O, i to jest Shathra, którą znam. Podejrzliwa i cięta na wszystkich Toa Grawitacji spojrzała w bok i prychnęła, uśmiechając się jednak. - Nie żeby komuś to przeszkadzało - powiedziała. - W każdym razie, co ode mnie chciałaś? Celea spojrzała smutno. - Cóż, zamierzam zrobić obchód po wiosce - stwierdziła, drapiąc się po policzku. - Myślałam, że może pójdziesz ze mną? Shathra zmrużyła oczy. - Może i bym poszła, ale obiecałam Turadze, że zajmę się odczytaniem znalezionych przez nią ostatnio inskrypcji i przetłumaczeniem na matorański - powiedziała, po czym przekrzywiła delikatnie głowę - Wybacz. Celea uśmiechnęła się. - W porządku. Nie żeby mi się chciało to robić - rzekła, wystawiając język w niewinnym uśmiechu. - Idę. Machając ręką, skierowała sie ku wyjścia. Shathra jedynie podniosła dłoń w pożegnalnym geście. Po chwili dźwięk zamykanych drzwi odbił się po pokoju, gdy Celea opuściła dom. ◊ ◊ ◊ Arkoth wpatrywał się w zawieszony na jego szyi przedmiot z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Jego twarz odbijała się w czystym krysztale, emanującym czerwienią. Bobo siedział na sofie, czytając jakąś książkę. Wtem do sali wszedł, o dziwo, wąski Skakdi. Był to Zangor, znany bardziej jako Væctorus, czyli Zwycięstwo, spod sztandaru Superbii. Zakazianin był jednym z jej podwładnych. Choć był zdecydowanie mniej rozbudowany od swoich pobratymców, nadrabiał to zwinnością i szybkością. I intelektem. W oddziale swej pani pełnił rolę stratega. Nie bez powodu nosił imię Væctorus. Pomijając charakter Superbii, Skakdi mógł być uważany za jej prawą rękę. - Witaj, panie. - Zangor ukłonił się z szacunkiem. Arkoth skinął głową z aprobatą. - Saligia zaczęła się zbierać. Czekają na ciebie. Bobo zamknął książkę i niepostrzeżenie skupił swoją uwagę na rozmowie. Toa Cienia uśmiechnął się delikatnie i gestem dłoni pozwolił Matoraninowi uczestniczyć w spotkaniu z Saligią. Na jego twarzy zawitał radosny uśmiech. - Są już wszyscy? - Ostatnio kiedy patrzyłem, panie, brakowało pani Luxurii i pana Acedii. - Acedię potrafię zrozumieć. Nigdy mu się nie spieszy. Ale spóźnienie Luxurii wydaje się podejrzane. - Arkoth zamyślił się, mrużąc oczy i opierając podbródek o dwa palce lewej dłoni. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami. - No nic, będziemy musieli poczekać. Væctorus pokłonił się delikatnie, na znak, że rozumie, po czym zaczął kierować Toa do wyjścia. Za nimi podążył Bobo. Szli obszernym korytarzem, ozdobionym szeregiem kolumn po bokach, utrzymujących sklepienie budowli. Na każdej ścianie bocznej można było naliczyć kilka okien, rzucających światło na panoramę miasta. Pomieszczenie wyglądało zwyczajnie, brakowało mu przepychu i bogactwa, typowego dla pałaców. Był to zwyczajny budynek, kryjówka. Tylko trochę większa. Zakazianin kroczył ostrożnym krokiem, półtora bio przed Arkothem. Toa Cienia zaś poruszał się spokojnie, w sposób zrelaksowany, ściskając w dłoni swój kostur. Bobo dreptał swoimi niewielkimi stópkami za nimi. Przy rozwidleniu dróg skręcili w lewo. Krótka droga prowadziła do ogromnych, drewnianych drzwi. W różne pomieszczenia na bokach prowadziły osobne drzwi, zamieszczone na flankach. Gdy doszli już do wrót, Væctorus chwycił mosiężną klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Arkoth i Bobo podążyli za nim. W kontraście do lewego korytarza, przywitana sala była ogromnym pomieszczeniem. Stanowiła gdzieś z cztery szerokości holu. Sufit podtrzymywały śnieżnobiałe kolumny, połączone precyzyjnie ciosanymi łukami, sprawiającymi wrażenie żywych. Ozdoby, dekorujące łuki, były wykonane z niezwykłą dokładnością i inwencją twórczą. Prawą ścianę stanowiło głównie ogromne okno, ukazujący zapierający dech w piersiach widok bujnego miasta, pięknego w swym kształcie i charakterze. Lewa ściana nie posiadała takich atrakcji, jedynym przyozdobieniem, jeśli można to tak nazwać, były trzy kolejne drzwi, prowadzące do następnych korytarzy i sal. Na środku stał ogromny stół, o elipsowatym blacie. Wokół niego ułożone były krzesła. Niektóre z nich już zajęte. - Hmm... - mruknął Makuta, nerwowo uderzając palcami o powierzchnię mebla. - Możesz przestać, Ira? - zapytał Zakazianin, odziany w biały pancerz. - Nie denerwuj mnie, Invidia! Ile można na nich czekać?! - Trzeba było przyjść później - odparła spokojnie kobieta, nieokreślonej rasy. Jej zielone oczy mieniły się różnymi odcieniami w blasku światła. Spoglądała melancholijnie na trzymaną przez nią kulę. Ta również zdawała się lśnić. - Niby dlaczego?! - Nie musiałbyś się męczyć czekaniem... - stwierdził Skakdi. -... a my tobą. - dokończyła kobieta. - Niech cię szlag, Superbia! Chcesz walki? - Nie biorę udziału w bezcelowych walkach. - Pff - prychnął Ira. - Tchórz. Kłótni przyglądała się wysoka i smukła postać, o długich, szczudłowatych ramionach, sięgających aż podłogi. Istota zamrugała kilka razy swoim czerwonym okiem, milcząc. Obok niej siedziała jakaś pokraczna postać. Kształtem przypominała kulę. Z kończynami. Gula, bo tak na imię miał mały grubas, szamał właśnie jakieś mięcho swoimi ostrymi kłami, a oczy świdrowały z radości. Smukła istota spojrzała na swojego towarzysza i zmrużyła oko. - Hm? - Gula najwidoczniej odczuł na sobie wzrok siedzącego obok. - Cłoś nie tag, Avaritia? - mlasnął niewyraźnie. Spod pancerza Avaritii wylęgnął się tylko wydłużony pomruk. Gula wzruszył ramionami i dalej zajadał z pasją w oczach. - Witajcie, moi drodzy. - Głos Arkotha przykuł uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych. - Choć jeszcze nie w komplecie. Wtem, innymi drzwiami do sali weszła nieobecna dotąd dwójka. Luxuria wstąpiła do środka dumnie, opierając rękę o swój bok i wypinając pierś. Za nią, przygarbiony, wlókł się Acedia. Toa, nie odczuwając potrzeby spieszenia się, skierowała się powoli do pierwszego wolnego krzesła i zajęła je. Acedia przysiadł przy niej. - Jak długo zamierzaliście się ociągać? - warknął Ira. - Właśnie. Jeszcze chwila i musiałbym go zabić - odparł Invidia, wskazując ruchem głowy na Makutę. Ten chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uznał, że zmarnowano mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, więc jedynie syknął. - Dobrze, skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy... - zaczął Arkoth. - Jak wiecie, wszedłem w posiadanie tego oto artefaktu. - Wskazał na kryształ, zawieszony na jego szyi. - Przerażający cud tego świata. Skoro mamy go już za sobą, chciałbym zająć się kolejną sprawą. Członkowie Saligii zmrużyli oczy. Wiedzieli o co chodzi, a skoro Arkoth tak prędko rozpoczynał następną fazę planu, zbliżali się coraz szybciej do swojego celu. - Chciałbym, aby niektórzy z was wysłali następne jednostki na wybrzeża kontynentu. Niech pomogą reszcie w konstrukcji. - Toa Cienia uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Koniec uprzejmości. Mają zmusić pozostałą część mieszkańców portów i przybrzeżnych wiosek do pracy. W ramach niesubordynacji... wiedzą co robić. Ira, Gula i Luxuria uśmiechnęli się. Superbia i Invidia jedynie skinęli głowami. Avaritia i Acedia wpatrywali się pusto, bez żadnych reakcji. Uśmiech Arkotha przybrał obsesyjny charakter. Dla wzmocnienia siły swej przemowy, stuknął kosturem o podłogę. Głośny stukot rozbrzmiał w całym pomieszczeniu, a ziemia zdawała się, choćby na chwilę, zatrząść. - Nikt nie może wiedzieć o tym, co tam robimy. Wystarczy nam już dodatkowych robotników. Zablokować dojazdy do portów. Całkowita inwigilacja przystań: żaden statek ma nie wypłynąć, i nie wpłynąć. - Toa Cienia zmrużył oczy, pokazując swoim podwładnym, że jest śmiertelnie poważny. - Nie obchodzi mnie bandera, rozmiar, czy załoga. Jeśli jakikolwiek statek zacznie choćby zbliżać się do kontynentu, macie go zatopić. Makuta zachichotał złowieszczo, słysząc wypowiedź swojego przywódcy. To będą ciekawe dni. Invidia uśmiechnął się lekko, myśląc podobnie. - A co z fałszywką? - zapytał Ira, z pogardą akcentując ostatnie słowo. - Na niego przyjdzie czas - odparł Arkoth. - Na razie macie zająć się nadzorowaniem budowy. Avaritia, Ira, Gula. Wyślijcie swoich ludzi, 3 oddziały każdy. Niech zajmą kluczowe miasta-porty, a potem rozejdą się na przyboczne. Reszta może przydać się w mieście. Niedługo będziemy jej potrzebować. Członkowie Saligii byli zaintrygowani słowami Toa. Arkoth nie dzielił się szczegółowymi informacjami na temat swojego planu, nawet z najbliższymi podwładnymi. A Saligia zdecydowanie do takich należała. Ba, nie było chyba nikogo innego, komu Arkoth ufałby bardziej. Wyjątkiem może być Matoranin Bobo, który zawsze znajduje się u jego boku. Saligia nie rozumieli istotności mikrusa, lecz podobno to on korygował plan Arkotha. A więc, należy mu się szacunek. Podczas, gdy inni nadal zastanawiali się nad słowami Arkotha, Luxuria patrzyła w przestrzeń, uśmiechając się przebiegle. - Fałszywka, hm? ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami na łóżku, otoczona przez książki i zwoje. W jednej dłoni trzymała książkę i czytała ją uważnie, drugą zaś przepisywała tekst i analizowała go zarazem. Prawą stopą podtrzymywała kolejną księgę, na której już wcześniej zapisywała możliwości tłumaczenia, lewa zaś służyła za podporę dla kolejnego zwoju, na którym spisywała rzekomo ostateczną formę odczytanej treści. Choć z daleka mogło to wyglądać komicznie, to Toa wykonywała teraz bardzo precyzyjną i delikatną robotę. - Znak trzynasty... analiza głoskowa i sylabowa... forma ułożenia liter względem pozostałych znaków... - mruczała pod nosem. - To prawdopodobnie "T"... Wysnuwając wniosek, Shathra zapisywała to od razu, chcąc mieć pewność, że nie zapomni następnych tłumaczeń. Na zwoju zawidniał daszek, z rombem pomiędzy jego kolumnami. Był to wspomniany znak trzynasty, który po chwili zyskał do towarzystwa literę "T", gdy Toa wpisała ją obok. - Następny... znak, eee, dwudziesty pierwszy - bąkała do siebie. - Zważywszy na to, że występuje często w środku wyrazu, to pewnie samogłoska. Forma liniowa przypomina "E", zestawiając ją z poznanymi już literami... hmm... tworzy to jakiś sens. Niech będzie. Kolejny zapisek. Tym razem przedstawiał on grot strzały, skierowany w lewą stronę, pomiędzy jego ramionami zaś utkwił niewielki krzyżyk. Obok zaistniała litera "E". Po jakimś czasie tych zapisków zaczęło się zbierać, podobnie jak uśmiech i satysfakcja Shathry. W końcu zdawała się odnaleźć wszystkie znaki w tekście. Nie była to jej pierwsza próba, te inskrypcje dostała dawno temu. Za każdym poprzednim razem ułożenia znaków tworzyły bezsensowne zwroty, często spółgłoski, bądź samogłoski stały obok siebie, niekiedy nie zgadzały się litery z odpowiadającymi im znakami. Na szczęście, ta próba wyglądała inaczej. Pełna entuzjazmu, Shathra zaczęła przepisywać tekst, już w alfabecie matorańskim. Chwilę jej to zajęło, lecz ostatecznie dorysowała delikatnym ruchem pędzla ostatni znak. Westchnęła i zaczęła czytać. - G...gah shaaa--val, shavale, tu--tur metre Craet eee vershe - recytowała powoli, dziwiąc się odczytywanym przez nią słowom. Nagle usłyszała symfonię wrzasków. Zaskoczona, od razu odrzuciła zwoje i rzuciła się ku drzwiom. Przy okazji pochwyciła swoją broń, prostą szablę, wykonaną ze stopu protodermis. Z impetem otworzyła drzwi swego domu. To co zobaczyła na zewnątrz, przeraziło ją. Pożoga trawiła pobliskie budowle i glebę. Mieszkańcy tonęli w morzu płomieni, wydając z siebie ostatni, śmiertelny wrzask. Ziemia rozpadała się, jej okruchy unosiły i uderzały tych, którzy umknęli językom ognia, dziurawiąc ich kruche, wątłe ciała. Truchła padały w kałużach krwi, uzupełniając przerażającą wizję destrukcji i rozpaczy. Shathra nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Jej głowa przepełniona była chaosem i bólem tak bardzo, że nie udało jej się skleić choćby jednej sensownej myśli. Podświadomie zdając sobie sprawę ze strachu, jaki ją ogarnął, ocuciła się uderzeniem w twarz. Skupiła się. To nie było zwyczajne trzęsienie ziemi. Ktoś używał mocy Grawitacji, podobnej jej własnej. Zamknęła oczy i wytężyła umysł. Krzyki ginących Matoran i trzask ognia zanikał wśród kojącego szumu, i ciszy. Szukała źródła tej niszczycielskiej mocy. Rozszerzyła oczy. Znalazła je. Nie marnując czasu na dodatkowe myśli, ruszyła w bok. Rozglądnęła się. Jeden Matoranin, kowal, próbował wydostać się spod ogromnej bali, a płomień trawił jego ciało. W końcu zniknął z oczu pod płachtą ognia, a wrzaski przytłumił trzask i szum pożogi. Shathra odwróciła wzrok. Wytężyła wszystkie mięśnie i każdy nerw swego ciała. Wtem powietrze przeszył szum, spowodowany starciem dwóch sił grawitacyjnych. Toa próbowała sprzeciwić się niszczycielskiej mocy, chciała ją przytłoczyć jej własną. Zacisnęła zęby. Tajemnicze natarcie osłabło, lecz wciąż przyszpilało Matoran do ziemi. Korzystając jednak z chwili wątpliwego odpoczynku, mieszkańcy pomagali swym rannym pobratymcom, zaczęli ich łatać, bandażować. Inni poczęli uciekać, nie widząc sensu w ratowaniu pozostałych. Shathra próbowała ich zatrzymać, lecz ci tym razem nie zamierzali słuchać "mądrej i szanowanej Toa". Kobieta syknęła, lecz ponownie skupiła się na kontrowaniu tajemniczego ataku. Do oczu napłynęła krew, a mięśnie zdawały się rozrywać pod tak kolosalnym wysiłkiem. Odwracając na chwilę uwagę od wycieńczającej walki, spojrzała w kierunku krzyków. Tam dostrzegła Matorankę, której ręką utkwiła pomiędzy płonącymi dechami. - Pomocy! - krzyczała. Shathra spoglądała na nią z przerażeniem, a do jej głowy napłynęły tuziny myśli i możliwości. Jeśli pomoże Matorance, będzie musiała przestań walczyć z tą siłą i ona prawdopodobnie umrze. Teraz musiała dbać o wszystkich. Taka była jej powinność wobec nich. Taka była jej powinność wobec samej siebie. - Przepraszam... - wyszeptała, spoglądając smutno. Po chwili Matoranka nie prosiła już o pomoc. I choć krzyki zamilkły, zagłuszone przez ogień, to nadal odbijały się echem w głowie Toa. Skarciła się, była zła na samą siebie. Nic jednak nie mogła zrobić. W końcu czerwony płyn wypłynął spod oczodołów, a ręce opadły, pozbawione sił. Nie miała już sił. Nieważne jak bardzo próbowała, nie potrafiła powstrzymać tej szaleńczej mocy. - Przepraszam... przepraszam - oddała się poczuciu bezsilności. - Przestań się mazgaić, Shathra! Nagły głos odwrócił jej uwagę. Szukając jego źródła, dostrzegła spoczywającego przy roztrzaskanej w pół kolumnie Toa Kamienia. Garhan, wojownik Mikry ze wschodniej strefy. Jego pancerz, niegdyś brązowo-beżowy, teraz urozmaicony był o brunatne wzory krwi. Jego maska, Wielka Hau, była popękana w większości, a prawa strona dolnej części oderwana od reszty. Pod nią skrywała się zakrwawiona żuchwa. Toa wpatrywał się zmęczonym, lecz zarazem stanowczym wzrokiem na Shathrę. - Garhan! - krzyknęła, podchodząc i przykucając przy nim. Ten jedynie prychnął, wypluwając strużkę krwi. - Wszystko w porządku? - A jak ci się wydaje? - zapytał z wyrzutem. - Saya kazała mi się wycofać. Pokiereszowano mnie trochę, ale powinienem przeżyć. - Saya też tu jest? - Wszyscy tu jesteśmy. No, może poza Ilyą, ale ona zaginęła kilka tygodni temu. Cholerny alarm. Shathra rozszerzyła oczy. Jeśli zebrała się tu cała piątka Toa, z każdego dystryktu wioski, jakim cudem nie mogli jeszcze pokonać... tego czegoś? Wraz z nią, to już sześciu wojowników. Saya, Toa Wody z zachodniej strefy. Równie mądra, co odważna. Wzór wszelkich cnót, idolka Matoran, i takie tam. Dodatkowo rzeźbiarka, jedna z najlepszych w wiosce. W walce korzystała z topora. Verg, Toa Ziemi, również zachodniego dystryktu. Podobnie też był rzeźbiarzem, mentorem Sayi w tej dziedzinie. Prowadził własną szkołę artystyczną, gdzie szkolił wielu Matoran. W walce korzystał z pary toporków. Mahten, Toa Powietrza wschodniej strefy. Dowódca pierwszego oddziału tamtejszego wojska. Zaprawiony w boju, weteran wojny jeźdźców, mającej miejsce 20 lat temu. Ekspert broni białej, w walce korzystał z dwóch mieczy, przewodzących jego moc żywiołu. Pomijając wspomnianego już Garhana, została jeszcze Celea, Toa Psioniki, i jej przyjaciółka. Najwspanialsza i najsilniejsza z nich wszystkich. Bohaterka północnego dystryktu, uczennica Turagi Lestry. W walce wykorzystywała dwustronną włócznię, wzmacniającą i przewodzącą moc jej żywiołu. Została też zaginiona Ilya. Nikt nie wiedział jakiego żywiołu używała, ponieważ, jak sama twierdziła i tak czyniła, wolała korzystać z własnej siły i mocy Kanohi. Ba-Toa uważała ją za dziwną, ale czuła się przy niej bezpiecznie, jakoś spokojnie. Była jeszcze Shathra, mistrzyni Grawitacji. Nigdy nie uważała siebie za kogoś specjalnego, chciała tylko cieszyć się spokojnym życiem. A teraz? Wystarczy się tylko rozejrzeć. - Idź Shathro. - Z zadumy wyrwał ją głos Garhana. - Ja sobie poradzę. Musisz pomóc innym. Kobieta nie zamierzała się kłócić, skinęła głową, po czym ruszyła w kierunku epicentrum siły. Biegła co sił w nogach, jej oddech stał się ciężki, gwałtowny. Dalej odczuwała zmęczenie po samodzielnej próbie powstrzymania tej siły. Docierała już do środka energii, czuła to. Za tym domkiem. Za tym domkiem... Wtem potężne ciśnienie przyszpiliło ją do ziemi. Grunt zaczął pękać i rozrywać się, unosząc się do góry i opadając. Spadające odłamy skał zmiażdżyły uciekających Matoran, zostawiając po nich jedynie krwawą kałużę i resztki zmiażdżonego mięsa. Shathra ocaliła się od przerażającego losu, wykorzystując własną moc grawitacji do zamortyzowania uderzenia. Mimo to, jej maska pękła pod impetem. Krew wyciekła z pęknięć. Nie mając już sił, padła nieprzytomna. Obudziła się wśród symfonii hałasu. Przez chwilę jej umysł był zamroczony, ale ostatecznie przebudziła się całkowicie i ruszyła dalej. Wciąż wyczuwała źródło tajemniczej mocy. Minęła ścianę zniszczonego już domku. Nie mogła uwierzyć temu, co zobaczyła. Wśród zmasakrowanych trupów Matoran dostrzegła również truchła Turagi Lestry, jak również jej pobratymców, Toa. Zaskoczona, od razu pomknęła ku nim, przyglądając się ciałom. Szukała tego jednego i modliła się do Wielkiego Ducha, by go nie zobaczyła. Zignorowała podejrzany kształt, który unosił się nad ziemią. Interesowała ją teraz tylko ta, jedna osoba. W końcu padła na kolana. Przed nią bowiem leżała, z martwymi oczami, jej droga przyjaciółka, Celea. W jej torsie spoczywała ogromna dziura, z której dalej ściekała krew, poruszając się po zakrzepniętej już posoce. Shathra zacisnęła pięści. Tym razem z jej oczu popłynęły łzy, mocząc zniszczoną glebę. Zaczęła się trząść. Nie potrafiła już zachować spokoju. Donośny ryk poprzedził następne skruszenie ziemi. Kształt, którym okazała się humanoidalna postać, spojrzał z zaskoczeniem. To znaczy, prawdopodobnie, jej twarz bowiem skryta była za hełmem. Okrycie dopasowane było do głowy, a w jego centrum znajdował się jeden, cylindryczny wizjer, za którym można było dostrzec jedynie ciemność. Istota musiała być jednak zdziwiona, bo zareagowała dosyć gwałtownie i zaczęła kontrować wyzwoloną moc Shathry. Ta nie baczyła już na otoczenie. Musiała to zabić. Zniszczyć tę niesprawiedliwość. Grunt i trupy unosiły się nad ziemią i spadały, rozrywając się na części. Walka dwóch użytkowników grawitacji przeistaczała się w pasjonujące starcie destruktywnej siły. Shathra, ze łzami w oczach, patrzyła nienawistnie na twórcę tej całej masakry, rzezi. Chciała zamordować go wzrokiem, przebić się przez jego moc i rozerwać go swoją własną. Spod pancerza wylęgły się fale krwi, jej mięśnie musiały zostać rozerwane z nadmiernego wysiłku. Ją to jednak nie obchodziła. Zabić, zabić. Zamordować. Zniszczyć. Nagle obie siły wyczerpały się i odrzuciły nawzajem, tworząc potężną falę, która odrzuciła walczących i zniszczyła do reszty grunt. Shathra uderzyła twardo głową o ziemię, a dodając do tego jeszcze zmęczenie, nie miała już sił, by utrzymać się przy przytomności. Padła, nieprzytomna. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim się obudziła. Jej wzrok był zbyt rozmyty, by cokolwiek dostrzec. Słyszała tylko dźwięki walki. Świst ostrza, brzdęk metalu. W końcu jej wzrok skupił się i spojrzała, ściskając brwi z powodu bólu. Tam gdzie stał tajemniczy agresor, pojawiła się inna postać, odziana w brudny od błota płaszcz. Walczyła z potworem dwoma mieczami, nie poddając się jego przerażającej mocy. W końcu ciął mordercę w tors. Krew trysnęła na jego odzienie. Zabójca, widząc, że zaczyna tracić przewagę, odrzucił przeciwnika i uciekł. Shathra splunęła krwią. Tajemniczy nieznajomy podniósł się i skierował w jej stronę. - Nic ci nie jest? - Jego głos odbił się echem w jej głowie. - Wygląda na to, że tylko ty się ostałaś. Shathra spojrzała smutno zmęczonym wzrokiem. - Jak cię zwą? - S-Shathra. - Shathra, tak... Dobrze, Shathro - zaczął. - Musisz stąd odejść. Ta wioska już nie istnieje. Twoje rany nie są ciężkie. Opatrz się tym. - Podał jej kilka bandaży. - Idź do pozostałych dystryktów, znajdź ocalałych i uciekajcie stąd. Jak najdalej. Przykro mi, że nie mogę powiedzieć ci więcej, ale nie wiem, czy mogę ci ufać. - Spojrzał smutno. - Ruszaj. Toa wstała, uprzednio bandażując rany. Już chciała biec, lecz nagle zatrzymała się i odwróciła. Nieznajomy dalej tam stał. - Jak masz na imię? - zapytała, z czystej ciekawości. Uśmiechnął się do niej. - Nazywam się... ◊ ◊ ◊ - Tak to gdzieś wyglądało - zakończyła historię, unosząc palec wskazujący i wzrok do góry. Riyen przysłuchiwał się jej historii z zaciekawieniem. Lecz jej koniec był ciążący na duszy. Spojrzał nań ponuro. Shathra musiała to dostrzec, bo rozszerzyła oczy. Widząc jego spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się smutno. - To cała moja historia - odparła. - Wioska była kompletnie zniszczona, nawet inne dystrykty, które przecież nie brały udziału bezpośrednio w incydencie. Po przebudzeniu się zebrałam kilku niedobitków, w tym Garhana, któremu udało się jednak przeżyć, i razem wyruszyliśmy w świat - dokańczała opowieść. - Zabraliśmy ze sobą, wszystko co ważne i udaliśmy się w kierunku morza. Tam jakoś dostaliśmy własny statek, i ostatecznie skończyliśmy jako marynarze. W trakcie żeglugi zebraliśmy sporo nowej załogi, i w końcowym rozrachunku staliśmy się najemnikami. Riyen mruknął w swój typowy, ponury sposób. - Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak sprawiedliwość, Riyenie - powiedziała poważnie. - Wrogowie zła niekoniecznie muszą być dobrzy. Czasem trzeba posunąć się do radykalniejszych metod. Mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiesz. Tenebris westchnął, po czym skinął niedbale głową. Shathra uśmiechnęła się, z pasjonującym wzrokiem. - Cieszę się, że mogłam to w końcu z siebie wylać - odparła, ocierając łezkę, po czym wróciła do swojego typowego, żartobliwego zachowania. - Ach, teraz, kiedy odkryłeś straszliwą przeszłość tej niewiasty, musiało zrobić ci się jej żal! Na pewno chciałbyś ją teraz przytulić i objąć czule, by zapomniała o tym straszliwym bólu! - rzekła podwyższonym tonem, obejmując samą siebie. Pod koniec wystawiła jednak język i mrugnęła jednym okiem, na znak żartu. Wtem poczuła dotyk na lewym barku. Zanim się obejrzała, jakaś siłą przyciągnęła ją do siebie. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Riyen złapał ją i położył na swoich udach, głaszcząc delikatnie po policzku. - Jeśli to ma ci pomóc... - powiedział, uśmiechając się blado. Gdy Shathra spojrzała w górę, dostrzegła wzrok, na pozór pusty, lecz w rzeczywistości pełen troski i współczucia. Kobieta chciała początkowo wstać i upewnić go, że jest to żart. Jednakże, coś powstrzymało ją przed tym. Oddając się komfortowi i uldze, uśmiechnęła się radośnie i zamknęła oczy, rzucając się w objęcia snu. - To nie jest takie... złe... - wyszeptała jeszcze i zasnęła. Riyen westchnął, dalej głaszcząc ją po licu. Wtem odczuł coś dziwnego w sercu. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy głos, który każe mu gdzieś iść. Rozejrzał się. Nie dostrzegł nikogo. Znowu to samo. Chodź do mnie... Tenebris zacisnął oczy. Poddaj się mi... Wtem łagodny oddech Shathry przeszył jego kolana, odrywając od tajemniczego głosu. Riyen spojrzał na nią, początkowo myśląc, że to ona sobie z niego żartuje, ale upewnił się, że śpi. Tajemniczy głos odbijał się echem w jego głowie. Po chwili oczy Tertiuma rozszerzyły się, a on spoglądnął pusto za okno, szukając czegoś, czego nie mógł dostrzec. Jego dłoń opadła bezwładnie, zaprzestając głaskania kobiecego policzka. Riyen odetchnął w dziwny sposób, a z jego ust wymknęła się para. ◊ ◊ ◊ Zajazd w Persylii. Jedno z tych miejsc, gdzie chciało się przychodzić. Żywa i radosna atmosfera panowała tu zawsze i choć zdarzały się różne wybryki, lokal nie tracił na swojej popularności. - Szach - odezwał się Dhegor, blokując ruch Ashada. Najemnik zmrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się nerwowo, widząc jak jego szanse na zwycięstwo zanikają. Bez większego namysłu uskoczył pionkiem w bok, wyzwalając się z szacha. Jak można wywnioskować, Dhegor i Ashad pogrywali właśnie w szachy, z użyciem figur, wykutych na kształt poszczególnych Kanohi. Dla przykładu, wieżę, która swym znaczeniem przywodziła na myśl obronę, ukazywała Hau, Maska Obrony. Skoczka, zwinnie poruszającego się po planszy, przedstawiała Kakama, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Theora i Shiva siedziały nieopodal, przy barku, popijając jakiś napój. Ashad chciał zaśmiać się z Shivy, że spija alkohol, ku jego rozczarowaniu jednak nie miał wielkiego pola do popisu, Toa piła jakąś herbatę. "Herbata" nie nasuwało się najemnikowi na myśl, nazywał to raczej świństwem. - Szach-mat, przegrałeś - odparł Turaga. - Trzeci raz z rzędu. Najemnik westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. - Idzie ci coraz lepiej - pochwalił go Dhegor. - Jasne. - Ashad najwidoczniej niespecjalnie wierzył w słowa Turagi. - Powiedz, kiedy wyruszamy do Vestery? - Gdy słońce wzejdzie. Przenocujemy tutaj, wynająłem zresztą pokój. A do Vestery już niedaleko, jakieś kilka godzin drogi. - Łaskawie proszę cię, abyś mnie puścił! - Do ich uszu dotarł głos Shivy. Toa kłóciła się właśnie z jakimś Vortixx, który pochwycił ją, prawdopodobnie w celu zatańczenia z nią. Jego towarzysz, również przedstawiciel rasy z Xii, najwidoczniej upatrzył sobie jedną ze swoich, czyli Theorę. Ta, podobnie jak Shiva, nie była zachwycona. - Ostra jesteś. Wiedziałem, że jest w tobie coś, co lubię - uśmiechnął się Xianin. - Szkoda, że ja nie mogę znaleźć w tobie czegoś takiego - również uśmiechnęła się Shiva. W tłumie dało się słyszeć zawodzenia i oklaski kierowane do Shivy. Jej uśmiech rozszerzył się, przyjmując triumfalny wygląd. Vortixx syknął, niezadowolony, po czym uderzył ją w policzek. Zaskoczona Toa padła na kolana i pomasowała obolałe lico. - Ej! - zakrzyknął właściciel lokalu, Steltianin klasy wyższej. - Nie zezwalałem na żadne rozróby! - Zamknij mordę! - ryknął Xianin i wycelował z pistoletu energetycznego w właściciela. Ashad i Dhegor przyglądali się zaistniałej sytuacji. Najemnik zmrużył oczy i szybko ocenił sytuację. Wpierw niezrozumiałym dla czcigodnego gestem wskazał coś Theorze, a potem odezwał się do Turagi. - Ja to bym zakrył uszy. Początkowo zaskoczony Dhegor ostatecznie posłuchał się swojego towarzysza i zatkał uszy dłońmi. Najwidoczniej Theora domyśliła się, że warto przekazać ten znak Shivie, co też uczyniła. Po chwili w całym zakładzie zapanował pisk połączony z szumem. Goście momentalnie zakryli uszy i zacisnęli oczy, zaskoczeni nagłym hałasem. Szczególne skupienie dźwięku miało miejsce przy celującym w Steltianina Vortixx, który nie zdążył zakryć sobie uszu. Po chwili z ich wnętrza i spod oczodołów pociekła mu krew. Jego towarzysz miał więcej szczęścia i dźwięk rozerwał mu jedynie jeden bębenek. Hałas ustał. Oszołomiony Xiańczyk padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Jego kompan, widząc, że spowodowali nie lada problem, szybko pochwycił swego przyjaciela i opuścił lokal. Goście zaczęli się rozglądać, ale nie dostrzegając niczego specjalnego, po krótkiej ciszy wrócili do rozmów. Właściciel podrapał się po głowie, oddając zadumie, lecz ostatecznie wrócił za barek. - Co to było? - zapytał Dhegor, najwidoczniej zatkanie uszu nie pomogło w całości. - Kto wie... - rzucił Ashad. - Ej, Ashad - zawołał Turaga. - Krew cieknie ci z kącika ust. Najemnik dotknął palcem wargi, a dostrzegając czerwoną plamę na opuszku, westchnął głęboko i otarł krew knykciami. - To nic takiego. Rozdział X Tarok przebiegał przez zabarykadowaną gruzami ulicę. Co jakiś czas nieopodal niego uderzał podmuch energii żywiołów, wycelowany prosto w niego. Toa spojrzał na agresorów. Tuzin wojowników, wszyscy skierowani na niego, wszyscy pragnący jego krwi. Przeturlał się. Kolejna eksplozja odrzuciła go w przód. Tarok zatoczył się kilka razy, odzyskując przy tym równowagę. Jego maska zabłysnęła. Promienie światła odbiły się od niego i łukiem wróciły na odpowiednią trajektorię. Toa zniknął przeciwnikom z oczu. Zdezorientowani oponenci zaczęli skupiać wzrok i bacznie obserwować każdy milimetr kwadratowy powietrza, szukając jakichś zniekształceń w obrazie. Gdzieś nieopodal nich toczyła się kolejna bitwa. Aaghon, Toa Magnetyzmu, powalił właśnie dwóch Steltian, ciskając przy pomocy swego żywiołu jednym w drugiego. Mężczyzna syknął. Większość wojowników na Desparze była niezdolna do walki, więc gdy wybuchły zamieszki na wschodzie, zebrało się gdzieś z dwudziestu walczących. A ich było gdzieś, hm, z kilkanaście tuzinów. Lekka różnica. Wzmocnił pole magnetyczne wokół siebie, tworząc ochronną kopułę, która ocaliła go przed rozerwaniem na kawałki dziesiątkami strzał. Promienie opadły delikatnie, ledwo wydając jakikolwiek dźwięk. Podniósł głowę. Łucznicy, widząc, że taki atak na nic się nie zda, sięgneli po ostrza i rzucili się szarżą na Toa. Aaghon chwycił swój miecz i uśmiechnął się nerwowo. To będzie długi dzień. Cether przesunął górną część ciała w tył, unikając cięcia z góry. Potem schylenie, wygięcie w bok i odskok. Jego przeciwnik, Skakdi odziany w brązową zbroję, zaczął się niecierpliwić, warcząc jak zwierzę. Toa Żelaza tylko bardziej go prowokował, pokazując gestami dłoni, by spróbował jeszcze raz. Zakazianin ryknął dziko i rzucił się ku oponentowi, machając toporem z góry. Cether odskoczył w bok, szybko wytworzył w dłoniach prowizoryczny sztylet i godził nim Skakdi pod żebra. Tytan charknął krwią i uderzył pięścią. Toa wyniosło w powietrze, lecz zwinnie wylądował na ziemi, przeskakując z nóg na ręce kilka razy, i z powrotem. Otarł cieknącą krew spod srebrnej Rode, wykutej na kształt Hau, i uśmiechnął się arogancko. Zakazianin wybałuszył oczy i ruszył do kolejnej szarży. Cether przechylił głowę na boki, rozciągając się w akompaniamencie chrupnięć, machnął barkami i przygotował się do kontrataku. Tarok dezaktywował moc maski, znajdując schronienie za ostałą ścianą jakiegoś budynku. Buntownicy zaczęli uderzać podmuchami energii na oślep, nie będąc w stanie go wyśledzić. Toa zacisnął pięści, odetchnął głęboko, po czym ponownie zniknął z blaskiem maski. Toa Powietrza ostrzeliwał ulicę, szukając swojego celu. Niestety, żaden strzał nie był trafny, a jak wroga nie było, tak dalej nie rzucał się w oczy. Toa zacisnął brwi, wyrażając irytację. - Niech to szlag, gdzie on się podział? Nie może ukrywać się wiecznie! Wtem dostrzegł jak niewidzialna siła ściska gardło stojącego obok Vortixx i podnosi do góry. Z ust Xianina zaczęła intensywnie cieknąć krew. Po chwili oczy powędrowały ku górze, a kończyny przestały się szamotać. Ocknowszy się, Toa Powietrza wystrzelił podmuch swego żywiołu. Tarok, ponownie dezaktywując swoją maskę i stając się widzialnym, schylił się przed ciosem, po czym powalił drugiego oponenta brutalnym ciosem w grdykę. Powalony zadławił się własną krwią, a po chwili konwulsji, opadł nieruchomo na ziemię. Pozostali zaczęli strzelać. Aaghon tańczył w powietrzu, odbijając cięcia tuzina wojowników. Przeciwnicy wszelakich ras cięli, pchali i machali klingami, tylko, by trafić i zabić. Toa zawirował w powietrzu i ciął pierwszego z bliska. Vortixx padł martwy, krwawiąc z długiej rany na plecach. Aaghon ślizgnął na gruncie i przygotował się do następnego ataku. Kilku łuczników stanęło za nim i ponownie chwyciło swe łuki. Toa pozostał niewzruszony. Cether uskoczył przed miażdżącym ciosem Skakdi i kopnął go w potylicę. Zakazianin zachwiał się i padł przed siebie. Podniósł się jednak szybko i machnął z dziką furią swym toporem dookoła siebie. Toa odskoczył, chwycił pobliską metalową belkę, ukształtował ją żywiołem w oszczep i rzucił. Grot przeszył powierzchnię barku Skakdi. Krew posączyła się z cienkiej rany, ku niezadowoleniu Zakazianina. Warknął cicho i zaszarżował po raz kolejny. Cether jedynie westchnął. Jeden cios pięścią zmiażdżył twarz Vortixx, który próbował walczyć z Tarokiem wręcz. Gruba zbroja Toa znosiła jakoś bombardowanie pociskami, choć pęknięcia twierdziły inaczej. Toa buchnął ogniem z dłoni, spopielając dwóch następnych. Para wyleciała z otworów na hełmie, a przenikliwe spojrzenie Taroka przeszyło kręgosłupy pozostałych wrogów. Cether wykorzystał pozostałą po jakimś trupie broń, która leżała przed nim na ziemi, i z metalowej struktury stworzył tarczę, która przyjęła cios Skakdi. W uszach mu zabrzęczało. Toa, słysząc jak Zakazianin stąpa chwiejnie, zniszczył tarczę i chwycił topór Skakdi. Zanim kolos mógł zareagować, ostrze roztrzaskało się w dłoni Cethera. Toa Żelaza uśmiechnął się, po czym wydłużył odłamki w cienkie iglice i pchnął je w oczy Zakazianina. Tytan ryknął z bólu i zaczął się rzucać na wszystkie strony. Toa chwycił kolejną igiełkę, kręcąc ją wokół palców, po czym naskoczył na Skakdi i wbił igłę w szyję wroga. Z ust wypłynęła krew, a ciało zaczęło drgać niekontrolowanie. Cether wbił iglice głębiej. Zakazianin charknął jeszcze raz, po czym padł na ziemię, martwy. Toa Żelaza odetchnął głęboko, a z jego ust wydobył się obłoczek pary. Do jego uszu dotarły dźwięki innej walki. Cether uśmiechnął się, po czym ruszył w ich kierunku. Aaghon wyciągnął strzałę z barku, pozwalając krwi wystrzelić. Toa syknął, zirytowany. Łucznicy nie pozwalali mu się zbliżyć. Pozostała mu więc defensywa. Mężczyzna utrzymywał się w polu ochronnym, odbijając kolejne bełty. Czuł jednak, że słabnie. Napór ataku zwiększał się. Przeciwnicy dostrzegli to, uśmiechając się przebiegle. Ci, którzy chcieli zaangażować się w walkę na miecze, cofnęli się i również zaczęli strzelać. Bariera zaczęła pękać. Aaghon przeklął jadowicie. - Potrzebujesz pomocy? Toa Magnetyzmu odwrócił się, by zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela, Cethera, machającego i uśmiechającego się do niego. Aaghon prychnął. - Nie obraziłbym się. Cether zacisnął pięść, po czym cisnął czymś w powietrze. Gdy Toa Magnetyzmu przyjrzał się, dostrzegł w tym czymś metalowe odłamki, wyrzeźbione w iglice. Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na przeciwników. Poleciała kolejna salwa. Przyjrzał się jej. Oceniał trajektorie. Dobrze. Gotowe. Ku zaskoczeniu wrogów, szykujących się do następnego wystrzału, Aaghon obniżył barierę, pozwalając strzałom ruszyć dalej. Toa skoczył wprost w paszczę nadchodzących bełtów. Wirując w powietrzu, trafił w wyrwę salwy, unikając przeszywającej śmierci. Ostatni grot, stojący na jego drodze, odbił karwaszem. Wrogowie napięli cięciwy i zaczęli celować. Aaghon, wciąż w powietrzu, skupił się, wyginając symbolicznie ręce, po czym wyprostował je. Wspomniane odłamki, teraz kontrolowane przez Toa Magnetyzmu, pomknęły ku przeciwnikom, przeszywając ich. Krzyki rannych zakończyły walkę. Głośne chrupnięcie wydobyło się z nogi szarego Toa, gdy Tarok łamał mu kości. Widząc, że przeciwnik stracił przytomność z powodu szoku i bólu, zostawił go i skierował się do dwóch ostatnich. Topór i halabarda. Odetchnął głęboko. Steltianin, machający toporem, wywinął ostrzem, celując w głowę Toa. Tarok rzucił się do przodu, lądując na torsie wroga. Wykorzystując impet, powalił w upadku przeciwnika i jednym potężnym uderzeniem pięści pozbawił przytomności. Vortixx z halabardą zaatakował z boku, lecz Tarok chwycił topór Steltianina i rozciął tors Xianina. Krew trysnęła z szerokiej szramy. Przeciwnik padł na plecy, nieprzytomny. Tarok podniósł się z powalonego Steltianina i rozejrzał. W tym obszarze nie było już żadnego wroga. Wrzawa walk zdawała się ucichać. Toa westchnął głęboko. Wtem obok niego pojawiła się zwinna Toa, odziana w lekki, czarny pancerz, z wygrawerowanym znakiem na napierśniku. Był to ogołocony ze skóry i tkanki mięśniowej łeb Kane-Ra, z ostro ukształtowanymi rogami. Szkarłatne Chorągwie, pomyślał Tarok. W istocie, owa Toa była członkinią Szkarłatnych Chorągwi, jednostki zwiadowczej, działającej na Desparze jeszcze za czasów poprzedniego władcy, panującego przed Malegiem. Obecnie było to kilka tuzinów zwiadowców, ale niegdyś stanowili znacznie liczniejsza grupę. Chorągwie służyły dawnemu władcy jako źródło informacji; członkowie wyruszali w różne kierunki świata i tam zbierali dane. Później informowali władcę, dzięki czemu ten wiedział, co dzieje się w innych krańcach Wszechświata Matoran. No i to głównie dzięki Chorągwiom zaistniała i utrzymała się współpraca z miastem Północnego Kontynentu, Tyhgrą. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Narenda służyła w Szkarłatnych Chorągwiach, zastanowił się Toa Ognia. Postanowił jednak zostawić to na późniejszy czas. - Toa Tarok. - Kobieta skinęła głową. Użytkownik Huny odwzajemnił gest. - Dobrze widzieć jedną z was, Szkarłatnych Chorągwi. Wybacz, że nie znam twojego imienia - przeprosił kulturalnie. - Moje imię nie ma znaczenia, Toa Tarok - stwierdziła stanowczo. - Nasi ludzie przeczesują już budynki. Sprawdzamy nawet kanały. Nikt do końca nie wie, skąd wzięli się agresorzy. Zupełnie jakby pojawili się znikąd. - Nic nie pojawia się znikąd - oznajmił. - Dlatego tu jesteśmy. Tarok zmrużył oczy. Rozmawiająca z nim Toa choćby na chwilę nie zmieniała wyrazu twarzy, pozostawiając wrażenie pustej skorupy. Mężczyźnie wydawało się, że Chorągwia nawet nie mruga. Była nieprzewidywalna, z jej twarzy nie dało odczytać się nic. Ciało nawet nie drgało, nie wykonywało żadnych podświadomych ruchów, stało nieruchomo w miejscu, a obojętne oczy wbijały się w Taroka. Profesjonalistka, pomyślał. Musiała długo służyć w Chorągwiach. - Skoro wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy - ukłoniła się. - Żegnam. Toa Ognia skinął głową. Kobieta skoczyła w tył i zniknęła w cieniu uliczki. - Co tam, kolosie? Tarok odwrócił się. W jego kierunku szli Aaghon i Cether, z którymi został tu wysłany. Aaghon miał owinięty bandażem prawy bark, Cether lekko pękniętą maskę, ale poza tym nie wydawali się szczególnie ranni. - Wygląda na to, że też skończyłeś - prychnął Aaghon, patrząc na zdobiące ziemię ciała. - Ten tutaj żyje - stwierdził Cether, sprawdzając akurat stan wrogiego Toa Powietrza. Tarok zmrużył oczy. - I z tego co widzę, tamten Vortixx też. Reszta to raczej trupy - podsumował, kierując wzrok na Xianina ze zmiażdżonym gardłem. - Mamy wziąć wszystkich żywych na plac i tam zająć się przesłuchaniem. Bierz swoich dwóch, kolosie. - A gdzie są wasi? - parsknął Tarok. - Nie mamy żywych na magazynie - uśmiechnął się Aaghon. Toa Ognia westchnął głęboko, łapiąc pod pachę nieprzytomnego Vortixx. ◊ ◊ ◊ Tarok rozejrzał się. Wśród zgromadzonych dostrzegł także spotkaną wcześniej członkinię Szkarłatnych Chorągwi. Stała wśród swoich towarzyszy i bacznie obserwowała sytuację. Jej oczy pozostawały tak puste jak zawsze. Powędrował wzrokiem dalej. Niegdyś tętniąca życiem, dzielnica wydawała się teraz stracić swój puls i jedynie zdobiły ją martwe budynki. Szeregi domków ustawione były wokół głównego placu, na którego środku znajdowała się spora fontanna, z ogromnym, marmurowym basenem. Posąg, wkomponowany do budowli, przedstawiał jakąś postać, ale Tarok zbytnio się tym nie interesował. To właśnie tutaj zebrano pozostawionych przy życiu buntowników. Klęczeli na kolanach, z rękami związanymi za plecami. Niektórzy rzucali się, inni obrzucali zwycięzców wulgarnymi uwagami, pozostali zdobyli się jedynie na groźne spojrzenie. Toa Ognia podszedł do czterech zgromadzonych postaci. Między innymi stał tam Yhak, Skakdi Lodu, niegdysiejszy generał despariańskiej armii. Odszedł ze służby kilkanaście lat temu. Rzekomo miał zostać zamordowany przez ludzi Malega, lecz udało mu się jakoś uciec. Oprócz niego w gronie znalazła się Akila, Toa Psioniki z Volitak na twarzy, Jerann, Toa Kamienia noszący Pakari, i Korgiel, Steltianin klasy wyższej. - Jak bitwa? - Tarok zapytał od razu, nie poświęcając nawet chwili na przywitanie się. - W porządku - rzuciła Akila, po czym przeniosła wzrok na więźniów. - Obfite plony, jak widzisz. - Widzę. Co z trupami? - Czyściciele już się tym zajęli. Zbiorą truchła razem, zakopią, może spalą. W każdym razie zwłoki znikną - podsumował Korgiel. - Pozostało tylko przesłuchanie - stwierdził Yhak. - To już twoja robota, Tarok. Choć nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, Toa Ognia skinął delikatnie głową, na znak, że rozumie. Kątem oka spojrzał na Jeranna. Toa Kamienia milczał i zapisywał coś na papierze. Zapewne raport dla Narendy. Podobno Jerann służył za informatora Chorągwi na Zakazie i tam też poznał się z Narendą. Gdy z powodu jakiegoś incydentu musiał uciekać z wyspy, udał się właśnie na Desparę. Szkoda tylko, że na wyspie rządził już wtedy Maleg. Został wtrącony do więzienia i torturowany. Na szczęście uratował go ruch oporu z inicjatywy Narendy, a on w ramach wdzięczności dołączył do rewolucjonistów. Dobrze widzieć go całego i zdrowego. Tarok podrapał się po potylicy, pokazując zniechęcenie, i podszedł do, najwyraźniej, przywódcy całej związanej zgrai. Był to Steltianin, najprawdopodobniej klasy wyższej, o czarnym ubarwieniu pancerza. Jego czarno-żółte oczy patrzyły z nienawiścią i żądzą krwi. Toa Ognia zatrzymał się nad nim i spojrzał z góry. - Jak się nazywasz? - Chrzań się, kundlu. Toa zmrużył oczy. Było to bardziej niż oczywiste, że nie zamierzali współpracować. Szlag by to trafił. - Nie będę się bawił w jakieś gierki, czy rozmowy wstępne. Pozwolisz, że przejdę do rzeczy. - Tarok przykucnął, tak, by wyrównać wzrok ze wzrokiem Steltianina, i spojrzał przenikliwie. - W jakim celu wszczęliście bunt? - Nie słyszałeś mnie? - burknął Steltianin. - Chrzań się! - My się chyba nie rozumiemy. Pytania to tylko formalność - rzekł Tarok. - Nie masz żadnego wyboru. - Prędzej zginę, niż wam cokolwiek powiem! - Ech, dlaczego nigdy nie chcecie po dobroci? Dlaczego się stawiacie? W obronie swych ideałów, teorii? Jak chcesz ich potem bronić, skoro "prędzej zginiesz", hm? - Steltianin zamilkł. - Chciałbym też zauważyć, że ze wszystkich osób, które będą was przesłuchiwać, ja jestem najmilszy. Widzisz tamtą grupkę? - Tarok wskazał palcem członków Szkarłatnych Chorągwi. - To twoi następni goście. A oni z chęcią spełnią twoje życzenie, które wcześniej tak entuzjastycznie wykrzyczałeś. Wystarczająco powoli, byś przed jego dopełnieniem zdradził wszystko co wiesz, a nawet ponad to. Steltianin odwrócił wzrok. Dobrze. Stawał się niepewny, skonfliktowany z samym sobą. Coraz bliżej celu. - To jak będzie? - Wydaje wam się, że wszystko wiecie, że jesteście niezależni. Ale jesteście w błędzie. Wasi wrogowie, z którymi zbrataliście się pod uściskiem, niby czemu mieliby dalej trzymać was za rączkę, gdy uścisk przepadł? Co powstrzyma ich przed zaciśnięciem uchwytu i wyrwaniem wam ręki, aż po sam bark? - syknął Steltianin. - Nic. My przyniesiemy nowy ład, zaciśnięty okowami porządek, ażeby tej ręki wam nie urwali. Ale wy tego nie rozumiecie. Nie potraficie przyjąć, że uległość zaprowadzi pokój. - Uległość przed kim? Przed wami? Panami tego "nowego porządku"? Chcecie, by lud znów cierpiał i zdychał, tylko po to, by zachować ład? Jak za czasów Malega? Skoro pragniecie takiego pokoju tak bardzo, do czego się posuniecie? Wybijecie wszystkich na wyspie? Zamordujecie tych, którzy wam się sprzeciwili? Ostatecznie jedyne czego pragniecie to władzy, hipokryzyjnej i żałosnej. Nie ubieraj tego w ckliwe słówka i patetyczne wymowy. Wasze intencje są przezroczyste jak woda i brudne jak błoto. A nikt nie będzie grzebał się w bagnie, by pozyskać trochę wody. - To twój punkt widzenia, Toa. Punkt, którego trzymasz się twardo i ściśle. Nic dziwnego, że nie rozumiesz naszego. - No tak, bo wy na pewno akceptujecie mój - rzucił sarkastycznie Tarok. - To co? Dalej bawimy się w dialogi rodem z poetyckich pieśni, czy może przejdziemy do rzeczy? Dlaczego zaatakowaliście tę dzielnicę? - Powód był banalny: chcieliśmy pokazać, że wciąż tu jesteśmy, że mimo upadku poskładaliśmy kości, nadwinęliśmy ścięgna i dalej jesteśmy groźni. - Niczym psy na smyczy. Możecie warczeć, ale nigdy nie ugryziecie. - Każda smycz kiedyś pęka, Toa. A nasza zaczyna się rwać. A gdy jedna się urwie, inne zostaną przegryzione. Już niebawem. - Co przez to rozumiesz? - Ja? Wszystko. Ty? Nic. I niech tak pozostanie. - Steltianin uśmiechnął się kąśliwie. - Mogę ci powiedzieć tylko, że niedługo zaczną się dziać wspaniałe rzeczy. Nadejdzie nowy czas. Może i straciliśmy ciało, może i przepadło, rozniesione przez wiatr, ale dusza pokroczyła za nim na powietrznym powozie i rozeszła się na wszystkie kierunki. Niebawem znajdzie sobie nowy przyczółek, nowe naczynie, w którym skryje się skrzętnie, niczym woda. A my tego naczynia przypilnujemy. I nikt nie będzie w stanie nas powstrzymać. - Przesłuchiwany uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i skierował wzrok do góry. - Taaak, nadejdą nowe czasy. I nowy, lecz nie następny, władca. Tarok zmrużył oczy i podniósł się do pozycji stojącej. - Tyle wystarczy, jak na pierwszy raz. Dziękuję za ugoszczenie mnie. Niebawem przyjdą kolejni goście - rzucił, patrząc ukradkiem na Chorągwie. - Bywaj. Steltianin uśmiechnął się blado, najwidoczniej Toa zasiał w nim ziarenko strachu. - I jak? - zapytała Toa ze Szkarłatnych Chorągwi, ta sama, z którą rozmawiał wcześniej. Wytrenowana, nawet nie usłyszał kiedy podeszła. - Żadnych konkretów, ale zaczął mówić - stwierdził. - Z tego co zrozumiałem, planują tu coś większego. Można przypuszczać, że jest ich więcej. - Tarok odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Steltianina, z którym rozmawiał. - A on nie jest przywódcą, ale to bez wątpienia jakiś ważniejszy członek. Albo fanatyk. - Dobrze - skinęła. - Teraz my się nim zajmiemy. - W miarę delikatnie, jeśli łaska. - Postaramy się - odrzekła. - "W miarę". Tarok uśmiechnął się ponuro. Toa ukłoniła się delikatnie, po czym dołączyła do swoich towarzyszy, przenoszących buntowników do despariańskiego więzienia. Mężczyzna przyglądał się im. Zabawne, jak kiedyś to oni by tak skończyli, gdyby ci buntownicy, wtedy jeszcze oficjalni żołnierze, ich schwytali. Albo gorzej. Ironia losu. Wtem Tarok dostrzegł idącego ku niemu Jeranna. - Jakiś problem? - zapytał. Ten pokiwał przecząco głową. - Problem, niekoniecznie. Ale jakaś sprawa - odparł lekko ochrypłym głosem. - Chodź ze mną do Narendy, chciała, byś przyszedł po zakończonej walce. A przy okazji pomożesz nam z pewną sytuacją. - Jaką? - Chodzi o wyspę, położoną niedaleko Północnego Kontynentu, z którą zaledwie kilka miesięcy po pokonaniu Malega zawarliśmy sojusz handlowy i polityczny. - Polityczny? - parsknął Tarok. - A co to w ogóle ma znaczyć? - Tyle, że wypadałoby im pomóc. A teraz chyba tej pomocy potrzebują... W każdym razie, chodźmy do Narendy. Tam omówimy sprawę dokładniej, bez zbędnych gapiów. Tarok skinął głową. Jerann, mimo ochrypłego głosu, zagwizdał. Po chwili pojawiły się dwa konie Rahi, związane ze sobą siodłami. Toa Kamienia usiadł na jednego, odpiął uchwyty trzymające rumaki razem, i gestem dłoni wskazał Tarokowi, by wsiadał na drugiego. Toa Ognia podszedł do wierzchowca i jednym skokiem znalazł się na jego grzbiecie. Zaledwie kilka chwil później byli już w drodze. - Więc mówisz, że jakaś wyspa ma problem, tak? Jaki? - Polityczny, a jakże. Z powodu pewnego incydentu od władzy została odsunięta obecna przywódczyni wyspy. Szerzy się anarchia. Niektórzy to wykorzystują, by zapanować nad ludem. A ci "niektórzy" nie są, że tak powiem, odpowiedni. - Rozumiem - skinął Tarok. - O jakiej wyspie mówimy? Jerann machnął wodzami. Delikatny odgłos uderzenia poprzedził nagły cwał rumaka Toa. Zaskoczony Tarok od razu wykonał to samo, chcąc wyrównać z towarzyszem. - Więc? - Mówimy o wyspie Togharii. Cesarzową do niedawna była Toa Zephia. Ogólnie na wyspie źle się działo, dopóki nie doszła do władzy. Wcześniejsza masakra Toa na tle rasowym, uścisk Vortixx, rasizm, i te sprawy. Kiedy jednak Zephia wróciła na wyspę, umykając prześladowcom, i zapanowała, wszystko się zmieniło. Tolerancja rasowa, ściśle pilnowana przez straże cesarskie, ogólnie ład i pokój. Ale teraz, gdy jakieś polityczne pijawy wykorzystały okazję i odsunęły ją od władzy, znów dzieje się źle. Dobrze, że Toa nie chcieli wracać na wyspę, od ich strony przynajmniej nie przybędzie ofiar. Ale to tylko jedna kropla wody na cały pożar. Tarok zmrużył oczy, niezadowolony. Sam był Toa i nie znosił dyskryminacji. Już widział, co Steltianie byli w stanie robić ze zniewolonymi Matoranami. Wieść, nasilona wspomnieniami, wystarczyła, by wywołać u niego gniew. Postanowił się jednak uspokoić. To nie pora i miejsce na to, by się wkurzać. Miejsce czekało gdzie indziej. Na Togharii. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra otworzyła delikatnie oczy. Rozmazany obraz pokazywał tylko niewyraźną gamę kolorów. Podniosła się, masując potylicę. Musiała źle leżeć. Wtem przypomniała sobie. Rozmowę z Riyenem, retrospekcję... sen na kolanach. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i spojrzała w górę. Ku jej zaskoczeniu jednak nie leżała już na jego nogach. Zniknął. - Riyen? - Rozejrzała się. - To było całkiem przyjemne, możemy to kiedyś powtórzy...- Nie było go w pomieszczeniu. W normalnej sytuacji Shathra nie zareagowałaby w żaden sposób, zapewne nawet położyłaby się i znowu zasnęła, lecz tym razem coś nie pasowało. Coś było nie tak. Spoglądnęła przez okno. Ograniczony widok rozwijał się na jedną z uliczek Vestery. W tle kobieta dostrzegła wyższą od dachów domów wieżę. Była to część Kuźni Zachodniej, tam znajdowały się stanowiska kuzienne najstarszych kowali. Młodsi doświadczeniem pracowali na dole, w głównym elemencie budynku. Shathra zmrużyła oczy. Coś przyciągało ją do tego miejsca. Jakaś niewidzialna siła chwytała jej ciało i ciągnęła, a ona tylko podświadomie stawiała się. Postanowiła przestać z tym walczyć. Huk zamykanych drzwi odbił się od czterech ścian, gdy Shathra wyszła w pośpiechu z pomieszczenia. ◊ ◊ ◊ Arkoth siedział na swoim krześle, mocno się opierając. Nucił jakąś piosenkę, bawiąc się w dłoni czerwonym kryształem, zawieszonym na jego szyi. Jego oczy zdawały się lśnić w blasku tego przedmiotu, a delikatne ruchy palców wokół kryształu wyglądały jak wiatr, niosący artefakt niczym rydwan w powietrzu. Bobo siedział nieopodal, czytając jakąś książkę. Chyba była interesująca, bo jego oczy wpatrywały się z pasją w linijki tekstu. Wtem do pomieszczenia weszła Superbia. Był wraz z nią Zangor i jeszcze dwóch innych jej podwładnych. - Wzywałeś? - odezwała się. Arkoth skrył kryształ w uścisku dłoni i spojrzał ukradkiem na gości. Westchnął głęboko i wyprostował się na krześle. Bobo nie był zainteresowany przybyszami i dalej poświęcał się lekturze. - Owszem. Chciałbym, abyś ty i Luxuria wyruszyły na wschodnie wybrzeże, by nadzorować pracę. Tylko na kilka dni, wystarczy ich postraszyć i lada moment odzyskają motywację. Nie potrafią zrozumieć, że opór jest bezcelowy, a posłuszeństwo ułatwia sprawę. - Jeśli o to chodzi, Arkocie - zaczęła Superbia. - Luxuria gdzieś zniknęła. Poszłam po nią, na wypadek, gdyby nie była... zainteresowana przybyciem do ciebie. Nie zastałam jej jednak w kwaterze. Pomyślałam, że może poszła wcześniej, ale widzę, że jej tu nie ma. Toa Cienia zmrużył oczy i spojrzał groźnie. Superbia rozszerzyła oczy, zachowując pokerową twarz, choć spojrzenie Arkotha świdrowało ją na wylot. Ostatecznie jednak mężczyzna westchnął. - Dobrze więc, będziesz musiała poradzić sobie sama. Idź już i przygotuj się do wyjazdu. Superbia skinęła głową, po czym odwróciła się i wyszła. Za nią ruszyła dwójka podwładnych. Zangor także chciał wyjść, ale powstrzymał go Arkoth. - Tak, panie? - Rozumiem, więc to już ten czas... Cóż, szkoda... - mruknął Arkoth, bardziej do siebie niż do Væctorusa. - Panie? Toa oprzytomniał i spojrzał na Zakazianina. - Weź kilku swoich ludzi i udaj się do Kuźni Zachodniej za pięć minut. Zważywszy na fakt, ile trzeba tam iść, powinniście zdążyć na czas. - Słucham? - Zabierzcie ze sobą jakiś czarny wór. Nie potrzebujemy dodatkowych problemów, takich jak panika gawiedzi. Mogą wystąpić pewne problematyczne okoliczności, więc weźcie też jakieś topory i siekiery. - Nie bardzo rozumiem... - Zrozumiesz. A teraz idź. Zangor podrapał się po potylicy, ale ostatecznie skinął głową i wyszedł. Bobo, choć zdawał się obojętny, ostatecznie oderwał wzrok od księgi i spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. - Nie lepiej by było, gdybyś wysłał ich od razu, żeby ją ocalili? - zapytał sugestywnie. Arkoth zerknął na Matoranina. - Jeśli bym ją ocalił, los mógłby ulec zmianie. Zmianie, która wykracza poza moją kontrolę. Może ktoś ocaleć, może do czegoś nie dojść, w każdym razie, stałoby się coś, czego nie będę w stanie określić - rzekł poważnie. - Widziałem to już wiele razy. Wystarczająco wiele. - Jasne. Aż tak boisz się zmian? Toa zmrużył oczy, patrząc z niezadowoleniem. - Koło musi się obracać, Bobo - odpowiedział. - Koło... musi się obracać. Matoranin westchnął i wrócił do lektury. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra otworzyła prowizorycznym wytrychem zamknięte drzwi Kuźni Zachodniej. Najwidoczniej kowale postanowili wziąć sobie dzisiaj wolne. Zamknęła starannie za sobą drzwi i rozejrzała się. Ogromna sala, teraz skąpana w półcieniu, przepełniona była rozmaitymi stanowiskami kuziennymi, odpowiednio oddalonymi od siebie. Wygaszone paleniska zdawały się jeszcze jarzyć. - Ale tu musi być duszno w dni pracy - stwierdziła Shathra. I tak by było, gdyby nie fakt, że Kuźnia Zachodnia używała jakiejś specjalnej wentylacji, dzięki czemu praca tutaj była choć trochę znośna. Nie, żeby Shathra o tym wiedziała. Kobieta ruszyła na prawo, zbliżając się do kolejnych zamkniętych drzwi. Grawitacją rozsadziła zamek i otworzyła je. Przed nią rozpostarł się widok mknących ku niebu schodów. Zaczęła biec, uważnie uderzając stopą o każdy schodek. Następne drzwi. Otwarte. Kolejne schody. Tym razem prowadziły już bezpośrednio na dach, a co za tym idzie, na wieżę; zakręcone były w marmurowej spirali. Shathra ruszyła naprzód. Zdawało się, że schodom nie było końca. Że kobieta biegnie w niekończącej się serpentynie, wijącej się bezkreśnie ku niebiosom. W końcu jednak dotarła do drzwiczek, prowadzących na dach. Wyskoczyła z wnętrza gwałtownie, padając na cztery kończyny. Rozejrzała się. Jak się okazało, wyszła ze środka niższej wieży, niewidocznej z lokum Riyena. Naprzeciwko niej stała ta wyższa, którą dostrzegła z okna. Rzeczywiście, z dołu zdawała się ogromna. Na jej górnej części znajdowało się coś na kształt dzwonnicy, by kilka stopni wyżej zwieńczyć budowlę małym, strzelistym daszkiem. Shathra uniosła wzrok. Przed sobą dostrzegła stojące do niej plecami Riyena. Mężczyzna nie poruszał się, jedynie jego plecy unosiły się przy oddechu. - Riyen. - Podeszła do niego i chwyciła za bark. - Coś tak wyszedł bez słowa? - Nie odpowiedział. - Hej, słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle?! Stanęła obok niego i rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu. Jego wzrok, pusty jak u trupa, wpatrywał się w górę, z jakąś dziwną pasją. - Przykro mi. - Usłyszała przytłumiony i podstępny, kobiecy śmiech. - Nie słyszy cię. Shathra powiodła wzrokiem w miejsce, w które wpatrywał się Riyen, czyli w dzwonnicę. Stała tam jakaś postać. Jej smukłe ciało skryte było pod lekkim pancerzem o srebrzystym ubarwieniu, choć dostrzec można było, że w niektórych miejscach trochę zmatowiał. W uchwyty na barkach wczepione było coś na kształt peleryna, która teraz lekko powiewała na wietrze. Kształt zbroi mocno naznaczał płeć żeńską owej postaci. Jej twarz zasłaniał dopasowany hełm z cylindrycznym wizjerem. Shathra rozszerzyła oczy jeszcze bardziej. - Ty... - Tak. Ja. - Postać chichotnęła szyderczo. Toa zacisnęła pięści i zmarszczyła gniewnie brwi. Nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Przed jej oczami stała sprawczyni całego zniszczenia, jakie spotkało ją w przeszłości, w jej wiosce. Morderczyni wielu jej przyjaciół. Potwór, który uciszył tuziny głosów. Stała przed nią, a ona ledwo powstrzymywała się przed atakiem. - Idealna reakcja - powiedziała uwodzicielsko. - Na to właśnie liczyłammm. - Co mu zrobiłaś? - Shathra ledwo powstrzymywała się od wybuchu. - Hm? Nic wielkiego. Po prostu zasugerowałam mu coś, a on jakże chętnie na to przystał, fufu. - Złośliwy chichot znowu wydarł się spod hełmu. Nagle Riyen, korzystając z cieni, uniósł się na cienistym konarze i stanął obok tajemniczej kobiety, na dzwonnicy. Ta przejechała delikatnie dłonią po jego licu. On jednak wciąż pozostawał bez życia. Nieznajoma zbliżyła się do niego i podniosła za podbródek jego głowę. Shathra zmrużyła oczy. Ledwo powstrzymywała się, gdy poznała jej tożsamość, a teraz jeszcze to. Drgała z powstrzymywanej złości. - Och - westchnęła sztucznie kobieta na dzwonnicy. - Wydajesz się być wstrząśnięta. Pozwól, że poruszę cię jeszcze trochę. Postać chwyciła za hełm i zaczęła go zdejmować. Shathra przełknęła ślinę, wpatrując się w nieznajomą w napięciu. Shathrę zamurowało. Postacią, która skrywała się pod hełmem, był nikt inny jak Ilya, zagubiona Toa z jej wioski. Kanohi kobiety była pęknięta przy oku, a jej oczy świeciły białym blaskiem na tle purpurowych twardówek. - Ilya... Dlaczego? - A-a-a, teraz nie Ilya, a Luxuria. Awansowałam - odrzekła, jakby z dumą. - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Dlaczego wybiłaś naszą wioskę? Tych, których winnaś chronić. I tych, których nazywałaś braćmi i siostrami! - O, proszę cię. - W jej głosie dało się słyszeć pogardę. - Nie moralizuj mi tutaj. Świat nie jest czarno-biały, a raczej pełny różnych odcieni szarości. Nie jestem pierwszą, która tak mówi, i na pewno nie ostatnią. Wszystko ma swoje "tak" i "nie". "Za" i "przeciw". Ostatecznie i tak czynisz coś w sposób, który większość określa mianem "złego". - A niby jak ty to określasz? - Heh, w pełni się z nimi zgadzam - powiedziała z lekkością, zaskakując Shathrę. - Ale tylko w tym aspekcie. Reszta to jakieś brednie. Ale ciebie pewnie to nie obchodzi. Widzę jak się gotujesz. - Na twarzy Ilyi zawitał podstępny uśmieszek. Shathra nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Z każdą chwilą jej ciało burzyło się coraz bardziej. Powietrze wokół niej stawało się znacznie cięższe. Nie panowała nad emocjami, i nie panowała nad mocą. Nagle Ilya pojawiła się obok niej i bokiem otwartej dłoni uderzyła ją w szyję. Uderzenie, o dziwo, odrzuciło Shathrę. Kobiecie jednak udało się zwolnić i wylądować na czterech łapach. Spróbowała użyć grawitacji. Niewidzialna siła skruszyła grunt, tam gdzie powinna stać Luxuria. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Ilya stanęła za nią i uderzyła pod łopatki, następnie kopnęła w lędźwie. Shathrze zabrakło tchu w piersiach. Padła na ziemię w bolesnych konwulsjach. Luxuria kopnęła ją jeszcze w brzuch. Toa Grawitacji zwymiotowała mieszaniną krwi i żółci. - Powiedz - zaczęła Ilya, kopiąc Shathrę w twarz. - Dlaczego tutaj przyszłaś? Dowiedziałaś się o mnie? - Ciasny chwyt za szyję wytrzeszczył oczy Shahtry. - A może... ohohoho. - Z ust Luxurii wyrwał się przytłumiony dłonią śmiech. - O niego ci chodzi? Wzrok Shathry wyostrzył się. Podobnie jak uśmiech Ilyi. Riyen dalej stał bez ruchu na dzwonnicy, z pustą pasją w oczach. - Masz jakiś cel w trzymaniu jego strony? Albo raczej, w jego trzymaniu twojej strony? - Uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy Ilyi. Shathra zatrzymała jej dłoń i posłała swoją w brzuch Luxurii. Ta splunęła flegmą i odsunęła się w tył. Toa Grawitacji wykorzystała to i skoczyła do góry, wirując nogami. Stopa uderzyła Ilyę w lico, odrzucając w dal. Luxuria wykonała przewrót i wylądowała na czterech nogach. Wstała, uśmieszek zniknął z twarzy. - A może on coś dla ciebie znaczy? - Ilya starała się uśmiechnąć, ale gniew wyprodukował jedynie złośliwy grymas. - Nie rób sobie nadziei. On jest... niekompletny. Niedokończony. I aż po jego kres istnienia nic się nie zmieni. Nie przy tobie. Shathra parsknęła i przygotowała się do następnego ataku. Wtem została przygwożdżona do gruntu. Spojrzała zaskoczona na Ilyę. Ta zdołała się tym razem uśmiechnąć. - Już zapomniałaś? - Wtem jej twarz przyjęła obojętny wyraz. - Już zapomniałaś jaką mocą wybiłam nasza wioskę? Toa Grawitacji rozszerzyła oczy, spoglądając groźnie i jednocześnie próbując wydostać się z niewidzialnej pułapki. - Gdyby tylko twoje spojrzenie miało moc, by przeciwstawić się mojej. Może wtedy miałabyś szansę - chichotnęła. - Nie patrz tak na mnie. Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakobym była jedynie bezmyślną morderczynią. Ale ja mam plan, cel. Marzenie, do którego dążę. Choćby i po trupach. Nagły cios w podbródek zakończył jej przemowę. Zaskoczona Ilya spojrzała w dół i dostrzegła Shathrę z ostrym spojrzeniem. - Za dużo mówisz. Jestem już zmęczona twoimi bzdurami. Uderzyła mocno o ziemię, jej pancerz popękał. Wstała, mimo bólu mięśni, i zerknęła na Toa Grawitacji zmęczonym wzrokiem. - Widzę, że Garai nie stanowi żadnego wyzwania dla Toa Grawitacji. Warto spróbować czegoś innego, hm? - uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. Jej maska zalśniła niebieskawym blaskiem. Nagle Shathra odleciała w tył. - Co powiesz na Crast? Kobieta zacisnęła zęby i syknęła. - Maska hybrydowa? - Mhm - odpowiedziała Ilya, jak gdyby nigdy nic. - Poplecznik jednej z moich towarzyszy ją dla mnie wykuł. Całkiem przydatna rzecz, nie sądzisz? Shathra próbowała wstać, ale Ilya użyła maski raz jeszcze i wbiła ją w grunt. Kobieta splunęła krwią. Widząc, że przeciwniczka nie jest w stanie wstać, Luxuria ponownie przełączyła się na Garai i uniosła na dzwonnicę, gdzie dalej stał bez ruchu Riyen. Toa Grawitacji zmrużyła oczy, próbując skupić wzrok. Dostrzegła, jak Ilya znów zbliża się do Tenebrisa. - Widziałam co potrafisz. Masz ogromny potencjał, tylko nie jesteś w stanie go wykorzystać - szepnęła mu do ucha i oddaliła się od niego. - A teraz chodź. Pokłoń się mi i przyrzeknij mi swoje posłuszeństwo. Arkoth zapewne chciałby twojej śmierci, ale ja mam co do ciebie inne plany. Cóż, gdy zobaczy jaki stałeś się potulny, na pewno zmieni zdanie. Tertium posłusznie zaczął do niej się zbliżać. - Cholera, Riyen! - Shathra zaczęła wrzeszczeć. - Nie słuchaj jej, to iluzja. Ocknij się, idioto! Wstała. Zignorowała ból oraz połamane kości i wstała. Już chciała rzucić się do ataku, gdy zdarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Ilya rozszerzyła oczy i zerknęła w dół. W jej brzuchu zakotwiczone było krótkie ostrze noża. Dłoń, która go trzymała, należała do Riyena. Jego oczy wróciły do normalności. - Tak, pani - powiedział ironicznie. Luxuria spanikowała i przez przypadek wyładowała moc swojej Kanohi. Kuźnia Zachodnia zaczęła pękać i rozpadać się. Wieża z dzwonnicą została skruszona i padła na dach, miażdżąc go. Po chwili z większości budynku zaczęły sypać się gruzy i odłamy kamienne. Leciały niekontrolowanie, w powolny sposób. Cała kuźnia opadła niżej, jeśli chodzi o poziom wysokości. Ilya wylądowała na ziemi, w wydrążony przez własną moc tunelu. Podniosła się i zaczęła biec, widząc zbliżające się odłamy kamienia. Shathra, której udało się zostać na tej nienaruszonej części budowli, dostrzegła ją i chciała rzucić się w pościg. Niestety, była zbyt wycieńczona, by biegnąć. - Cholera jasna, zdąży! - warknęła, widząc jak Ilya szybciej ucieka, niż skały spadają w dół. Nagle cały tunel przeszyła sieć cieni, podobnie i nad nim. Odłamy opadły na cienistą strukturę i utrzymały się na niej. Luxuria stanęła w ruchu. Pojedyncze segmenty cienistej konstrukcji były ostre. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i byłoby po niej. Shathra spojrzała zdziwiona, po czym odwróciła się. Obok niej pojawił się Riyen, z poszarpaną szatą. Zerknął w dół. Ilya wpatrywała się zaskoczona w Tenebrisa. - Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? - zapytała, nie kryjąc zdziwienia. Wzrok Tenebrisa nie wykazywał żadnych większych emocji. Patrzył jakby z góry, pomijając dosłowną interpretację tego sformułowania. - Nie zrozum mnie źle - odrzekł w końcu. - Wcale cię nie uratowałem. Gdybyśmy zostawili cię na pastwę losu, najprawdopodobniej udałoby ci się uciec. Zatrzymałem cię, lecz pozwoliłem głazom za tobą nadążyć. Teraz ty i gruz macie równe szansę w tym wyścigu. Niech wygra lepszy. Ilya spojrzała na niego inaczej. Tym razem nie była zaskoczona. Jej wzrok wyrażał strach, horror. Nagle cienie zniknęły. Luxuria biegła, próbując użyć Kakamy. Niestety, maska wyładowała się z powodu szoku i nie była zdolna do użytku. Ilya dotarła do końca tunelu, lecz nie zdążyła z niego wyjść. Gruz z hukiem pokrył całą jego powierzchnię, zakopując Toa pod sobą. Shathra spojrzała na Riyena. Zdawał się być wściekły, zapewne wkurzył go fakt, że tak łatwo dał się omamić. Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Już chciała go zganić, lecz nagle poczuła słabość i padła na ziemię, nieprzytomna. ◊ ◊ ◊ Luxuria podniosła wzrok. Krew prawie zalała jej oczy. Obraz czerniał, rozmywał się. Wtem przed nią pojawił się znajomy kształt. Arkoth zmrużył oczy, widząc Ilyę w tak opłakanym stanie. Opierał się, jak zawsze, o swój kostur, sprawiając wrażenie jakiegoś mędrca, kapłana. Jego maska jednak zaprzeczała temu, stanowiąc koszmarny wyraz tego, kim naprawdę był. - P-panie! Pojawiły się pewne wadliwe okoliczności. Proszę, wyciągnij mnie stąd. Użyj swej siły. Ocal mnie! Luxuria błagała w desperacji. Przeraziła się jednak, widząc jak pusto spogląda na nią jej pan. - Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wiele już razy to przechodziłem. Jak wiele razy patrzyłem jak umierasz. Jak zapadasz się pod tym gruzem. - P-panie, proszę! - Powiedz, Ilyo, czy wierzysz w to, że będę rządził całym tym kontynentem? - Tak, panie! - Sądzisz, że wszystko co istnieje na tym świecie, należy pełnoprawnie do mnie? - Oczywiście! - Dobrze - odparł, po czym spojrzał na swoją poplecznicę z pogardą. - Więc możesz umrzeć, znając prawdę. Toa Cieni chwycił topór, dany mu przez jednego ze sługusów Superbii, i ciął w dół. Trysk krwi zagłuszył napiętą ciszę, a niewymowny krzyk pozostał w gardle pokonanej. Wtem ziemia zatrzęsła się, a gruz z góry zaczął walić. Arkoth zmrużył oczy i syknął, po czym wyskoczył z tunelu. Chwilę potem, w miejsce gdzie stał, zwaliła się ściana odłamów kamiennych. Przy krańcu tunelu czekali sługusi Superbii, wraz z Zangorem na czele. - I jak, panie? Toa zmrużył oczy. - Luxuria nie żyje. Chciałem zabrać jej zwłoki, by nikt nie panikował, ale sądzę, że ten gruz powinien wystarczyć. Na razie. A teraz... powinniśmy stąd odejść, zanim przyjdą gapie. Arkoth zaczął się wycofywać. Sługusi spojrzeli na Zangora, ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i podążył za Toa. Reszta uczyniła to samo. Ku ich nieświadomości, w ruinach kuźni nad miejscem pokonania Ilyi rozpostarł się pewien cień. ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen zacisnął zębami bandaż na ramieniu. Tamten gruz prawie odrąbał mu rękę. Drugą. Tertium westchnął, wpatrując się w miejsce utraconej kończyny. Gera, półleżąca na łóżku, powiodła wzrokiem za jego własnym. - Nie załatwisz sobie protezy? - zapytała, wzdychając głęboko. Najwidoczniej zmęczyło ją jego użalanie się nad sobą. - Załatwiłbym, gdybym mógł. - Spojrzał na nią swoim typowym, biednym w emocje wzrokiem. - Haven powiedział mi, że moje nerwy zostały naderwane, podążając za ramieniem. Nie da się ich podłączyć do sztucznego ramienia, a co dopiero je kontrolować. Są za bardzo uszkodzone. - Mhm - mruknęła Matoranka. O wilku mowa. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Haven, szukając najwyraźniej Riyena. Widząc go, Tenebris gwałtownie wstał. Przybyły wskazał gestem głowy, by Tertium podążył za nim, na zewnątrz, co ten zresztą zrobił. Na korytarzu zaczęła się rozmowa. - I jak? - Żyje. Jest potłuczona i połamana, ale żyje. Co do tamtej: jakoś dałem radę, ale pozostaje ona w tej samej sytuacji co ty. Jej nerwy zostały zniszczone, nie będę w stanie wybudować dla niej protez. Czy powinniśmy-- - Ona mnie nie obchodzi. Mów co z Shathrą. - Jak już wspomniałem, ma się dobrze. Moc Toa rozciąga się na jej ciało i regeneruje uszkodzone tkanki. Dwa, trzy dni rehabilitacji i powinna być tak zdrowa jak przed tym incydentem. Pozostaje tylko czekać. - Dziękuję, naprawdę. - Nie dziękuj mi. To jej silna wola pomaga jej przetrwać. I wspomniana moc Toa. Rehabilitacja i wygodne łóżko to wszystko co mogę dla niej zrobić. - I wystarczy. - Co zrobić z tamtą? Riyen zmrużył oczy, lecz westchnął po chwili. - Na razie nic. Nie mi to ocenić, tylko Shathrze. Haven nie do końca rozumiał, ale chyba w ogóle nie chciał rozumieć. Skinął głową i odszedł od zamyślonego Tenebrisa. ◊ ◊ ◊ Shathra wpatrywała się pusto w tryskającą z prysznica wodę. Minęło kilka dni odkąd wypuścili ją z hospitalizacji. Siedziała teraz przy wannie bez zbędnego pancerza, trzymając natrysk. W ogromnym naczyniu spokojnie spoczywała Ilya, pozwalając się obmyć. Większość jej ciała była zakryta pod taflą wody, na powierzchni zostawiając jedynie niewielką część widoczną, od obojczyków w górę. Niegdysiejsza Luxuria po walce w Kuźni Zachodniej straciła nogi aż po kolana. Większość jej kręgów została uszkodzona, pozostawiając ją niepełnosprawną. Od czasu hospitalizacji jeździ na wózku, który leżał gdzieś przy ścianie łazienki. Toa Grawitacji wzięła ją pod swoją opiekę i została jej osobistym ochroniarzem. - Nie powinnaś odpocząć? Już trochę nade mną ślęczysz. - Ilya zamknęła oczy, chroniąc je od wody. - Należy ci się chwila przerwy. Dlaczego po prostu nie pójdziesz się położyć? Nagle gorąca woda zaczęła ją parzyć. Toa syknęła z bólu. Shathra odsunęła prysznic i spojrzała nań z pogardą. - Skończ z tym bełkotem - warknęła. - Chyba, że chcesz, abym rozpuściła ci skórę. Ilya zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na nią ponuro. - Dlaczego to robisz? - zapytała cicho. - To ja zabiłam twoich towarzyszy i przyjaciół. Bez większych pobudek, ani wyższych celów. Więc... dlaczego zostałaś moim ochroniarzem? Shathra odetchnęła głęboko. - Ponieważ jesteś w stanie odpowiedzieć nam na kilka pytań. Poza tym muszę pokazać, że jestem ponad to - powiedziała ciężko, przybijając pięść do piersi. - Ponad zemstę. Muszę stać się silniejsza. Dla moich przyjaciół, których ty i ten świat zabiliście. - Hm, nawet jeśli będziesz się starać, nikt nie będzie o nich pamiętał. Przepadną w odmętach niepamięci jak większość martwych. Porzuceni po śmierci. - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Ilya spojrzała na Shathrę zdziwionym spojrzeniem. - Dopóki będę w stanie opowiadać o nich z dumą i radością, dopóki choć jedna osoba będzie o tym pamiętać, to mi będzie wystarczyć. - Rozumiem twoją determinację, choć nie dostrzegam w tym sensu - powiedziała szczerze Ilya. - Czy opiekowanie się mną też jest częścią tej twojej determinacji? - Nie zrozum mnie źle. - Shathra nachyliła się przy niej. Ilya spoglądnęła niepewnie. - Patrzenie na taką ciebie, słabą i bezsilną, to najlepsza zemsta o jakiej mogłam marzyć. - Toa Grawitacji patrzyła z przeszywającym gniewem i jadem, prawie że wylewającym się z jej oczu. - Nie pozwolę ci tak po prostu umrzeć. Sprawię, że będziesz żyć. I zawsze będę gdzieś przy tobie, śmiejąc się jak bardzo żałosna stałaś się ty i twoje życie, aż do twej śmierci. - Przybliżyła swoją twarz do jej. - Tylko dlatego jestem u twojego boku, Ilyo. Niepełnosprawna Toa wpatrywała się z przerażeniem na twarz jej niegdysiejszej towarzyszki, teraz przepełnioną żalem i gniewem. - Nie żeby to miało teraz jakieś znaczenie... - Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. - Ale w końcu widzę, jaka jesteś naprawdę, Shathro... ◊ ◊ ◊ Dhegor zmrużył oczy, doczytując się napisu nad bramą. - Vestera - przeczytał. - Jesteśmy na miejscu. Ashad odetchnął z ulgą, Shiva zakrzyknęła radośnie. Theora westchnęła, również zmęczona podróżą. - Czas znaleźć naszego przyjaciela - odparł Turaga, przejeżdżając przez bramę wejściową. Reszta kompanii podążyła za nim, zamachując wodzami nad swymi wierzchowcami. Wreszcie dotarli do celu. Rozdział XI Riyen zszedł na parter, tam gdzie mieściła się karczma Guska. O tej porze oberża była jeszcze pusta, przeważnie gości nabywało gdzieś z godzinę później. Toa stał przy barze, przemywając jeszcze niektóre kufle. - Witaj, Gusk - zawołał Tenebris, przyciągając uwagę Guska, który najwidoczniej go nie zauważył. - Cisza przed burzą, hm? - O, Riyen - rzekł Gusk, po czym machnął ręką na powitanie. - Jak się masz? Znowu zostałeś pokiereszowany. - Bywało gorzej. - Widać - rzucił, spoglądając sugestywnie w miejsce, gdzie winna spoczywać ręką Riyena. - Chcesz się czegoś napić? - Ta, nalej tego co zwykle - powiedział, po czym usiadł przy jednym ze stolików i położył na blacie książkę. Nie minęła chwila, a zaczął ją uważnie studiować. Gusk nalał do jednego z kufli ciemnozłoty płyn, przyglądając się wciąż Riyenowi. Już widział go kilka razy z tą książką. Toa nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że zaintrygowało go, co było w niej takiego ciekawego. A skoro czytał ją on, to na pewno nie była to zwykła lektura. - Masz. - Karczmarz postawił obok ramienia Riyena napełnione naczynie, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Tenebris uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego spode łba. - Znowu czytasz tę cegłę. Co w niej takiego ciekawego? - Wszystko. Toa westchnął i podniósł się delikatnie z krzesła, by łatwiej zobaczyć zapisany na kartach papieru tekst. Gusk zmrużył oczy w zdziwieniu. Nie mógł tego odczytać. Nie dlatego, że patrzył na książkę od góry do dołu, to nie sprawiało mu problemu. Po prostu nie rozumiał zapisanych tam znaków. - Co to za pismo? To nie Matorańskie. - Owszem - potwierdził Riyen. - Nie znasz. Wątpię też, żebyś kiedykolwiek je widział. - Słusznie wątpisz - stwierdził Gusk. - O czym to jest? - Hmm... - Tenebris zastanowił się. - Cała książka to jedna wielka zagadka. Rebus, który pozostawiono komuś do rozwiązania. Metaforyczne ujęcie jakiegoś przekazu, informacji. Staram się to rozwiązać. - Mhm. Wiesz, mógłbyś mnie trochę bardziej wtaje-- Wtem do środka weszła Shathra, prowadząc wózek, na którym siedziała Ilya. Jej nogi, teraz sięgające do kolan, kończyły się jakimiś zaworami, zapewne tamującymi krwawienie. Niegdysiejsza Luxuria wpatrywała się w podłogę i milczała. Toa Grawitacji w przeciwieństwie do niej patrzyła się na wprost, choć jej oczy były równie ponure. Widząc je, Riyen zmrużył oczy. Gusk przełknął ślinę, wyczuwając podejrzane napięcie. Shathra zaczęła kierować się w ich stronę, machając ręką i uśmiechając się na powitanie. Jej uśmiech był jednak blady, pusty. Tenebris odmachał, wciąż wpatrując się przymrużonymi oczyma. Szybko zamknął i odłożył książkę z powrotem do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Gusk zdziwił się tym, ale postanowił nie pytać. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Riyen. - Jasne. Takie coś to nic dla niesamowitej mnie - odpowiedziała, wypinając dumnie pierś i spoglądając w górę. Tenebris westchnął, po czym skierował spojrzenie na Ilyę. Ta, wyczuwając jego spojrzenie, uniosła powoli głowę i spojrzała obojętnie. - A jak ty się czujesz? - zapytał spokojnie. - Nie żeby cię to obchodziło - powiedziała. - Może być. - To dobrze - stwierdził. - Będziesz miała siłę, by odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań. - Em - zaczął Gusk, nie wiedząc jak dołączyć do rozmowy. - Coś podać? - Poproszę to co on - rzekła Shathra, gestem głowy wskazując na Riyena. - Niech będzie to samo - rzuciła niechętnie Ilya. Toa westchnął z ulgą i czym prędzej uciekł z epicentrum napięcia, przechodząc za swój bar. Shathra odsunęła jedno z krzeseł i na jego miejscu postawiła wózek Ilyi. Sama usiadła obok. Riyen oparł głowę o wspartą na blacie stołu rękę i spojrzał przenikliwie na dawną podwładną Arkotha. - Co planuje Arkoth? - zapytał wprost. Ilya jednak milczała. - Ech. Nie wiem co próbujesz osiągnąć, milcząc. - wtrąciła się Shathra. - Łudzisz się, że Arkoth przyjmie cię z powrotem? Przypomnę ci, że próbował cię zabić. Nic dla niego już nie znaczysz. - Zamknij się - wycedziła Ilya. - Ohohoho - zaśmiała się Shathra, patrząc pogardliwie na niepełnosprawną. - Czyżby to była miłość? - Wtem przybliżyła się do niej i spojrzała gniewnie. - Nie jesteś w sytuacji, w której możesz stawiać warunki. Niech ci się nie wydaje, że-- - Wystarczy - przerwał jej Riyen. Toa od razu złagodniała. - Ale, Riyen... - Wystarczy. - Stanowcze spojrzenie Tenebrisa wystarczyło, by uciszyć Shathrę. Po tym skierował się do Ilyi. - Nie masz się czego bać z naszej strony. Chyba, że nie będziesz współpracować. Albo mnie wkurzysz. Niegdysiejsza Luxuria zmrużyła oczy, po czym zaczęła mówić. - Nie wiem, co planuje. Arkoth jest ostrożny, wręcz obsesyjnie strzeże swoich sekretów i kolejne elementy planu zdradza nam na spotkaniach Saligii. - Zdradza? To było przed czy po tym jak próbował cię zabić? - Shathro, proszę. Kontynuuj. - Najwidoczniej moja obecność na spotkaniach nie jest już akceptowalna, a przynajmniej mile widziana. Niczego nowego się nie dowiem, a wątpię, aby Arkoth ucieszył się na mój widok. - To oczywiste. - Shathro. - Riyen prawie wybuchnął, zirytowany już zachowaniem kobiety. Toa uciszyła się na dobre, widząc gniewne spojrzenie Tenebrisa. - Czego dowiedziałeś się na ostatnim spotkaniu? - Hm... Niczego specjalnego - zełgała. - Do tamtej misji nie potrzebował żadnego z nas, toteż nie wtajemniczył mnie, ani moich byłych towarzyszy, w szczegóły. Riyen przyjrzał się jej. Oczy Ilyi jednak przepełnione były bólem i depresją tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie dostrzec krzty kłamstwa. Uznał więc jej słowa za prawdę. - Niech ci będzie. Mam jeszcze kilka py-- Przerwał, mrużąc oczy. Zaintrygowani obecni skierowali swoje spojrzenia na niego. Ten patrzył w kierunku wejścia. - Gwałtowne ruchy cieni - oznajmił. - Co najmniej cztery osoby krzątają się za drzwiami. Wszyscy w karczmie uciszyli się i wsłuchiwali w głosy za ścianą. - Jesteś pewny, że to tutaj? - Nie ma wątpliwości. Przecież stałeś obok, gdy rozmawiałem z tamtym Matoraninem. - I naprawdę sądziłeś, że słuchałem? - Oczywiście. Moja droga, byłabyś w stanie się teleportować do środka? - Nie jestem pewna. Nie znam celu, jego rozłożenia i dokładnego kształtu. Kto wie gdzie wyląduję. - Co to za kłódka? Trzy zawiasy? - Może warto poszukać innego wejścia? - Ech. Odsuńcie się i pozwólcie zająć się tym profesjonaliście. - Zajmowałeś się czymś takim? - Jako najemnik? Od czasu do czasu. Widzisz, opanowałem pewną specjalną technikę, dzięki której z łatwością można otworzyć takie drzwi. - Jaką? Wtem drzwi karczmy wleciały do środka, pchnięte jakąś siłą. W futrynie stał jakiś mężczyzna w srebrnej zbroi, z noga uniesioną do góry. Obok niego kroczył Turaga, spoglądając na zajście z zaskoczeniem. - Taką. Przybysze weszli do środka. Było ich, jak przewidział Riyen, czterech. - Ashad! - zakrzyknął Tenebris, rozpoznając najemnika. - Kopę lat, Riyen. Choć w sumie to tylko rok. Najemnik podszedł do Tertiuma i wystawił dłoń na przywitanie, po czym prawie natychmiastowo zamachnął nią i wrócił na swoje miejsce, rzucając perfidne "ups". Tenebris zmrużył oczy i nimi przewrócił. Toa uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Wtem coś chwyciło Ashada od tyłu i odwróciło do siebie. Był to Gusk. Wściekły karczmarz chwycił najemnika za kołnierz. - Specjalna technika, tak? - syknął gniewnie, po czym spojrzał na Riyena, jakby z wyrzutami. - Dlaczego, kiedy dochodzi tu do jakichś zniszczeń, to musi być to związane z tobą? Riyen przechylił głowę i wzruszył ramionami. Czy też raczej ramieniem. Gusk westchnął i odrzucił Ashada w tył. - Sztywniak. - Te drzwi też kiedyś były sztywne. W zawiasach - mruknął Riyen i popatrzył na najemnika z przymrużonymi oczyma, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. - Proszę cię, nie denerwuj go. Jeszcze mnie wyrzuci. Na jakiś czas wystarczy mu takich wrażeń. - Pff - prychnął Ashad. - Co taki Toa robi w karczmie? Nie powinien ratować świata i uciśnionych według swojego Kodeksu? - zapytał, z wyczuwalnym cynizmem w głosie. - To był również twój Kodeks. - Ja to co innego. - Oczywiście - przytaknął sarkastycznie, unosząc głos. - Gusk odrzucił Kodeks Toa dawno temu. Jak sam twierdzi, nie wybrał siebie bohaterem. Po jednej z obfitych walk na Południowym Kontynencie, gdzie Toa zmagali się ze zbuntowanymi Steltianami, Gusk zdezerterował. - Dlaczego? - Po tamtej bitwie trupy usłały ubitą ziemię, a krew nasączyła glebę. Straty były ogromne po obu stronach. A mimo to żadna nie chciała zrezygnować. Gusk uznał, że Toa w tej wojnie nie są lepsi i odszedł. Odrzucił Kodeks i teraz chce spokojnego życia. Niczego innego. - Oooch - zawył Ashad, udając zachwyt. - Cóż, skoro tak, to niech będzie. Naprawię mu te cholerne drzwi, ale to później. Kim jest ta kobieta? - zapytał, wskazując na Shathrę. - Ach, to jest... Nagle Shathra obięła kark Riyena i przywitała się gestem dłoni z Ashadem. - Jestem Shathra, stara przyjaciółka Riyena, z którym walczyłam ramię w ramię ze złem tego świata, a teraz spotkałam szczęśliwie po tylu latach! - powiedziała, unosząc głos w poetyckim tonie. Wtem Riyen chwycił jej twarz dłonią i odsunął od siebie. - Właściwie, to moja stara znajoma, która pomaga mi w Vesterze. - A więc masz... stare znajome, hę? - zapytał Ashad, uśmiechając się szyderczo. - Zazdrosny? - Teraz to Shathra uśmiechnęła się w szyderczy sposób. - Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, ty i twoi ludzie próbowaliście mnie zabić. - Ahahaha, stare dzieje, stare dzieje - zaśmiała się. - Dobra, a tamta? - Najemnik zmienił temat, gestem głowy wskazując na Ilyę. Ta wpatrywała się w niego obojętnie. - To wróg. - Shathra wyprzedziła Riyena, który już chciał tłumaczyć. - Jest naszym więźniem i będzie nam dostarczała informacji, czy tego chce, czy nie. - Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy - przerwał jej Ashad. - Ej, staruszku! Twoja kolej! Dhegor, dotychczas zajęty rozmową z Guskiem, a dokładniej przepraszaniem w imię najemnika, zwrócił swoją uwagę na Toa i kulturalnie odstąpił od karczmarza. - Witaj, Riyenie. Dobrze widzieć cię całego - uśmiechnął się Turaga. - Prawie całego - sprostował Tenebris. - Stracić rękę, a głowę, to znacząca różnica - wyjaśnił, siadając obok Ashada. - Wolałbym nie tracić nic. - Każdy by wolał. - O, Mata Nui. Skończcie z tymi patetycznymi bzdurami i przejdźcie do rzeczy. - Ashad najwidoczniej miał dosyć. - Tak. Zacznijmy od tego, dlaczego tu jesteśmy - rozpoczął tłumaczenie Dhegor. - Po tym, jak pokonaliśmy Malega, ja i kilku moich najbliższych podwładnych przeczesaliśmy jego prywatny gabinet i natknęliśmy się na pewne zapiski. Okazuje się, że Makuta nie był głównym mózgiem całej operacji. Pracował dla niejakiego Trzeciego Oka. - Riyen zmrużył oczy. Dhegor jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Miał tam opisane wszystko. Każdy następny punkt planu, którego miał wykonywać. Nawet skreślał te już zrobione. Według zawartych tam informacji, Maleg miał spotkać się z Trzecim Okiem tu, w Vesterze. Jak wiemy, do spotkania nigdy nie doszło i nie dojdzie, ale Trzecie Oko dalej musi być w mieście. - I jest - skwitował Riyen. - Jego prawdziwe imię to Arkoth. Miałem nieprzyjemność już się z nim spotkać. Dhegor był najwyraźniej zaskoczony. Ashad również, choć nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Tenebris prychnął obojętnie. - Wracając, znaleźliśmy też pewne notatki, jeszcze skrzętniej skryte niż plan działania Malega. Niestety, nie jesteśmy w stanie ich odczytać, nie są zapisane po matorańsku, a żaden z naszych lingwistów nie rozpoznaje tego zapisu - mówiąc to, wyciągnął wspomniane notatki i położył na stół, przysuwając je do Riyena. Tenebris przyjrzał się im i otworzył szeroko oczy. Zaczął je studiować, ku zainteresowaniu Dhegora. - Te inskrypcje, kształt znaków... Nie ma wątpliwości, to niewypowiedziany. - Jaki? - zapytał Ashad. - Niewypowiedziany. Stary język. Nazywa się go tak, bo nikt obecnie z niego nie korzysta, przynajmniej osobiście. - powiedział, choć nie był tego do końca pewny. - A jednak ty go znasz - podejrzliwie stwierdził najemnik. - Nauczyłem się go odczytywać, a przynajmniej rozpoznawać kontekst. Nie jestem w tym jednak szczególnie dobry, dajcie mi chwilę. Posłuchali go. W międzyczasie Theora i Shiva przysiadły przy barze, zamawiając napoje. W końcu po kilku minutach ciszy Riyen podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Ashada i Dhegora. - To jakiś wierszowany tekst, wskazówka, albo zagadka. - Przeczytaj - zachęcił go Dhegor. - Ech, w porządku, ale to luźne tłumaczenie - wyjaśnił Tenebris, po czym zaczął recytować: W najmroczniejszych odmętach umierającego świata Skryje się ciemność, by ciemność zwyciężyć, Serce zmiażdżyć, ciało rozpłatać, W okowach wieczności uwięzić. Świat będzie gnić, robactwo ucztować na jego zwłokach. Trzy wieże, światłem opływające, wyrosną z ziemi, A ziemia będzie konać. Każda z nich swe prawo będzie przedstawiać I słowa swego emisariusza dla świata wymawiać. By w odpowiednim czasie Uleczyć spaczoną ziemię. Pierwsze, wśród wojny zanikło w krwi i śmierci Gdy lud poróżniony, spętany nienawiści łańcuchem, Bliźniego dla idei bez uczuć uśmierci. Lecz wróci to pierwsze, gdy wróg przyjdzie silniejszy, I skruszy nędzne, ciało kruche. Wtedy za jednym wyruszą wszyscy. Drugie, cnotą jest samo w sobie, Pięknem wierności, kunsztem prawdy. Kłamstwem się brzydzi, zdrady nie znosi. Oddane na wieczność będzie tylko tobie. Trzecie, pomiędzy nimi stoi, Najwyższe, potężne, nieuniknione. Ze smyczą w ramieniu każdego goni, Każdego, kto marzy o wolności. Wszyscy, obecni w karczmie, wpatrywali się w recytującego Riyena, jakby zaczarowani. Trwali w ciszy, dopóki Tenebris nie podniósł głowy, oznajmiając im, że skończył. - Piękne - odezwała się Theora. Riyen, słysząc jej głos, spojrzał w kierunku baru i rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia. Ta również jakby ożywiła się na jego widok, lecz w końcu pomachała na przywitanie, z uśmiechem na ustach. Tertium też się przywitał, ruchem głowy, kinąc też ku Shivie, która odpowiedziała w swój typowy, wolny od trosk sposób. - Myślałem, że nie żyjesz... - Gdyby nie twój nadpobudliwy przyjaciel, pewnie i by tak było - odpowiedziała mu, patrząc jak Ashad prycha z niezadowoleniem. - W każdym razie wróćmy do tematu - odezwał się najemnik. - Co to ma być? To jakiś żart? - Twierdzisz, że to żart - dołączył się Dhegor. - A jednak wciąż zadajesz pytania. - Wolę wiedzieć jak ze mnie żartują. - Dobrze, dobrze. - Turaga postanowił odpuścić. - Więc, wiesz co to może znaczyć? - Nie. Przynajmniej się nie domyślam. To jakaś zagadka, zdecydowanie. Szarada, czy inna gra słów. Zupełnie jak... - przerwał, uciszając głos. - Hm? - Dhegor najwidoczniej usłyszał szept, ale go nie zrozumiał. - Nic, nic - wyjaśnił pospiesznie, czując, że nie powinien wtajemniczać nikogo w treść książki, którą znalazła Gera. - Nic ważnego. - Co teraz? - Hm - zamyślił się Riyen. - Mam przyjaciółkę, która może mi w tym pomóc. Na razie wezmę te skrawki, dobrze? - W porządku - skinął Dhegor. - Więc jedyne co nam pozostało, to znaleźć Arkotha. - Sam nie pozwoli się znaleźć, chyba, że by tego chciał - stwierdziła Shathra. - Tak byłoby w normalnej sytuacji, gdyby nie pewien fakt, siedzący obok nas - sprostował Riyen, spoglądając w kierunku Ilyi. Toa rozszerzyła oczy, by po chwili spojrzeć w dół. Siedziała tak w ciszy, spoglądając ukradkiem na Tenebrisa. Gdy zauważyła, że ten dalej się patrzy, westchnęła głośno i postanowiła mówić. - Na drugim krańcu miasta znajduje się spora rezydencja. Po tym jak dawny właściciel... "zrezygnował" z korzystania z niej, zamieszkał tam Invidia i jego ludzie. Z tego co wiem ostatnie spotkanie, już beze mnie, odbyło się kilka dni temu, a Invidia zawsze wtajemnicza swoich podwładnych. Uważa, że w ten sposób będą lepiej zorganizowani. Moglibyście się tam włamać. - A co z tym całym Invidią? - zapytał Ashad. - I kto to w ogóle jest? I co to za kretyńskie imię? - Jeden z podwładnych Arkotha - wyjaśnił pokrótce Riyen. - Dzisiejszej nocy powinno być kolejne spotkanie, jeśli wierzyć, że każde odbywa się co cztery dni. Invidii nie będzie w domu - uśmiechnęła się podstępnie. W karczmie zapanowała cisza, jedynie hałas z ulicy i własny oddech rozbrzmiewały w ich uszach. W końcu odezwał się Riyen. - Gdzie to jest dokładnie? Ilya uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. - Pokażę wam. ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen wpatrywał się cicho w bezkresne, nocne niebo. Gwiazdy obejmowały jego całun, oświetlając niebiosa. Przysiadł na krańcu dachu, obok Ashada. Ten siedział tak od dłuższego czasu i wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, nucąc jakąś piosenkę i wybijając jej rytm dłońmi o uda. Przed nimi, w odpowiedniej odległości, stała oświetlona rezydencja na skraju miasta. Za szybami okien przeróżne kształty krzątały się, chodziły w tę i z powrotem. Ogółem, panował tam chaos. Spowodowany zapewne wypadem właściciela. Według informacji Ilyi, Invidia powinien niedługo udać się na spotkanie osobistych poruczników Arkotha. Dokładnie gdzieś za pół godziny. Najemnik dalej nucił swoją piosenkę. Jego broń, karabin energetyczny, leżał obok niego, drugi zaś spoczywał na plecach. Riyen wpatrywał się w niego, zaintrygowany. Wyglądał jakby zupełnie nie przejmował się tą ciszą przed burzą, wczuwając się całkowicie w swoje obecne zajęcie. Ashad dostrzegł to i zaprzestał nucić. - Co, coś nie tak? - zapytał. - A, no tak, ty tak nie potrafisz - rzucił z podstępnym uśmiechem, raz jeszcze przez chwilę wybijając rytm rękoma. - Podać ci pomocną dłoń? Coś ci zanucić? - Nie musisz - odrzekł nisko. - Spokojnie, zrelaksuj się. Jeszcze trzydzieści minut. Mamy czas, by pogadać. - Skoro chcesz - zaczął Tenebris. - Kto by pomyślał, że taki samotny wilk jak ty zostanie przy Desparze i jej ludziach. - Meh, nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo - rzucił Ashad. - Po tym jak otrzymałem zapłatę od Ulegyna, chciałem odejść. Ale... staruszek zaproponował mi spore wynagrodzenie, jeśli na razie zostanę przy nim. Chyba nie myślałeś, że pomagam mu z altruistycznych pobudek? Rozumiem, że tak dobrze się nie znamy, no ale proszę cię... Riyen prychnął, rozbawiony. - Powiedz, co zamierzasz po tym, jak znajdziemy coś w budynku? - Nie wiem. Zależy, co to będzie. Na razie nie ma sensu o tym myśleć. - Yhym - mruknął Ashad. - Jasne... Minuty mijały w ukojeniu nocnego wiatru. Światła lamp i żyrandoli oświetlały budynek. - Hmm... Co by tu... - Lekki pomruk wydał się spod maski najemnika. - Ech. Jak znalazłeś Theorę? - Dhegor wiedział skądś, gdzie Makuta zostawił Vortixx na śmierć - zaczął tłumaczyć, nie racząc używać imion. - No tak, Maleg coś wspominał - mruknął Riyen, spoglądając w przestrzeń z dezaprobatą. - No to normalnie, wróciłem do Tyhgry, przy okazji odebrałem resztę zapłaty, którą wisiał mi Ulegyn, i ruszyłem na polowania. Wprawdzie w kanałach wszystko cuchnęło i wyglądało tak samo, ale jednak krwawiąca i stękająca z bólu Vortixx się wyróżniała. Okazuje się, że żyjące tam płaczki mają jakże, ekhem, wyrafinowaną metodę konsumpcji - powiedział, wymawiając trzy ostatnie słowa w uniesionym, sztucznym tonie. - Oszczędź ciężkich słów i przejdź do rzeczy. - Odgryzali jej kawałki ramion, a potem przypalali rany, by im się nie wykrwawiła. Widocznie wrzaski ofiary są lepsze niż spokojne jedzenie. Na jej szczęście kryzys na powierzchni spowodował, że świry nie dostały żarcia i nikomu nie spieszyło się do dzielenia. Jedna iskra i bum! Zaczęli żreć się między sobą, co pozwoliło jej uciec. By przeżyć, spijała ścieki i robiła inne, nieciekawe rzeczy. - Cudnie. - Niestety, limit szczęścia się wyczerpał i dorwali ją inni. Potem znów uciekła i tak w kółko. Cały rok spędziła na jakiejś chorej wersji zabawy w chowanego. Albo w polowanie. To trafniejsze określenie. W końcu ją znalazłem i zabrałem stamtąd. Ależ ona była irytująca. Cały czas majaczyła i bełkotała. Przez chwilę nawet naszło mnie, by zostawić ją w tych kanałach, a staruchowi powiedzieć, że jej się umarło - rzekł szczerze. - Ale cóż, jak już się pofatygowałem, to zostawienie jej byłoby stratą czasu. Opatrzyłem ją, a jak straciła przytomność, wyruszyłem z powrotem na Desparę. Tam oddałem ją punktowi medycznemu i udałem się na rozmowę z Dhegorem. - I? - I postanowił, że resztę omówimy przy Theorze. No i zdecydował, że wyruszamy i kierujemy się tutaj. Ot, cała historia. - Mhm. - Riyen mruknął przytakująco. - To wszystko mi śmierdzi, Riyen. - Nie wyczyściłeś zbroi po wyjściu ze ścieków? - Bardzo śmieszne. Próbuj dalej - prychnął Ashad. - Nie o to chodzi. Mam na myśli całą tę sprawę z Malegiem i Trzecim Okiem, jak on tam miał na imię? - Arkoth. - O, właśnie. W każdym razie, mam sporo podejrzeń. - Na przykład? - Co robił Maleg? Co zamierza Arkoth? A przede wszystkim skąd Dhegor posiada te wszystkie informacje? On wiedział, że tu będziesz. Mimo, że minął rok, a ty nie utrzymywałeś z nim kontaktu. Skąd to wiedział? I dlaczego nie chce nic mówić? Twoja przyjaciółka też wydaje się podejrzana. Powiedziałeś, że próbowała cię kiedyś zabić? I wysłała do miejsca, w którym powstałeś? - zaczął Ashad, a widząc przytaknięcie Riyena, kontynuował. - Niby jak? Ma taką umiejętność? Jakiś przedmiot, artefakt? Hm? - Nie - zaprzeczył. - Przynajmniej nie sądzę. - Widzisz? Niby tak się przymila, a jednak nie mówi ci wszystkiego. Zupełnie jak staruch. Nie jesteś ciekawy, jak znalazła cię po roku? Nie jesteś ciekawy, dlaczego Dhegor wiedział gdzie jesteś? Albo ten cały Arkoth. Dlaczego Maleg był tobą zainteresowany? To wszystko wygląda jak jeden wielki spisek, a ty zdajesz się być w samym centrum sieci intryg. - No proszę... Węszysz konspirację? - zapytał Riyen, kryjąc zaskoczenie. - Wiesz, co wyróżnia najemnika od zwykłego żołnierza? Najemnik potrafi myśleć o czymś więcej niż tylko o rozkazach. Może i pracuję dla Dhegora, ale to nie znaczy, że mu wierzę - powiedział poważnym tonem. - Dlatego zapamiętaj lekcję, której kiedyś sam nauczyłem się w dość bolesny sposób: nie-ufaj-nikomu. Tenebris wpatrywał się w niego, nie próbując już skryć zdziwienia. Poważne spojrzenie Ashada wystarczyło, by zrozumieć, że nie żartował. Przełknął ślinę, pogrążając się w myślach. A co jeśli miał rację? Co jeśli był pionkiem w grze, której nie rozumiał? Zadumę przerwał najemnik, wzdychając. - Zrobiło się dosyć ciężko. Zmieńmy temat - zaproponował. - Ostatnio słyszałem w jednej z despariańskich tawern pewien żart. - Coś z Gukko? Proszę, nie. - zapytał Riyen, mrużąc jedno oko. - Co? Nie, dlaczego tak sądzisz? - odparł Ashad, zdziwiony. - W każdym razie-- Nagle najemnik przerwał i zmrużył oczy, nadstawiając ucho do budynku. - Co? Co się dzieje? - Cśś - pomyślał, choć w rzeczywistości uciszył go gestem dłoni, starając się upewnić w swoich przekonaniach. Gdy był już pewny, obniżył dłoń. - Lis wylazł z nory. Czas trochę w niej poszperać. Riyen skupił wzrok i spojrzał w przestrzeń. Rzeczywiście, wśród cieni pojawił się biały kształt, stopniowo oddalający sie od budynku. Trudno go było nie zauważyć. To znaczy, może Ashad miałby problemy z dostrzeżeniem go, ale Tenebris doskonale radził sobie z patrzeniem w ciemności. Najemnik to uzupełniał, najwidoczniej doskonale słysząc ruchy Invidii. Siedzieli tak w ciszy przez chwilę, aż w końcu odezwał się Ashad. - Dobra, polazł. Nasza kolej - rzekł, po czym wziął coś spod płaszcza. Była to jakaś fiolka, wypełniona purpurowym płynem. - Czas na wspomaganie. Najemnik podniósł delikatnie maskę i nalał zawartość fiolki bezpośrednio do ust. Jego twarz skrzywiła się w nieprzyjemnym grymasie, a on sam omal nie spadł z dachu, trzęsąc się w gwałtownych konwulsjach. W końcu grymas zniknął, a on sam zaczął ciężko oddychać, łapczywie chwytając powietrze w płuca. - Co to było? - Stymulant - wysapał, po czym skupił się na czymś. Riyen nie do końca rozumiał co jego towarzysz robił, ale mu nie przerywał. - Dobra, gotowe. Możemy siać zniszczenie do woli. - Co zrobiłeś? - Uformowałem wokół rezydencji pole ciszy. Żaden wrzask i wybuch nie wyrwie się z mojej bariery. No chyba, że mnie zabiją - wyjaśnił, udając śmiech. - Pole ciszy? Jesteś Toa Dźwięku? - Riyen po raz kolejny nie skrywał zdziwienia. - A co? Myślałeś, że nie władam żadnym żywiołem? Co za bzdura - parsknął najemnik. - No, czas zapukać. - Nadal masz swoje odrzutowe buty? - zaśmiał się Tenebris. - Oczywiście - odparł Ashad, perfidnie udając powagę. Kończąc rozmowę, Toa postawił kilka kroków w dal, po czym ruszył z biegu i skoczył przy krawędzi. Spod butów zalśnił jasny płomień, który uniósł łukiem Ashada w powietrzu. Riyen przyklęknął i wyskoczył w górę, pozwalając cieniom go prowadzić. Obaj przeszyli w krótkim czasie barierę Toa Dźwięku, więżąc się w polu ciszy. ◊ ◊ ◊ Matorański kapitan kutra kupieckiego otarł czoło i założył zieloną Hau z powrotem na twarz. Temperatura zdawała się rosnąć z sekundy na sekundę. Nie mógł się doczekać jak dopłyną do portu i będzie mógł zasiać się w jakiejś karczmie, skosztować chłodnego trunku i przytulić zimny blat. Albo podłogę, jeśli przesadzi. Według bosmana, którym był wysoki Vortixx, zostało kilkanaście minut aż dopłyną do portu w Halfag. Północny Kontynent powinien niedługo pojawić się wśród morskich fal. W rzeczy samej, niedługo pojawił się ląd na horyzoncie. Matoranin westchnął z ulgą, odwrócił się i uniósł kciuk w górę, pokazując bosmanowi, że już niedaleko. Xianin skinął głową i wykrzyczał do załogi różne rozkazy. To, by czyścili pokład szybciej, to, by wystawili żagle na wiatr i inne, niewiele znaczące komendy. Nagle kapitan dostrzegł coś i skupił swój wzrok, spoglądając w dal. Przy granicy dostrzegł jakieś konstrukcje w trakcie budowy, pnące do góry. Matoranin ledwo je widział, ale wyglądały na wieże. Zdziwiony, podrapał się po głowie, choć przez maskę nie miało to większego sensu. Wtem obok niego stanął jego specjalny pasażer. Gdy odpływali od portu na Xii, ten podszedł do niego. Nie był rozmownym typem, ale jakoś udało im się dogadać. Poprosił o podwózkę na Północny Kontynent. To znaczy, to wywnioskował kapitan, a on jedynie się pod to podpisał. Nieznajomy był dosyć wysoki, gdzieś z dwa razy wyższy od Matoranina. Kapitan nie był w stanie rozpoznać jego rasy, bowiem prawie całe jego ciało było skryte pod pancerzem, ukolorowanym w barwach czerwieni i bieli. Cały pancerz wydawał się utrzymywać plemienny klimat. W dłoni istoty spoczywała długa włócznia. W pionie przewyższała nawet jej właściciela, choć grot niewiele unosił się nad jego głową. Dodatkowy pasażer spojrzał na Matoranina, co też ten uczynił. - Już prawie jesteśmy - oznajmił kapitan, choć był pewien, że jego gość o tym wiedział. Włócznik skinął głową. - Te konstrukcje wydają się podejrzane - powiedział szczerze. Nieznajomy skinął głową raz jeszcze, nie wypowiadając ani słowa. - No nic, mam nadzieję, że nie będzie żadnych problemów. Kiedy dotrzemy do portu, zapłacisz mi ustaloną stawkę, w porządku? Ponowne skinięcie. Przynajmniej jest potulny, pomyślał. - Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz swój zagubiony skarb. Czerwony kryształ, jeśli się nie mylę? - upewniał się kapitan. Włócznik skinął ponownie. - Mata Nui, nie zazdroszczę temu, który ci go ukradł. To będzie bolesne spotkanie. Istota spojrzała w przestrzeń i kolejny raz skinęła głową. Tym razem z całym swoim przekonaniem. ◊ ◊ ◊ Sytuacja w budynku zaczynała się uspokajać. Invidia opuścił rezydencję i wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Głównie nie robili nic. Część leżała i odprężała się, druga część rozmawiała przy jakimś trunku, a jeszcze inni grali w przeróżne gry. - Masz jakieś trójki? - Co? Jakie trójki, debilu, nie gramy w karty. Znowu byłeś w tamtej karczmie? - Coo? Aaa, to dlatego przegrywam. No popatrz. - Ech. Nagle ogromną szybę po lewej grających przebiły dwa kształty. Zaskoczeni podwładni Invidii szybko dobyli broni i przygotowali się do ataku. Ashad przeturlał się i w pozycji klęczącej zaczął ostrzał z karabinu. Podłużne wiązki energii wypaliły dziury w trzech pierwszych wrogach. Wtem pojawiła się za nim fala ognia. Pożogę zatrzymała ściana cieni. Najemnik uśmiechnął się i zaczął strzelać dalej. Riyen szybko dobył Ciszy i wyrzeźbił nią półkole w powietrzu, przecinając pobliskiego Skakdi. Wrogi Toa skupił energię w dłoniach i ciśnął w niego iglicami lodu. Tenebris wygiął górną część ciała w tył, po czym przebił tors wojownika ostrzem. Cisza wysunęła się zwinnie z trupa i ruszyła do szarży. Ashad uniknął strzały i wystrzelił kolejną salwę. Cztery kolejne trupy. Najemnik uśmiechnął się pod maską i wyskoczył do przodu, ostrzeliwując wrogów. Nagle łańcuch piorunów uderzył go w plecy. Toa oprzytomniał w ostatniej chwili i odbił się ręką, przeturlawszy się po podłodze. Przed nim rozpostarł się cień ogromnego Steltianina, który ciskał w dół swój topór. Najemnik wstał szybko, odwrócił się na pięcie i uderzył kolosa kolba w szczękę. Tytan padł, lecz nie zdążył wstać, bo Ashad pojedynczym strzałem rozerwał mu głowę. Rozejrzał się. Toa Elektryczności, która przed chwilą go poraziła, wpatrywała się zaskoczona. Najemnik uśmiechnął się podstępnie i przeładował głośno karabin. Ręka Riyena o mało nie uległa złamaniu, gdy potężne ostrze wiatru uderzyło w Ciszę, za którą się bronił. Tenebris syknął i wydłużył cień swego chepesza. Gdy mroczna kałuża znalazła się pod atakującymi go Skakdi, zacisnął symbolicznie dłoń na rękojeści. Z cieni wynurzyły się czarne kolce i przeszyły Zakazian. Dwa ciała padły nieruchomo na ziemię. Znikąd jednak zastąpił je tabun Toa, uśmiechających się szyderczo. Riyen postawił kilka kroków w tył i bluzgnął. Ashad strzelał jak oszalały, unikając ciągle nadchodzących strumieni żywiołów. Próbował ustrzelić wspomnianą już Toa Błyskawic, która zwinnie uchodziła kolejnym pociskom. Kobieta wylądowała na ziemi i próbowała podciąć najemnika swą halabardą. Toa jednak skoczył ku niej, wykopał broń z dłoni, chwycił wolną dłonią jej szyję i z impetem uderzył ją z główki. Oszołomiona wojowniczka padła nieprzytomna. Ashad zaczął obracać się na piętach, strzelając w każdą możliwą stronę. Przejechał nogami po podłodze, zatrzymał się, przeładował i strzelał dalej, cofając się powoli. Wtem intruzi dotknęli się plecami. - Jak się bawisz? - zapytał Ashad, wystrzeliwując ostatni pocisk z energetycznego magazynku. Dostrzegając brak amunicji, syknął, odrzucił karabin i chwycił drugi. - Doskonale. Przydałaby mi się pomoc - odpowiedział Riyen, broniąc się przed ciosami Toa cienistymi tarczami. - Jasne. Zajmę się wszystkim - odpowiedział sarkastycznie. Tenebris westchnął i rzucił się do ataku. Ashad uśmiechnął się. Gdy się odwrócił, uśmiech zniknął. Ku niemu biegło pięciu Vortixx, gotowi zabić za wszelką cenę. Najemnik syknął i zarzucił karabin za plecy. Ku zaskoczeniu Xian De-Toa ryknął, wyzwalając potężną falę dźwiękową. Ogłuszeni wrogowie padli na ziemię i stracili przytomność. Ashad kaszlnął, a widząc cieknącą spod maski krew, bluzgnął. - Nienawidzę tego. Riyen splunął krwią, gdy pięść jednego z przeciwników posłała go na ścianę. Cisza została przy stopie wrogiego Toa, który uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Drugi Toa zaczął zbliżać się do niego, powoli, by napawać się chwilą. Tenebris prychnął. Wojownik z Ruru na twarzy zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści i zaczął biec w jego kierunku. Riyen zerknął na broń przy swoim czasie. Nie chciał jej używać, ale wyglądało na to, że nie miał wyboru. Toa Dźwięku uskoczył przed sztychem włóczni, chwycił karabin za lufę i mocnym zamachnięciem powalił przeciwnika uderzeniem kolby. Szybko przerzucając broń, wystrzelił, zabijając szarżującego Zakazianina. Toa rozszerzył oczy. Jego przeciwnik zablokował pchnięcie ostrza swym własnym, które do tej pory skryte było w pochwie przy pasie. Gdy Riyen uniósł głowę, jego oczy zalśniły czerwienią. Ku zdziwieniu wroga odepchnął go z niesamowitą siłą, podniósł się, skoczył ku niemu i zdekapitował jednym cięciem. Jego towarzysz przeklął głośno i wystrzelił kulę ognia w kierunku Tenebrisa. Ten rzucił się w przód, przeturlał się pod ognistą kulą, wystrzelił w górę przy pomocy cieni i wbił swoim ciałem Toa w ścianę. Zanim ten mógł stracić przytomność, Riyen podniósł się i przeszył mu głowę Łupieżcą. Miecz zdawał się zalśnić. Tenebris zasyczał jak zwierzę, a jego oczy zdawały się płonąć gorącą czerwienią. - Hej, skończyłeś? Z bitewnej zadumy wyrwał go Ashad. Gdy odzyskał przytomność umysłu zauważył, że walka dobiegła końca. Riyen rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu i odłożył szybko Łupieżcę do pochwy. W głowie narodziło się tysiąc pytań, każde bez odpowiedzi. Pojawił się jednak jeden fakt - to ostrze nie było normalne. I idąca za tym wskazówka - nie używać go. - Hej, żyjesz? Co, widok krwi cię obrzydził? - zakpił. - Nie, wszystko w porządku - sapnął. - To dobrze. Patrz, znalazłem sobie nowego przyjaciela. Riyen zwrócił dopiero uwagę na trzymanego za kołnierz płaszcza Vortixx, który wił się jak opętany, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku. Machał kończynami niewyraźnie, najwidoczniej był wycieńczony walką. - Puszczaj mnie, ścierwo Toa! Puszczaj mnie! Ashad westchnął głęboko, podniósł trzymanego Vortixx i cisnął jego głową o swoje kolano. Xianin stracił przytomność. - Mamy źródło informacji. Spadajmy. - A co ze sprzątaniem? - Zabiliśmy tylko kilku... - Kilkunastu. - ...kilkunastu. Reszta jest ogłuszona bądź niesprawna. Dadzą sobie radę ze sprzątaniem - stwierdził z lekkością w głosie. - Poza tym, to będzie znak dla Arkotha i jego ludzi. - Tym razem jego głos spoważniał. - Znak? - westchnął Riyen. Ashad zatrzymał się tuż przed wyjściem, jeśli tak można nazwać wybite okno. - Nie tylko oni potrafią tu zabijać. ◊ ◊ ◊ Vortixx otworzył oczy. Jeszcze przez chwilę obraz był ciemny i rozmazany, ale po kilku sekundach wszystko wróciło do normy. Gdy się rozejrzał, zauważył, że jest związany grubym sznurem, siedząc na krześle, i że znajduje się w bliżej nieokreślonym pomieszczeniu. Było tu łóżko, jakaś szafa i inne, pomniejsze meble, ale nic mu to nie mówiło. - Pobudka, śpiochu - usłyszał nieznany mu głos. Gdy rozejrzał się, dostrzegł Toa w szarej zbroi, ze srebrną Kiril na twarzy. Uśmiechał się podejrzanie w jego kierunku. Xianin rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia, poznając go. Przy okazji przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu nieznajomy. - Co się stało? Napadliśmy waszą rezydencję, skopaliśmy wam siedzenia, a ciebie porwaliśmy. Gdzie cię zabraliśmy? To cię nie obchodzi. Kim jestem? Nie masz pojęcia - wyjaśnił pokrótce, przewidując pytania więźnia. Vortixx spojrzał, zaskoczony. - Co się dziwisz? Każdy porwany zadaje takie pytania - wytłumaczył, zarzucając oczyma. Wtem z cieni wyłonił się drugi nieznajomy, odziany w czarno-srebrną zbroję. Jego maska przypominała kształtem szlachetną Shelek. - I jak? - Obadałem okolicę. Nikt nie słyszał całej akcji. Twoja bariera się utrzymała. - W porządku. A co z tobą? Dasz radę? - Jest noc. Cienie stają się gęstsze. Powinienem dać radę - stwierdził. - Nigdy nie robiłem tego z pasażerem na gapę. - Trzeba przesuwać swoje granice - westchnął ten z Kiril, po czym odwrócił się do Vortixx. - No, wracajmy do ciebie. - Nic wam nie powiem. Marnujecie czas - syknął. - No jasne. Stara śpiewka. Riyen spojrzał na niego. Ashad wydawał się niewzruszony słowami ich więźnia. - Wiesz ilu zdrajców powiedziało już te słowa? - Ja nie jestem zdrajcą. - Jeszcze. Gdy wyciągniemy z ciebie informacje, w oczach swojego pana nie będziesz nikim innym - rzucił z pogardą. - Więc? Co planuje twój wspomniany pan? I nie mówię tutaj o tamtym Skakdi, nie przedłużaj rozmowy. Dobrze wiemy, że wszyscy i tak stoicie pod jednym sztandarem. Arkotha. - Zapamiętałeś jego imię. Jestem pod wrażeniem - wtrącił się Riyen, udając zaskoczenie. - Co nie? - odpowiedział Ashad, również wyrażając sztuczne zdumienie w głosie. - No, to jak będzie? - Już ci powiedziałem, ścierwo Toa - warknął Vortixx. - "Ścierwo Toa". To wszystko co umiesz powiedzieć? Puszczaj mnie, ścierwo Toa! Już ci powiedziałem, ścierwo Toa - cytował wysokim głosikiem, przedrzeźniając Xianina. Nagle wyciągnął z kabury pistolet i wycelował w porwanego. - Nie zabijaj mnie, ścierwo Toa. - Tym razem jego głos był poważny. Vortixx przełknął ślinę, najwidoczniej zaniepokojony słowami najemnika. Riyen mruknął cicho, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się coś, co można by nazwać delikatnym uśmieszkiem. - N-nic wam nie powiem! - Ooo, bez ścierwa? To już prawie jakbyśmy byli przyjaciółmi. Coraz bliżej celu - powiedział Ashad teatralnym tonem. Riyen zarzucił oczyma. - No, to bądź dobrym przyjacielem i pochwal się co wiesz. - Jesteś głuchy, Toa? Nic wam nie powiem. - Nie jestem głuchy, ale mało cierpliwy. Weź to sobie do serca i zacznij gadać. - Czyli nie tyle głuchy, co głupi? Ile razy mam powtarzać, nie powiem wam nic. - Mniej cierpliwy - rzucił Ashad i spojrzał gniewnie prosto w oczy Xianina. Nie było wątpliwości, że jest już zaniepokojony i niepewny swoich słów. - A tobie kończy się czas. Z ust Vortixx wydał się długi pomruk, a głowa opadła w dół. - Dobra - odwrócił się do Riyena i gestem głowy wskazał więźnia. - Twoja kolej. - Ech. Jak już wspominałem, nigdy nie podróżowałem z pasażerem na gapę. A brak jednej ręki nie pomaga. Mogę przez przypadek rozerwać go od środka, albo zmiażdżyć mu kończyny. - C-co? - Xianin najwidoczniej się przejął, słysząc rozmowę. Jego ciało zaczęło drgać ze strachu. - Trudno, przecież i tak "nic nam nie powie" - uśmiechnął się Ashad. - Zrób to. - Ach, rozumiem. - Vortixx zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Próbujecie mnie nastraszyć. Próbujcie dalej, Toa. - Na razie przemawiamy ci do rozsądku - oznajmił Riyen, po czym spojrzał na Ashada. Ten kiwnął głową. Tenebris westchnął, chwycił Xianina za kołnierz płaszcza i przysunął swoją głowę do jego. - Teraz będę próbował cię nastraszyć. Wtem cienie owinęły się wokół nich, a po chwili zniknęli w odmętach mroku. Najemnik westchnął, usiadł na krześle ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i zaczął nucić poprzednią piosenkę, wpatrując się w sufit. Vortixx otworzył oczy. Gdy ciemność zniknęła, okazało się, że był na świeżym powietrzu. A gdy rozglądnął się uważniej, dostrzegł, że był też na dachu rezydencji Invidii, jego pana. Za płaszcz wciąż trzymał go nieznany mu Toa z Shelek na twarzy. - O, masz wszystkie kończyny na miejscu - zauważył. - Połowa sukcesu. Po tych słowach zamachnął się ręką, w której ściskał Vortixx, i rzucił nim o podłoże. Xianin syknął z bólu, wijąc się delikatnie. Z podłogi dostrzegł, że stoją przy krańcu dachu. - Ostatnia szansa - rzucił Riyen. - Powiesz nam wszystko co wiesz o planie Arkotha? - G-goń się. Tenebris westchnął, po czym nogą pchnął Vortixx. Związany mężczyzna, niczym kula, potoczył się lekko w przód. Gdy się zatrzymywał, Tertium ponownie popychał go naprzód. - Ej, co ty robisz? - Jesteś bezużyteczny. Bezużytecznych rzeczy trzeba się pozbywać - mruknął. - Jeszcze raz zapytam, znaj moją dobrą wolę. Powiesz nam o planie Arkotha. - N-nie! - Jak chcesz. Zrezygnowany Riyen kopnął Vortixx tak, że spadł z dachu. Xianin ryknął głośno i zamknął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na oddalający się dach. Pozostał mu jedynie krzyk, nic więcej. Nie wiedział, czemu był taki uparty. Co zrobił dla niego Arkoth, że go krył. A może robił to jedynie ze strachu? Nie z lojalności? Sam nie wiedział. I najwidoczniej nie będzie to miało znaczenia. Nagle owinęły go cienie. Vortixx rozglądnął się gwałtownie, a gdy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył przed sobą Kanohi Shelek. Upadł. Uderzył o ziemię. To był koniec. Umarł. Vortixx otworzył oczy i spojrzał podejrzliwie. Coś było nie tak. Gdy się obejrzał, zauważył, że ponownie jest w niewielkim pokoiku, gdzie go przesłuchiwali. Toa z Kiril siedział na krześle i wpatrywał się w niego z podejrzanym uśmieszkiem. Wyglądał jakby siłą powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Przy Xianinie zaś stał drugi, z Shelek na twarzy, wpatrując się ponuro w niego. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Riyen wzruszył ramionami. - To jak? - odezwał się Ashad. - Zdrada? Vortixx przełknął ślinę i skinął głową. - Powiem wszystko, co wiem. ◊ ◊ ◊ Riyen szedł polną ścieżką, kąpiąc się w cieniu drzew. Delikatny wiaterek uderzał w jego lica, odświeżając mu dzień. Tenebris zmrużył oczy. Minęły dwa dni odkąd dowiedział się od porwanego Vortixx, że Arkoth był niedawno na wyspie Togharia, w celu odebrania tamtejszej władczyni jakiegoś przedmiotu. Niestety, jaki to był przedmiot, tego Xianin nie wiedział. Widocznie jego pan nie chciał dzielić się tak szczegółowymi informacjami, albo sam Arkoth nie podzielił się tym z nim. Tak czy inaczej, obiekt ten pozostał dla Riyena tajemnicą. Chwilowo jednak bardziej interesowało go nagłe wezwanie Strady do lasu. Gdy przybył do Kuźni na trening, nie zastał Toa, a jedynie Arakiego, który poinformował go, że nauczycielka udała się do lasu nieopodal Vestery i tam chce się z nim spotkać. Idź polną ścieżką po wyjściu z miasta. Później, na rozstaju dróg, skręć w lewo, a przy drzewie z wyrytym znakiem Kuźni, skręć ponownie w lewo. Tym razem nie będzie żadnej dróżki, bo będziesz szedł w gęstwinie drzew, ale idąc prosto powinineneś w końcu trafić do celu. Tak powiedział mu Araki. Cóż, jedyne co pozostało mu do zrobienia, to westchnąć i udać się tam. Zanim się obejrzał, dotarł do rozdroża. Bez większego zastanowienia skręcił w lewo i dalej kierował się polną dróżką. W trakcie drogi zastanawiał się nad różnymi rzeczami. Po pierwsze, czy informować Dhegora i resztę o jego wyprawie na Togharię? Na razie wiedział o tym tylko Ashad i chciał się z nim wybrać, ale Riyen powiedział, żeby nie napalał się zbyt wcześnie. Najemnik w końcu pracował dla Turagi, więc jego zniknięcie mogłoby być podejrzane. No i może nie dostałby zapłaty, a tego Toa Dźwięku nie chciał. Po rozmowie z Ashadem Riyen stał się dosyć nieufny wobec swoich towarzyszy. Zaufał kiedyś Ceo i źle to się skończyło dla Rokana i Vistana. Zaufał kiedyś Theorze i później ścigało go całe miasto. Czy na pewno mógł im ufać? Dhegor i Shatra skrywali własne tajemnice, ale one miały najwidoczniej jakiś związek z Riyenem. Bardziej interesowała go Shathra. Turaga sam w sobie był niegroźny, ale ona jako Toa mogła stanowić większe zagrożenie. Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, skrywała dużo sekretów przed nim. Riyen nie pytał, nie z grzeczności, ale dlatego, że go to po prostu nie interesowało, miał inne sprawy na głowie. Teraz ich nie miał, a w drodze mógł się nad tym zastanowić. W rzeczywistości, czy powinien komukolwiek ufać? Czy choćby nawet Ashad był godny zaufania? W końcu to najemnik, dla niego zapewne liczyły się bardziej pieniądze. Tenebris potrząsnął głową, stwierdzając, że zaczyna dramatyzować. Rozglądnął się, szukając wyróżniającego się drzewa. Szedł przez chwilę, bacznie przyglądając się każdej korze. W końcu dostrzegł wspomniany znak Kuźni Północnej. Był to okrąg i przebijający go młot kowalski. Dookoła kręgu wyryte były znaki w matorańskim. Czytane od góry, zaczynając od znaku na uchwycie młota, a dalej ruszając zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara, tworzyły napis "północ". - Teraz w lewo, ta? Jakby odpowiadając na swoje pytanie, skręcił i zniknął w gęstwinie drzew. Szedł tak przez pewien czas, zamartwiając się swoimi problemami, aż w końcu do jego oczu dotarła flara światła. Riyen zasłonił ręką oczy, oślepiony nagłym blaskiem. Ruszając tak naprzód, wyszedł w końcu z drzewnego labiryntu i trafił na jakąś polanę. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy. Kto by pomyślał, że wśród ogromu drzew znajduje się takie czyste i spokojne miejsce. Polana zdawała się być ukształtowana na bazie zaokrąglonego prostokąta, choć mogła być to wina perspektywy. Z trzech stron łąkę ograniczały ściany drzew, z jednej, aktualnie po prawej Riyena, rozłóg kończył się na jakiejś kamiennej górce, która ledwo wystawała ponad korony drzew. Spomiędzy kamiennych szczelin tryskała woda, tworząc coś na wzór wodospadu. U stóp górki znajdowało się coś w rodzaju basenu, gdzie spływała wspomniana woda i napełniała go. Ciecz nie przelewała się, więc gdzieś musiało być jakieś ujście, które regulowało stan napełnienia. Nagle w oczy rzuciła mu się jakaś smukła sylwetka, ruszająca się delikatnie w wodospadzie. Przez tryskającą wodę nie mógł dostrzec szczegółów. Gdy zbliżył się, by się przyjrzeć, kształt zaczął nabierać detali. Rozszerzył oczy w bladym zdumieniu. Ową sylwetką była Strada, kompletnie pozbawiona zbroi. Przemywała ciało, wpatrując się z pasją w niebo. Nagle jej spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem Riyena. Toa westchnęła i wyszła z wody. - Nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz tak szybko. - Nie miałem nic ciekawszego do roboty. - No tak. Co ktoś taki jak ty mógłby robić? - westchnęła, ubierając zbroję. - Hmm, nie wyglądasz na zawstydzoną. - Wstyd ogranicza wojownika - mruknęła, po czym dodała przytłumionym głosem. - Ja nie potrzebuję ograniczeń. - Yhym - mruknął ironicznie. - Nie zapominaj swojego miejsca, chłopcze. - Strada najwidoczniej nie była zadowolona jego reakcją. - Beze mnie może nie miałbyś teraz drugiej ręki. Albo głowy, więc okaż więcej szacunku. - No tak. Wybacz - rzucił i ukłonił się, by nie pokazywać sarkastycznego spojrzenia. Może i drwił teraz z niej, ale musiał przyznać jej rację. Dzięki jej treningom stał się o wiele żwawszy i używał lewego ramienia w fechtunku równie dobrze jak niegdyś prawego. Westchnął ponuro, przypominając sobie o stracie ręki. - To nasz ostatni trening, chłopcze, więc wykaż więcej entuzjazmu! - Z zadumy wyrwał go krzyk Strady. - Ostatni? - Przecież nie mogę cię niańczyć cały czas. Musisz zrozumieć, jest pewna granica rzeczy, których mogę cię nauczyć. Reszta należy do ciebie. Riyen mruknął i skinął głową. - No, czas zaczynać. Żadnych słów, żadnych pouczeń. Czysta walka. - Co? - Co co? Będziemy walczyć. Na poważnie - uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. - To będzie ciekawe. No i jesteśmy na neutralnym gruncie. - Czyżby? - zapytał, zaintrygowany jej słowami. Nagle obok jego głowy świsnął promień. Gdy usłyszał syczący dźwięk, odwrócił się. Wspomniana wiązka energii wypaliła w pobliskim drzewie sporą dziurę. Nawet jeśli był to ten beznamiętny Riyen, nie mógł skryć zaskoczenia. Strada bez wątpienia była Toa Światła. - Zbierz szczękę z podłogi i zacznij uciekać. - Szyderczy uśmieszek zawitał na jej twarzy. Tenebris syknął, lecz uskoczył posłusznie przed kolejnym atakiem. Promień światła wypalił trawę i spopielił glebę. Riyen szybko kontrował. Cienisty serpent pomknął ku Stradze, lecz ta rozproszyła atak światłem. Parsknęła, najwidoczniej rozbawiona i ruszyła szarżą na swojego ucznia. Riyen prychnął niezadowolony, po czym dobył Ciszy i ruszył do ataku. Strada również chwyciła za swój oręż. Dźwięk stali uderzającej o stal rozproszył się wśród drzew. Tenebris zagłębił stopy w trawie, utrzymując pozycję, po czym odbił się z całej siły, przepychając defensywę Strady. Toa uskoczyła w bok i już miała ciąć w kark Riyena, gdy ten nagle ponownie odbił się, tym razem zmieniając pozycję o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, i zablokował głownię jej miecza. Mimo to, impet uderzenia był zbyt wielki, by utrzymać się w powietrzu. Riyen przytulił plecami chłodną ziemię, wciąż napierany ostrzem Strady. Kobieta puściła jedną dłonią rękojeść i ku zaskoczeniu Tenebrisa skupiła energię żywiołu w dłoni, gotowa do ciosu. Szlag, jeśli tego nie zablokuje, może być po nim. Ziemia zadrżała od uderzenia świetlnej wiązki. Moc wyżłobiła dziurę w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą leżał Riyen. - Hę? - Z ust Strady wydarł się nieświadomie zaskoczony jęk. - Ej, ej, nie mówcie, że go zabi-- Wtem poczuła za sobą świst powietrza. Rozumiejąc co się stało, skoczyła w przód, unikając cięcia. Riyen wylądował mało zgrabnie na nogach, mrużąc oczy z niezadowolenia. - Teleportacja przez cienie - powiedziała, jakby wyjaśniając. - Idzie ci coraz lepiej, prawie nie zauważyłam. - Prawie - syknął. Ruszyli do kolejnej wymiany ciosów. Każdy sztych, każde cięcie kończyło się brzdękiem metalu. Od czasu do czasu Strada ciskała w Riyena wiązkami energii świetlnej, a on odpowiadał jej atakiem cienistych macek, które za każdym razem dezintegrowała. Tenebris zablokował specyficzne cięcie Strady Ciszą. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł cel tego niecodziennego ataku. Toa, odginając się od swej uprzedniej pozycji, odrzuciła swym mieczem chepesz Riyena i kopnęła go w z całej siły w bok. Mężczyzna odleciał w dal, aż przygrzmocił w jakieś drzewo. Zbroja w jakiś sposób zamortyzowała uderzenie, ale wciąż coś gruchnęło mu w kościach. Pień roztrzaskał się, ale wciąż twardo stał, wbity konarami w ziemię. Zamgliło go. Mimo to wyzbył się ciemnych plam, kręcąc głową, i spojrzał ze zmęczeniem na Stradę. Coś jednak było nie tak. Toa zdawała się... znikać. - Teraz mnie widzisz... - Zniknęła mu z oczu całkowicie. - ...a teraz nie. Rozszerzył oczy w niemym zdumieniu. No tak, Toa Światła. Zagięła promienie świetlne i skryła się w wyrwie, gdzie jego oczy nie potrafiły dotrzeć. Bluzgnął sucho. - Uciekaj, jeśli zdążysz. - Głos rozbrzmiał, lecz nigdzie nie było widać jego właściciela. Mruknął ponuro, po czym skoczył pomiędzy drzewa. Niewidzialna Strada zdziwiła się, ale podążyła za nim. Jak wielkie było jej zdziwienie, gdy i on zniknął jej z oczu. Uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. - Ta sztuczka już nie zadziała. Mówiąc to, skupiła swoją energię i rozproszyła cienie przy użyciu kul światła, co jednak rozproszyło jej niewidzialność. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, nie zastała Riyena skrytego w cieniach. Zaczęła rozglądać się, szukając swojego przeciwnika. Wtem wyskoczył z korony pobliskiego drzewa, prosto na Stradę. Toa odskoczyła, unikając ataku mężczyzny. Tenebris syknął i rzucił się do ponownej wymiany ciosów. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i również przygotowała do kolejnego tańca ostrzy. Brzdęki i szczęki metalu przemieniły się w dudniącą melodię bitewnych uderzeń. Wojownicy znów pojawili się na polanie, nieświadomie, poświęcając się w pełni zadawaniu ciosów. Riyen miał problemy z defensywą w trakcie wymiany, jako, że nie posiadał drugiej ręki, ale nadrabiał stratę szybkością i gracją kolejnych cięć. Nawet Strada była pod wrażeniem jego fechtunku, przypominając sobie jak prymitywnie machał swym ostrzem jeszcze podczas pierwszych treningów. Dziko i z pasją, lecz wciąż przewidywalnie i zbyt emocjonalnie. Teraz tak nie było, chłodno machał klingą, wbijając wzrok w swojego przeciwnika. Odpaliła kolejną wiązkę światła, nad Riyenem. Ten jednak odskoczył w prawy bok, unikając promienia, i ciął poziomo, na wysokości głowy Strady. Toa szybko przerzuciła miecz z prawej dłoni do lewej i zablokowała problematyczny cios. Tenebris przejechał Ciszą po klindze jej broni, przysuwając się coraz bliżej, po czym wysunął nogę do góry, kopiąc Stradę w podbródek. Kobieta zatoczyła salto w tył i wylądowała zgrabnie na nogach, wbijając czubek klingi w ziemię. Głuchy odgłos kruszejącej ziemi przeszył ciszę pomiędzy tymi dwojga. Strada uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła do ataku. Riyen zatoczył łuk chepeszem i również pomknął ku swej oponentce. Gdy ich ostrza już miały się zderzyć, Riyen teleportował się do cienia Strady, za jej plecami, i kopnął z całej siły w kręgi piersiowe. Toa, rozumiejąc sytuację, napięła mięśnie i wbiła miecz w ziemię, opierając się w tej pozycji. Co prawda poczuła uderzenie, ale impet nie odrzucił ją w dal. Syknęła i szybko odpowiedziała łukowym cięciem po poziomie. Czubek klingi drasnął ciężko pancerz Riyena. Tenebris wciągnął głęboko powietrze, odczuwając mimo wszystko ciężkość ciosu. Wykorzystując chwilowy brak miecza w defensywie Strady, mężczyzna uderzył ją z główki. Toa cofnęła się kilka kroków w tył, wystarczająco, by Riyen mógł skoczyć i kopnąć ją w klatkę piersiową. Kobieta odleciała w dal i wylądowała w wodzie, by po chwili zniknąć pod jej taflą. Zaskoczony Tenebris podbiegł do basenu i przyjrzał się wodzie. Nagle ręka chwyciła go za kostkę i pociągnęła w dół. Przed nurkowaniem wciągnął głęboko powietrze i utrzymał w płucach. Z głośnym pluskiem wpadł do wody. Jak się okazało, basen był dość płytki, by Riyen od razu przy upadku uderzył o dno. Gdy otworzył oczy dostrzegł Stradę, wciąż trzymającą go za kostkę i tworzącą kolejny promień światła. Tenebris rozszerzył oczy, po czym zaczął szukać dłonią Ciszy. W trakcie poszukiwań zdał sobie sprawę, że na dnie panowała swoista ciemność. Wykorzystując ją, odrzucił dłoń Strady i wykopał ją na powierzchnię. Gdy się podniósł, samemu wynurzając, Toa już na niego spadała, z ostrzem skierowanym w dół. Dosadny plusk zakończył symfonię bitewnych odgłosów. Gdy Riyen wymrugał kropelki wody, dostrzegł nad sobą Stradę, a po chwili także jej miecz przy swoim gardle. - Szach-mat. - Nie powiedziałbym. Teraz to Strada się rozejrzała. Ku jej zdziwieniu, przy jej własnej szyi spoczywało ostrze Ciszy. - Jesteś pewny, że zdążyłbyś mnie zranić zanim ucięłabym ci łeb? - Ciało reaguje jeszcze po śmierci. Dałbym radę. Toa uśmiechnęła się. - A więc remis. ◊ ◊ ◊ Strada mruknęła przeciągle, rozciągając ramiona. - Echh, nie ma to jak chłodna, czysta woda i delikatny wiaterek - westchnęła przyjemnie. Riyen przytaknął, ochładzając się wodą. Chłód był rzeczywiście rozkoszny, rozsyłając błogie uczucie na rozgrzane mięśnie. - Powinieneś się bardziej odprężyć - rzuciła, rozkoszując się zimną cieczą. - Wyglądasz jakby skazali cię na ścięcie. - Raczej byłbym smutniejszy, jakby tak było - rzucił beznamiętnie, spoglądając w niebo. - Ha? Czyżby? - Strada wbiła wzrok w przestrzeń. - Wyglądasz na zmartwionego, chłopcze. Riyen spojrzał na nią. Nie znał jej długo, zaledwie rok. W międzyczasie wiele go nauczyła, pomogła mu najbardziej ze wszystkich osób, które teraz się zjawiły. Ale czy mógł jej ufać? Czy była tego warta? Patrzył się na nią przez dłuższą chwilą, a ta zacisnęła brwi, spoglądając niepewnie na niego. - Co? Patrzysz się jakbyś chciał mnie przeszyć wzrokiem. - Powiedz, Mistrzu... - zaczął, zadziwiająco nerwowo jak na niego. - Mogę ci zaufać? Strada zmrużyła oczy, spoglądając zdziwionym spojrzeniem. - O czym ty mówisz, do cholery? - Nie odpowiedział jej. Widząc, że mówi poważnie, westchnęła i odpowiedziała: - Ta, jasne, czemu nie. Riyen spojrzał nań nerwowo. Strada nie była pewna, czy aby nie okłamała swojego ucznia, ale widząc jego wzrok, stwierdziła, że powinna jednak się go trzymać. Tak byłoby korzystniej. Tak... korzystniej. - Ostatnio zacząłem się zastanawiać nad otaczającymi mnie osobami. Nad ich motywacjami, nad tym czego ode mnie chcą i co mogą ode mnie wziąć. A gdy głębiej nad tym myślę, okazuje się, że nie jestem już w stanie im zaufać. Ostatecznie tracę znajomość tego, kto jest przyjacielem, a wrogiem, kto kłamie, a kto mówi prawdę. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć. - Hmm - mruknęła, symbolicznie podtrzymując podbródek dłonią i spoglądając w niebo. - Na zaufanie trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Jeśli uważasz, że nie zasłużyli, nie widzę powodu, abyś na siłę miał im ufać. To nie znaczy, że nie mogą być twoimi sprzymierzeńcami. Dopóki im się przydajesz, będą po twojej stronie. Musisz tylko dostrzec, kiedy stracisz tę użyteczność. Wtedy musisz być jeszcze bardziej ostrożny. - Powaga w jej głosie zaskoczyła Riyena. Po chwili jednak wróciła do bardziej swobodnego tonu. - Co nie znaczy, że tak musi być. Mogą mieć swoje powody, by coś przed tobą ukrywać. Tak czy inaczej, bądź ostrożny, patrz co się dzieje dookoła. Nie postrzegaj swoich sprzymierzeńców jako biel, a wrogów jako czerń. Wszystko ma odcienie szarości, łączące się w jedną całość. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, każdy ma jakąś rację. I każdy popełnia błędy - westchnęła ciężko, wpatrując się w dal. - Ustal, czy są tego warci. Twojego zaufania. Upewnij się, czego oczekuje od ciebie przeznaczenie. Czego oni od ciebie oczekują. A wtedy... - przerwała i uśmiechnęła się. - ...rzuć to wszystko w cholerę. Brnij do przodu, nawet utytłany w błocie. Taki powinien być mój uczeń. Riyen patrzył się na nią z rozszerzonymi oczyma, zanim skinął głową. Nie ukazywały one nic specjalnego, na pozór zdawały się puste. A jednak można było w nich dostrzec podziw, szacunek. A nawet wspomniane zaufanie. ◊ ◊ ◊ Ashad mknął przez ciemne ulice Vestery. Była noc, więc nic dziwnego, że na zewnątrz panowała pustka. Większość mieszkańców pracowała, bądź też odpoczywała w swoich domach. On jednak kroczył spokojnie wybrukowanym chodnikiem. Jednak nie bez powodu. Był to dzień, w którym Riyen miał wypłynąć na Togharię. Najemnik proponował mu pomoc, ale ten wolał, by jednak został przy Dhegorze. Cóż, miało to jakiś sens, w końcu pracował dla tego starucha. A jednak Tenebris nie wypłynął jeszcze, co więcej zaprosił go na rozmowę w południowej strefie miasta. Z północnej był to kawał drogi. Ashad jednak już jakiś czas temu ominął centralny punkt Vestery i kierował się dalej. Według Riyena, który rozmawiał z nim jeszcze po południu, miał dalej iść główną ulicą, a on sam go znajdzie. No więc szedł, opatulając się płaszczem. Sama temperatura zdawała się być w normie, ale to chłodny wiatr przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Skupił słuch. Poza irytującym świstem powietrza, Ashad nie wychwytał żadnych dokładniejszych dźwięków. Gdzieś tam ktoś zrzucił półkę ze ściany, reagując całkiem ostrym przekleństwem, ktoś inny smacznie sobie chrapał. Toa westchnął. Lata temu nauczył się ignorować takie rzeczy, ale po tym co miało miejsce prawie dwa lata wcześniej, te dźwięki otoczenia znowu go denerwowały. Nienaturalny odgłos. Mruknął obojętnie. "To pewnie on", pomyślał. Nie mylił się, bowiem po chwili z cieni wyłonił się nikt inny jak Riyen. Popatrzył chwilę na przybysza, a po rozglądnięciu się na około, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś go śledził, wyszeptał: - Chodź za mną. Ashad zmrużył oczy, zmęczony całą tą szaradą, ale posłusznie podążył za Tenebrisem. Szli tak kilka minut, aż w końcu dotarli do jakiejś fontanny na uboczu południowej strefy miasta. - Dobrze, tu powinno być szczególnie pusto - stwierdził. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, po co ta cała konspiracja? Wiadomo, że nikogo nie interesuje rozmowa dwóch pałętających się mężczyzn po zmroku. - Uczuliłem się ostatnio na takie rzeczy. - Ech, co ja narobiłem... - symbolicznie opuścił ręce. - Więc, czego chcesz? Riyen zmrużył oczy. Ashad usłyszał, że zacisnął pięści. - Chcę, abyś od teraz pracował dla mnie. Toa rozszerzył oczy. Tenebris powiedział właśnie coś kompletnie niespodziewanego. Może nie powinno takie być, w końcu był najemnikiem, zawsze pytają go o takie rzeczy. A jednak nagła oferta Riyena zaskoczyła go. - Pracować? Dla ciebie? - Tak. - Tenebris rzucił mu mieszek. Po dźwięku, jaki usłyszał przy pochwyceniu go, no i po obecnej sytuacji, domyślił się, że pełny jest widgetów. - Co mam robić? - To co dotychczas. - Hę? - Najemnik nie krył zdziwienia. - Tak jak powiedziałem. Dalej pracuj dla Dhegora. A raczej udawaj, że pracujesz. Obserwuj go. Tych dookoła też. - O proszę, stajemy się nieufni? - Żebyś wiedział. - Coś jeszcze? - Owszem. Chcę byś relacjonował mi o wszystkim co z nim i jego kompanią związane. - Niby jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Przez najbliższy czas nie będzie cię w Vesterze. Ba, nie będzie cię na całym Północnym Kontynencie. - Spokojnie, mam plan - powiedział, unosząc kciuk w górę. Wraz z jego pustym wyrazem twarzy wyglądało to przedziwnie. - Jaki? - Mentalne połączenie. Ashad rozszerzył oczy w zdumieniu. - Mentalne połączenie? Chcesz, żebym nawiązał z tobą mentalne połączenie? Co do-- - To wchodzi w zapłatę. Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, a tym bardziej szkodzić. Najemnik zastanowił się. Owszem, nie był to problem. Nie wiedział jednak, czy to aby konieczne. Szczerze, nie chciał mieć nikogo w swojej głowie. Spojrzał podejrzliwie. - Jeśli już nie będzie potrzebne, zerwiemy połączenie - wyjaśnił pospiesznie Riyen, choć nie do końca był pewien, czy to możliwe. Ashad najwidoczniej uznał, że ma to jakiś sens. - Niech ci będzie. - Too... jak to się robi? - zapytał Riyen, patrząc na najemnika z nieskrywaną niewiedzą i zaciekawieniem. Ashad prawie padł na ziemię, jakby zmiażdżony siłą grawitacji. - Proponujesz to, chociaż nie masz o tym najmniejszego pojęcia?! - To ty tu jesteś prawdziwym Toa. Pewnie wiesz o co chodzi. - Ech, niech będzie - westchnął Ashad, po czym spojrzał z pełnią powagi. - Odpręż się, oczyść umysł z wszelkich trosk i innego niepotrzebnego badziewia. Riyen skinął głową, po czym symbolicznie westchnął głęboko. - Niech twój umysł stanie się morzem. Niech mój umysł stanie się twą łodzią. Niech nasza więź ukoi sztorm - wyrecytował, samemu wzdychając głęboko. - Co za bzdura. - Kontynuuj - mruknął Riyen. - Jasne, jasne - rzekł, po czym skupił się. Riyen zaczął to odczuwać. Coś... obcego w jego głowie. Coś, co nie należało do niego. Nie żeby to była jakaś nowość, z każdym koszmarem tak się czuł, ale tym razem uczucie było bardziej wyraziste, bardziej klarowne. W końcu w umyśle pojawił się jakiś obraz. Gdy skupił się na nim, dostrzegł, że widzi samego siebie. Zaskoczony, otworzył gwałtownie oczy i spojrzał na Ashada. Ten spoglądał na niego z rozluźnionym spojrzeniem, po czym wzruszył ramionami. - To tyle. Jeśli dobrze poszło, więź się utrzyma. W przeciwnym razie zerwie się przy najmniejszym odchyleniu. Czas pokaże. - Już? - Riyen był zdziwiony. - Szybko poszło. - Bywa. - No nic, na razie będzie musiało wystarczyć - westchnął Tenebris. - Oby ta więź wytrzymała. - Spojrzał na nocne niebo z melancholią, po czym skierował swój wzrok na najemnika. - Cóż, będę się zbierał. - Ej, ej, czekaj. To w końcu biznes, więc pogadajmy o interesach - zatrzymał go Ashad. - Jasne, interesy - prychnął Tenebris. - Będę ci płacił sumę równą tej, którą teraz trzymasz w dłoni, co miesiąc. Uwierz mi, to nie mało. - Powiedzmy, że wierzę - odparł obojętnie. - Uciekaj. - Jasne. Jeszcze jedno: nie oszukuj mnie. Wziąłem sobie do serca twoje słowa - objaśnił beznamiętnie. - Ciebie jednak też dotyczą. - Spokojnie. Dopóki mi płacisz, masz moją lojalność. "Chyba, że ktoś zapłaci mi więcej", pomyślał. - W porządku. Zresztą, dopóki mamy to połączenie, nie mam się o co martwić - stwierdził, po czym dodał cicho, tak by Ashad nie słyszał: - Miejmy nadzieję. Gdy mężczyźni pożegnali się, a Riyen ruszył prawdopodobnie w stronę najbliższego portu, Toa Dźwięku zmrużył oczy i mruknął ponuro. On chyba jednak miał o co się martwić. Gdy połączyli swoje umysły, Ashad na ułamek sekundy, na niedługą, śmiesznie krótką chwilę, dostrzegł coś, co zdziwiło, jeśli nawet nie przeraziło jego osoby. W najgłębszych zakamarkach umysłu Riyena skrywała się ciemność, tak chłodna i ostra, że najemnik był w stanie prawie poczuć ból i oziębienie. W tej ciemności zaś skrywało się coś jeszcze. Coś co chciało koniecznie wyjść na zewnątrz, uwolnić się z okowów podświadomości. I na ten ułamek sekundy Ashad dostrzegł to coś. I nie był zachwycony tym, co zobaczył. Wewnątrz skrywała się ogromna, ostra sylwetka, przyozdobiona krwistoczerwonymi ślepiami. Gdy ryknęła, wyrwało go na chwilę z umysłu Riyena i prawie rozerwało ich mentalne połączenie. Ashad spojrzał raz jeszcze w kierunku, w który ruszył Riyen. I choć zaprzeczał tym samemu sobie, z jego ust wymknęło się jedno zdanie: - Czym ty jesteś, na Mata Nui? Rozdział XII - Moja pani, powinniśmy ruszać. - Spokojnie, Cethrus. To nie tak, że nas ochoczo ścigają, nie? Po prostu wystawili listy gończe i rozłożyli dodatkową strażę w różnych obrębach miasta. Wszystko będzie w porządku - uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - A jednak nalegam... - Nie jestem już cesarzową, w gruncie rzeczy nawet nie powinieneś mi służyć - stwierdziła chłodno. Steltianin jęknął cicho, jakby poddając się w tej rozmowie. Toa westchnęła głęboko i rozejrzała się. Jak każdego trzeciego dnia tygodnia ruch na bazarze wrzał. Trudno się było połapać w natłoku tłumu, tym bardziej była przekonana, że tak łatwo jej nie znajdą. Cethrus, jej sługa, był innego zdania. - Może nie łatwo, ale jak już cię znajdą, moja pani... - przerwał tutaj, przełykając ślinę. - Bardzo łatwo będzie cię porwać. A jeszcze łatwiej zabić. Toa mruknęła, jakby niezadowolona z jego słów. - Chodź, musimy dostać się do pozostałych. Varhus pewnie już bucha ogniem z wściekłości. - Nic dziwnego, mieliśmy się spotkać z piętnaście minut temu, jeśli nie więcej. - Cóż, rozstawili tę dodatkową straże na ulicy rzemieślniczej. Nie było innego wyjścia niż przejść przez bazar. Poruszali się powoli, nie budząc podejrzeń. Kaptur skrywał głowę Toa głęboko wewnątrz siebie, Cethrus nie miał takiej potrzeby. I tak dla większości był jedynie steltiańskim obywatelem, a jego praca na rzec cesarzowej - byłej cesarzowej - traktowana była jedynie jako zawód, nic więcej. Przemieszczali się cicho przez krzątający się tłum, smukłymi ruchami dostosowując się do pozostałych. Toa jednak drgnęła niespodziewanie. - Coś nie tak, moja pani? - szepnął Steltianin. Do kobiety jednak jakby nie dotarło to pytanie. Zaczęła obracać głowę na wszystkie strony, choć w powolny sposób, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. To wychodziło jej średnio, bo krzątała się przy tym w niecodzienny sposób. - Moja pani? - zapytał Cethrus, tym razem głośniej. - Odczytałam czyjeś myśli. Planuje mnie zabić. Ale... - westchnęła cicho, a jej głos zmienił się prawie w głuchy jęk. - ...nie wiem kto. - Chodźmy stąd - zaproponował Steltianin, łapiąc Toa za bark. Ta skinęła głową i podążyła za nim. Szli teraz zauważalnie szybciej. Kobieta czasami oglądała się za siebie, wyczekując nadchodzącego zabójcę. Jego myśli pulsowały w jej głowie, próbowały wyrwać się na zewnątrz w długim, przerażającym krzyku. Toa zacisnęła zęby i zdusiła to w sobie. Pot spłynął jej po twarzy, a maska szybko ogrzała jego kropelki. Zabiję ją. Zabiję. Widzę. Jest niedaleko. Cholerna Matoranka. Trzeba będzie zameldować cesarzowi, że przeszkadzała w działaniach poszukiwawczych. O, jesteś. Jęknęła cicho. - Cethrus, musimy się pospieszyć - zadeklarowała. - Nie możemy, zwrócimy na siebie uwagę. Widzę go. Jest już niedaleko tamtej kobiety. Co on knuje? Toa rozszerzyła oczy. Tym razem to nie były myśli tej samej osoby. Zmarszczyła brwi, zaintrygowana nowym "głosem" w jej głowie. Hm, nóż w rękawie. Typowe. Jeszcze kilka tuzinów kroków i będzie moja. Nie zostało mu wiele. Ale mnie świerzbi. Cesarz chyba się nie obrazi jeśli utnę jej to i owo? Czyżby ona...? Myśli w jej głowie szalały, przytłaczały jej własne. Dostała migreny. Zaczęło jej się kręcić w głowie, świat zdawał się rozmazywać. Cethrus to zobaczył i szybko pochwycił ją za ramię. - Już niedaleko, moja pani - zapewniał, ale ona go nie słyszała. Ból. Tylko ból. I głosy. Niech oni przestaną. Wtem zobaczyła. Choć jej obraz przybrał formę oleistych bohomazów, rozpoznała szarą plamę jako nadchodzącego napastnika. Zdawało jej się, że uśmiechał się do niej. Chciała krzyknąć, ostrzec Cethrusa, ale nie miała sił. Ból i głosy stłumiły jej własny. Szara plama była coraz bliżej. Praktycznie obejmowała już większość jej widoku. Wiedziała, że to tylko iluzja zmęczenia, ale nie mogła jej nie uwierzyć w tym jednym fakcie: zabójca się zbliżał. Cethrus był zbyt zajęty, by to zobaczyć. Ciągnął ją przed siebie, próbując uciec z tłumu. Żadnej bocznej uliczki, a jeśli już jakaś była, to okupowana przez strażników. Nie miał czasu, by zwrócić uwagę na jęki swojej pani, zresztą, przecież była zmęczona; jęki zdawały się czymś normalnym. Zakapturzony napastnik uśmiechnął się. Chciał biec, ale wolał nie zwracać uwagi gapiów. Toteż napawał się każdą chwilą, każdym krokiem, z którym zbliżał się do swojej ofiary. Uśmiech nie mógł zniknąć z jego twarzy. Jeszcze trochę. Piętnaście kroków. Dwanaście. Osiem. Cztery. Dwa. Zacisnął dłoń na krótkiej rękojeści, zakręcił ostrzem w powietrzu i przygotował się do ciosu. Ofiara otworzyła oczy z przerażenia i pewności śmierci. Okazała się ona jednak fałszywa. Rękę napastnika zatrzymała jakaś dłoń. Niedoszły zabójca był tak zaskoczony, że nie zareagował, jak ta sama osoba uderzyła go z główki w łeb. Agresor zatoczył się i padł przy ścianie budynku. Dopiero wtedy Cethrus zareagował i zaskoczony przyglądał się to napastnikowi, to wybawcy. Jego pani dyszała głośno, niepewna tego, co tutaj zaszło. Najwidoczniej jednak tłum nie był tak zainteresowany. Jakieś przepychanki, to wszystko. Bazar dalej żył swoim życiem. Zabójca syknął wściekle i rzucił się na osobę, która mu przeszkodziła. Ta jednak skuliła się przed gwałtownym sztychem, chwyciła atakującą rękę za nadgarstek, po czym złamała kończynę w łokciu, rozbijając ją o swój bark. Napastnik zrobił wszystko, żeby nie wrzasnąć z bólu. W końcu jemu też na rękę nie było zwracanie uwagi przechodniów. Spoglądnął nienawistnie na swojego oprawcę. Ten jednak ze stoickim spokojem wymierzył mu cios potylicą w podbródek. Niedoszły zabójca padł na brukowaną drogę, nieprzytomny. Toa i Steltianin spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem na mężczyznę, który im pomógł. Kobieta zauważyła, że brakowało mu prawej ręki. Z rozmyślań nad jego wyglądem jednak wyrwał ich głos nieznajomego. - Chodźmy stąd. Lepiej nie zostawać tu dłużej - oznajmił, patrząc się ukradkiem oka za siebie. Jakiś Matoranin informował dwóch strażników o zajściu, jakie przed chwilą miało miejsce. Choć Cethrus nie miał większych powodów, by ufać obcemu, poza tym, ze im pomógł, to skinął głową i ruszył przed siebie. Nieznajomy mężczyzna podszedł do niego i podniósł Toa za drugie ramię, dzięki czemu pomknęli w przód z większą mobilnością. ◊ ◊ ◊ Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Nihil Nostra Kategoria:Twórczość Tenebrisa32